Mysterious Park
by Mikakuchiki
Summary: Klub jurnalistik Hetalia Gakuen mendapat tugas menulis artikel tentang tempat yang menarik. Sebuah taman di Bali telah menunggu mereka. Chapter 11!
1. Chapter 1

**Mysterious Park**

**Part 1**

**(Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya bukan punya saya ._. )**

Bel pulang sekolah di Hetalia Gakuen telah berbunyi sejak tadi. Namun sekolah masih dipenuhi oleh para pelajar. Ada yang mengikuti kegiatan klub, ada juga yang sekedar ingin berkumpul bersama teman-teman. Di sudut belakang sekolah malah tampak seorang pemuda berkebangsaan Yunani tertidur dengan lelapnya di atas bangku.

Tak jauh dari sana, pintu sebuah ruangan terbuka lebar. Di dalam, ada tiga orang yang terlihat sibuk merapikan ruangan itu. Di depan pintu terdapat tulisan 'Klub Jurnalistik'

"Vee~ Akhirnya kita bisa libur juga~" Salah satu dari mereka berkata dengan riangnya. Feliciano, nama pemuda yang berasal dari Italia itu.. Wajahnya sangat berseri-seri. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka bersekolah sebelum memasuki liburan musim panas. Setelah ini mereka akan libur sebulan lebih.

"Ya. Tapi jangan lupa dengan tugas kita," sahut seorang pria dengan rambut pirang. Nama pria itu Ludwig, pemuda berkebangsaan Jerman. Ia menumpuk semua kertas di meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari.

"Ah iya… Vee~ kita masih harus menulis artikel," sahut Feliciano.

"Karena itu, sebaiknya kita pikirkan dari sekarang apa yang akan kita tulis," kata Ludwig. Ia menutup pintu lemari dan memandang sekelilingnya. Sudah tak adakah lagi yang harus ia masukkan?

Seorang pemuda Jepang bernama Kiku menyapu lantai tanpa suara. Ia hanya mendengarkan percakapan kedua temannya itu sambil terus bekerja.

Melihat Kiku berjalan menyapu ke arahnya, Ludwig segera menyingkir dan kembali ke depan meja.

"Aku juga masih bingung mau menulis apa," kata Feliciano. Ia menoleh pada Kiku. "Kiku, kamu punya ide tidak?" tanyanya kemudian pada pemuda Jepang itu.

Kiku tersentak, berhenti menyapu dan menoleh. "I…ide?" tanyanya, sedikit gugup. Kiku adalah orang yang pemalu dan tertutup. Ia jarang mengungkapkan ide-idenya. Apalagi kalau ditanya langsung seperti ini.

"Tema artikelnya adalah 'Tempat yang Seru dan Menegangkan yang Jarang Diketahui Orang'. Kita harus menulis segala hal tentang tempat itu," kata Ludwig.

"Vee~ Kalau tempat yang menakutkan sih banyak di dunia ini," sahut Feliciano. "Rumah yang katanya berhantu di ujung jalan sini juga menakutkan…"

Kiku terdiam dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, menyapu ruangan. "Tempat yang seru dan menegangkan ya?" tanyanya dalam hati. Ia teringat lagi dengan kata-kata guru pembina klub mereka. Karena mereka memasuki masa liburan, sang guru meminta mereka untuk pergi ke tempat yang menarik. Tema majalah mereka setelah kembali bersekolah nanti adalah pengalaman semasa liburan. Nantinya klub jurnalistik juga harus mewawancarai murid-murid lain dan menanyakan pengalaman liburan mereka. Tapi sang guru ingin agar ada satu pengalaman yang benar-benar menarik ditulis di sana. Karena itulah ketiga orang itu diminta bepergian dan menulis pengalaman mereka.

"Ada-ada saja," pikir Kiku lagi. Ia terus menyapu sementara Feliciano mulai mengoceh tentang rumah berhantu dan Ludwig hampir melayangkan protes pada pemuda Italia itu. "Entah kemana kami harus pergi…"

"Kalian mau pergi ke tempat berhantu?" Seorang pemuda tiba-tiba masuk begitu saja ke ruangan itu.

Ketiga anggota klub jurnalistik menoleh ke arahnya. Pemuda itu bernama Bayu, siswa yang berasal dari Indonesia. Mereka berempat satu kelas. Tapi Bayu bukan anggota klub jurnalistik.

"Oh, maaf aku masuk tiba-tiba! Habis pintunya terbuka sih!" sahut Bayu, menyadari kelancangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Ludwig. "Kami sedang berencana pergi ke tempat yang menarik dan jarang diketahui orang, bukan tempat berhantu."

"Vee~ Tempatnya harus seru dan menegangkan. Apa kamu punya ide?" tanya Feliciano.

"Hm.. kupikir kalian mau pergi ke tempat berhantu," jawab Bayu.

"Kalau tempatnya bagus sih, mungkin bisa kami pertimbangkan," kata Ludwig.

"Hm…begini…" Bayu langsung menarik kursi dan duduk begitu saja. Ludwig dan Feliciano pun duduk dan serius mendengarkan. "Semalam aku mendapat telepon dari Made, temanku di Bali. Dia baru saja pergi bersama klub fotografinya ke sebuah tempat yang menyeramkan…"

Feliciano mendengarnya sambil menahan nafas. Seberapa menyeramkannya tempat itu?

"Tempat itu ada di dekat sebuah pantai di pulau Bali. Tadinya tempat itu adalah taman rekreasi. Tapi pemiliknya bangkrut dan tempat itu pun terlantar. Nah, Made dan teman-temannya masuk ke sana dan mengambil foto. Tapi…mereka mengalami hal aneh…" lanjut Bayu lagi.

Ludwig hanya diam, tampak serius. Sementara Feliciano mulai ketakutan.

"Mereka melihat penampakan… Ada setan anak kecil berjalan-jalan meminta makanan. Ada hantu perempuan berambut panjang… Ada…"

"Huwaaaa!" Feliciano langsung melompat ke belakang Ludwig dengan gemetar ketakutan. Ia memang suka mendengar cerita hantu. Tapi tak jarang ketakutan juga karenanya.

Ludwig menoleh padanya dengan kesal.

Kiku yang telah selesai menyapu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hantu itu tidak ada," katanya pelan.

"Ada!" sahut Bayu serius. Rupanya ia mendengar kata-kata Kiku. "Setelah itu mereka pulang dengan ketakutan dan memeriksa hasil pemotretan di kamera mereka. Memang tidak semua. Tapi beberapa gambar memperlihatkan objek-objek yang tidak seharusnya ada di sana! Ada bayangan-bayangan dan sosok aneh ikut terpotret!"

"Tidaaaaaaakkkk!" Feliciano berteriak lagi. "I…itu menakutkan vee~"

Bayu hanya tersenyum. "Jadi…bagaimana? Tempatnya menarik bukan? Lagipula jarang diketahui orang. Penduduk di Bali pun mungkin hampir tak ada yang ingat dengan tempat itu. Pasti akan jadi perjalanan yang seru dan menegangkan!"

"Hm…baiklah, akan kami pertimbangkan," sahut Ludwig.

"Tapi tapi…hantunya?" tanya Feliciano.

"Hm… katanya Made datang di sore hari menjelang malam sih... Biasanya hantu kan datang di malam hari. Kalau kalian datang di pagi hari, kurasa tak akan ada masalah," jawab Bayu.

Ludwig memandang kedua sahabatnya. Sepertinya ia setuju untuk mempertimbangkan kedatangan mereka ke tempat itu.

Kiku menghela nafas. Ia tak punya ide lain. Atau lebih tepatnya terlalu banyak ide berkumpul di kepalanya hingga ia tak bisa memilih. Rasanya menaruh tempat itu dalam list rencana kepergian mereka tak akan jadi masalah. "Oh ya, Bayu-san…apa nama tempat itu?" tanya Kiku kemudian.

"Taman Festival Bali," jawab Bayu.

…

Dua hari kemudian… Cuaca hari itu cerah. Matahari bersinar terik dan angin bertiup perlahan.

Ketiga anggota klub jurnalistik Hetalia Gakuen telah tiba di pulau Dewata. Dan kini mereka telah berada di depan pintu masuk taman itu…

Taman Festival Bali.

Taman ini memiliki luas sekitar 8,98 hektar. Pada tahun 1998an, taman ini merupakan sebuah taman rekreasi ala Dufan milik kota Jakarta. Berbagai permainan ada di sana. Taman ini juga memiliki gedung bioskop dan tempat perlindungan satwa langka. Ada juga sebuah kolam tempat dimana reptil dipelihara di sana.

Grand Opening telah dilakukan. Wisatawan telah berdatangan. Namun rupanya peminat tempat itu hanya sedikit, masih jauh dari harapan. Tiket masuk yang mahal membuat warga lokal enggan ke sana. Kedatangan wisatawan asing pun tak bisa memenuhi target yang dicapai. Pada akhirnya pengembang tempat itu merugi. Pembangunannya tersendat hingga terhenti. Tahun 1999 tempat itu dinyatakan telah berhenti beroperasi dan ditinggalkan begitu saja. Kini tanah itu menjadi milik Pemprov Bali dan menjadi tempat yang terlupakan…

"Vee~" Feliciano memandang bagian luar tempat itu dengan kagum. "Benar-benar sepi ya~"

Kiku memandang ke sekitar mereka. Tadi ia sempat melihat segerombolan anak berlari-lari ke arah pantai yang tak jauh dari sana. Tapi tak seorang pun mau mendekati taman itu.

"Benarkah kalian mau masuk ke sini?" Seorang remaja bertanya dengan ragu ke arah mereka. Anak perempuan bernama Made itu yang tadi menjemput mereka dari bandara dan langsung mengantar mereka ke sana.

"Yah…tempat ini yng direkomendasikan Bayu untuk artikel kami. Dan kurasa tempat ini menarik," sahut Ludwig.

Setelah Bayu bercerita tentang taman itu, Kiku segera mencari informasi di internet. Memang benar, taman itu dikenal memiliki hawa aneh dan konon berhantu. Walau bukan tempat yang benar-benar seru dan menegangkan, Ludwig merasa taman ini wajib dikunjungi.

"Toh kami masih punya waktu sebulan untuk menulis artikel. Jika tempat ini ternyata tidak menarik, kami masih bisa memilih tempat lain." Itu yang ada di pikiran Ludwig.

"Tapi hantunya…" Remaja bernama Made itu tampak ragu. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia datang ke sana dan melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Rasanya sulit membiarkan orang lain masuk ke sana… Ya, walaupun berbeda dengannya yang masuk di malam hari…

"Masih pukul sepuluh pagi. Kurasa tak akan ada masalah," sahut Ludwig sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Mau muncul pun tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengusir mereka dengan awesome!" seru seseorang tiba-tiba. Pemuda albino dengan mata crimson tersenyum dengan senangnya.

"Oi..kak…" Ludwig tak tahu harus berkata apa melihat orang itu.

Pria itu hanya tertawa. Dia Gilbert, kakak dari Ludwig. Ia juga bersekolah di Hetalia Gakuen. Mendengar adiknya akan bepergian, ia tak ingin diam saja. Ia memutuskan untuk ikut.

"Aku yang awesome ini mana takut dengan yang seperti itu!" kata Gilbert.

Made menggelengkan kepala. "Kuharap Anda semua tidak bertindak sembarangan di dalam sana. Jangan mengganggu arwah penunggunya," katanya. "Hati-hatilah. Saya akan menjemput Anda semua di sini pukul lima sore nanti"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Made-san!" sahut Kiku.

"Vee~ Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk!" seru Feliciano riang. Entah kemana wajah ketakutannya dua hari yang lalu itu. Feliciano memang gampang takut. Tapi ia juga penasaran. Rasa penasarannya itulah yang mengalahkan ketakutannya.

Kini ia segera mengangkat tasnya dan berlari masuk ke dalam, disusul oleh Ludwig, Gilbert dan Kiku.

Made menatap kepergian mereka. "Semoga mereka tidak diganggu oleh 'mereka'…" bisiknya. Ia berbalik, berjalan ke arah mobilnya dan pergi dari sana

BERSAMBUNG

_Yap, karakter lain akan muncul belakangan._

_Sekedar informasi,Taman Festival Bali dalam cerita ini benar-benar ada. Ya, BENAR-BENAR ADA!. Benar, taman itu adalah taman yang terlupakan Tapi pastinya bukan taman yang sangat menakutkan seperti dalam cerita_

_Aku pernah masuk ke sana bersama teman-teman kampusku dalam pelajaran fotografi. _

_Di Part 2 nanti aku akan menceritakan lebih lagi tentang taman ini._

_XDb_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mysterious Park**

**Part 2**

**(Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya bukan punya saya ._. )**

Sepi. Itulah yang terlintas pertama kali saat mereka memasuki taman. Tak ada satu orang pun. Made memang sempat bercerita bahwa tempat itu sudah sangat-sangat jarang dikunjungi. Bahkan orang Bali pun mungkin sudah lupa dengan keberadaannya. Made sendiri hampir tak ingat, kalau saja klub fotografinya tak mengajaknya ke sana.

Keempat orang itu, anggota klub jurnalistik plus Gilbert, perlahan berjalan lebih ke dalam lagi. Pohon-pohon tumbuh dengan liar di sekeliling mereka. Dedaunan kering berserakan di jalanan. Jalanan yang dilapisi semen tampak telah retak-retak. Tanaman-tanaman kecil yang merambat dan rumput pun timbul dari retakan-retakan tersebut. Di kejauhan sana tampak beberapa bangunan yang juga sama tak terawatnya. Lumut tumbuh dimana-mana. Pecahan-pecahan bangunan pun berserakan.

"Waah!" Feliciano berseru kagum. Matanya berbinar saat memandang sekelilingnya. Ternyata taman itu tak seberapa menakutkan seperti bayangannya. Ia malah senang dengan kesunyian tempat itu.

"Oh, ternyata hanya begini saja!" Gilbert tampak sedikit kecewa. "Kupikir akan menakutkan seperti apa. Wah, tidak se-awesome bayanganku ini…"

Ludwig hanya diam dan menulis sesuatu dalam catatannya. Kiku sibuk memotret sekitarnya.

Keadaan di sekitar mereka begitu tenang. Tidak ada penampakan. Tidak ada hantu. Hanya sebuah tempat yang sunyi.

Feliciano melangkah lebih jauh lagi, melewati tumpukan daun kering yang berserakan dan mendekati sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar. Pecahan kaca berserakan di sekitarnya, beserta pecahan-pecahan batu dari tembok. Pintu bangunan itu tertutup rapat. Namun jendela besar di sebelahnya pecah, membuka jalan bagi mereka untuk masuk. Feliciano terdiam. Ia ragu untuk masuk. Keadaan di dalam rasanya sama hancurnya dengan di luar.

"Tapi kelihatannya di dalam juga tak ada hantu…" pikir Feliciano. Ia melihat ke arah dalam. Dan ia menjadi penasaran. Feliciano ingin tahu keadaan di dalam sana. Hanya saja ia tak ingin masuk sendirian. "Aku harus mengajak yang lainnya vee~" pikirnya lagi. Ia pun berbalik dan melihat Kiku sedang memotret tak jauh darinya.

"Kiku, Kiku!" Feliciano mendekati Kiku dengan riang. "Kita masuk ke dalam sana, yuk! Aku penasaran apa saja yang ada di sana! Vee~" ajaknya sambil menunjuk jalan masuk pada bangunan besar itu.

"Ng…masuk ya?" Kiku tampak ragu, antara melihat-lihat di luar saja atau masuk ke dalam bangunan.

Ludwig mendengar pembicaraan mereka dan melihat ke arah bangunan itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin masuk juga. Tapi ia belum puas mengamati keadaan di luar sini. "Kalian berdua masuklah!" katanya pada akhirnya. "Aku dan Gilbert akan menunggu di sini sambil melihat-lihat. Kalau kalian sudah keluar, giliran kami yang akan masuk nanti."

"Vee~ " Feliciano tampak senang. Ketua klub jurnalistik itu telah memberi izin padanya untuk masuk. Ia menoleh pada Kiku. "Ayo Kiku, kita masuk ke sana!" ajaknya.

"I…iya…" jawab Kiku. Ia menggenggam erat tas ranselnya dan mengikuti Feliciano. Keduanya pun masuk perlahan ke dalam gedung. "Hati-hati, banyak pecahan kaca di sini," katanya kemudian setelah melihat keadaan di sekitar jalan masuk.

"Vee~ Tenang saja. Pecahan kacanya hanya di dekat jalan masuk saja," sahut Feliciano. Ia berlari masuk lebih dalam lagi.

Kiku berjalan perlahan. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk memotret. "Sudah kuduga, tak akan ada hantu di sini," katanya dalam hati. "Tapi menarik juga bisa mengunjungi tempat seperti ini…"

Potongan-potongan dan serpihan kayu tampak berserakan di lantai bangunan. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ada suatu tempat yang mirip dengan loket.

"Apa dulunya ini merupakan tempat pembelian karcis masuk bagi pengunjung taman?" Tapi Kiku juga melihat pintu besar yang tertutup di dekat sana. "Mungkin juga dulunya ini adalah gedung bioskop," pikirnya lagi.

"Vee~ aku jadi penasaran dengan apa yang ada di balik pintu ini…" Feliciano mendekati pintu itu dan mencoba membukanya. Tapi pintu itu tertutup rapat. "Vee~ Tidak bisa dibuka.."

"Sudahlah Feliciano-kun. Kita lihat tempat lain saja!" sahut Kiku. Ia juga penasaran. Tapi tak baik jika mereka membuka pintu itu dengan paksa. Tadi Made berkata bahwa sebaiknya mereka tidak bertindak sembarangan bukan?

"Hh… Kenapa harus dikunci sih?" Feliciano kecewa dan beralih dari pintu itu, kembali melihat sekitarnya.

Ada tempat duduk dari bahan semen berbentuk lingkaran besar di tengah-tengah sana. Semut-semut kecil merayap perlahan di atasnya. Ah, tapi apa itu tempat duduk ya? Feliciano tak terlalu yakin. Apa dulunya orang bisa duduk disini sambil menunggu giliran untuk membeli tiket? Ia mulai berandai-andai.

Kiku berjalan ke kiri, melewati loket. Di depan loket ada kaca-kaca dimana mereka bisa melihat keluar, ke tempat tadi. Kiku bisa melihat Ludwig dan Gilbert dari sana. Mereka tampak ayik mengobrol. Gilbert mengeluarkan kamera dari tasnya dan memotret sekelilingnya juga. Iseng-iseng Kiku memotret mereka dari dalam. Kaca yang buram memang sedikit mengganggunya. Tapi Kiku tak terlalu peduli.

Setelah itu Kiku berbalik, hendak berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Sebuah tanaman merambat tampak bergelantungan dari langit-langit ke bawah. Kiku memotretnya, lalu memotret loket di sebelahnya. Ia juga berbalik dan memotret Feliciano yang tampak sibuk dengan tempat duduk (?) berbentuk lingkaran besar itu. Hm…sepertinya ia mengamati sesuatu.

Mendadak Feliciano duduk begitu saja di sana. Feliciano menurunkan dan membuka tasnya lalu mengambil kotak makanan. "Aku lapar vee~" kata pemuda Italia itu.

Kiku hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Ia hendak berjalan lagi. Namun sesuatu di dekat jendela menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kiku dalam hati. Tampak sebuah jaket berwarna coklat tua tergeletak begitu saja di bawah sana, di antara serpihan-serpihan kayu. Kiku berjongkok dan meraih jaket itu.

"Sepertinya jaket ini belum terlalu lama di sini," pikirnya lagi. Jaket itu belum terlalu rusak. Kalau sudah lama, tentu jaket itu akan dipenuhi debu atau serpihan kayu. Tapi jaket itu tampak utuh. Kecuali bagian depannya..ada lubang yang cukup besar di sana dan noda berwarna merah kehitaman di sekeliling lubang itu.

"Ini…" Kiku terkejut. "..darah?"

Kiku meletakkan tas dan kameranya perlahan di sampingnya dan mengamati jaket itu baik-baik. Ternyata bukan hanya di bagian depan. Ada noda kehitaman lain di sekitar jaket itu. Di tangan, di bahu…

"Siapa pemilik jaket ini?" pikir Kiku. "Kenapa ada begitu banyak noda darah pada jaket ini?" Apa iya ada penjahat yang melarikan diri dan bersembunyi di sini? Itu hal pertama yang terlintas di benaknya. Ataukah ada orang yang terlibat perkelahian? Tapi Kiku menepis pemikirannya. Lubang dibagian depan jaket itu…seperti bekas gigitan binatang buas…

Kiku menjatuhkan jaket itu dan segera berdiri saat menyadarinya. "Masa sih?" pikirnya. "Tak mungkin ada binatang buas di sini…" Namun Kiku ingat informasi yang diperolehnya dari internet. Taman itu juga dulunya merupakan tempat penampungan hewan langka. Di sana juga ada kolam reptil…dengan beberapa ekor buaya.

"Vee…ada apa Kiku?" Feliciano mendekati Kiku, menduga ada sesuatu yang aneh ditemukan oleh sahabatnya itu. Melihat Kiku yang terdiam dan melihat ke bawah, Feliciano langsung tertarik untuk melihat ke bawah, dan ia melihat jaket itu. "Jaket siapa ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Entahlah," jawab Kiku pelan. "Tidak…tidak mungkin ada buaya lepas!" Ia mencoba berpikir logis. "Buaya-buaya itu pasti telah dipindahkan saat tempat ini ditutup. Dan jaket ini… mungkin hanya orang iseng saja." Tapi untuk apa seseorang iseng menaruh jaket yang tampak berlumuran darah seperti itu?

"Vee~ jaket ini berlubang!" Tanpa Kiku sadari Feliciano telah meraih jaket itu dan mengamatinya. "Pantas saja jaket ini dibuang pemiliknya! Ng…noda apa ini yang banyak di sini…"

"Turunkan jaket itu, Feliciano-kun!" kata Kiku tiba-tiba dengan setengah berteriak.

Feliciano agak terkejut. Ia menjatuhkan jaket itu dan menoleh pada Kiku. "Kenapa vee?" tanyanya.

Kiku terdiam. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia harus berkata seperti itu. Tapi jaket itu benar-benar membuat perasaannya tak enak. "Tidak apa-apa," kata Kiku kemudian. "Kita keluar saja. Tak ada yang bisa kita amati lagi di sini. Biar Ludwig-san dan Gilbert-san giliran masuk." Kiku segera meraih tas dan kameranya.

"Vee…Kiku takut ya?" tanya Feliciano.

Gerakan Kiku terhenti. Takut? Apa yang ia takutkan? Tak ada hal yang membuatnya harus takut. Perasaannya tak enak, itu saja. Kiku menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan Feliciano itu.

"Kiku sakit? Tidak enak badan?" tanya Feliciano lagi. Ia sedikit cemas. Biasanya Kiku selalu tampak tenang. Tapi sesaat tadi ia terlihat gelisah.

"Tidak tidak… Saya hanya ingin melihat suasana di luar saja," jawab Kiku. Ia segera melangkahkan kaki, menuju ke luar.

"Vee~ Tunggu aku!" buru-buru Feliciano mengambil tasnya yang masih berada di tempat duduk tadi. Ia pun mengikuti Kiku ke luar.

Kiku melihat sekelilingnya. Ludwig dan Gilbert tak lagi berada di tempat tadi. "Harusnya mereka belum jauh," pikir Kiku. Tadi Ludwig berjanji akan menunggu mereka. Lagipula setelah ini giliran mereka yang akan masuk ke dalam.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano berteriak, memanggil pria Jerman itu. "Gilbert, Ludwig! Kami sudah keluar nih!"

Tak ada jawaban.

Kiku yakin tadi mereka berdua masih di sekitar sana. Bukankah tadi ia sempat melihat mereka dari jendela di dalam, bahkan memotret mereka? Kiku jadi menyesal kenapa ia tak melihat ke arah mana kedua orang itu pergi setelahnya.

"Gilbert, Ludwig!" Feliciano memanggil lagi.

Tapi kembali tak ada jawaban.

"Gilbert, Ludwig! Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini!" seru Feliciano. "Vee~"

"Ludwig-san! Gilbert-san!" Kiku ikut memanggil. "Hh..bisa-bisanya mereka bermain petak umpet di sini!" keluhnya dalam hati.

"Vee…mereka meninggalkan kita" Feliciano tertunduk lesu. "Apa mereka ingin menakut-nakuti kita?"

"Tidak. Saya rasa mereka terlalu asyik melihat-lihat hingga tak sadar berjalan terlalu jauh." Kiku mencoba tak berpikir negatif. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita berjalan saja sambil mencari mereka."

"Baiklah," sahut Feliciano.

Mereka hendak berjalan. Namun Kiku merasakan adanya hawa aneh di belakang mereka. "Apa itu?" Dengan cepat Kiku menoleh. Sesosok wanita berbaju putih dengan rambut panjang menutupi wajahnya telah berdiri di belakang mereka. Tangan kanannya terangkat, hendak meraih bahu Feliciano.

"Awas Feliciano-kun!" Kiku menarik Feliciano secepatnya dan menjauhi wanita itu.

Feliciano terkejut. "Ada apa sih?" tanyanya.

Kiku hanya terdiam. Matanya menunjukkan ketakutan yang besar. Ia mencoba tenang. Namun pada akhirnya ia hanya mampu terdiam, nyaris gemetar. Wanita itu berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Kakinya…tidak menapak tanah.

"Vee?" Dengan penasaran Feliciano berbalik, melihat ke arah yang dilihat Kiku. Matanya pun terbelalak, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "A…a…" Feliciano langsung gemetaran dan jatuh terduduk.

Wanita di depannya melayang perlahan ke arah mereka. "Pengganggu," bisiknya pelan.

"Ha…hantu…" Felicino berkata dengan ketakutan. "A…ada hantu…"

Bukan hanya wanita itu saja sepertinya. Sesaat kemudian sosok-sosok lain bermunculan. Sosok-sosok yang mengerikan…

**BERSAMBUNG**

Seperti yang sudah kutulis sebelumnya, beberapa hal di sini adalah nyata. Misalnya saja tentang bangunan dan isinya tadi… Tentu saja minus jaket itu. Kalau ada yang mau lihat foto-fotonya, bisa lihat di google atau hubungi saya 8D

Ng… sedikit membahas tentang hantu…

Waktu itu aku masuk bersama teman-teman sekelasku plus beberapa orang dari luar kampus yang menjadi model pemotretan. Tapi akhirnya kami berpencar dan berjalan sesuai dengan kelompok (Pemotretan dilakukan secara berkelompok. Tiap kelompok terdiri dari 4-5 orang ditambah dengan 1-2 orang model). Aku pergi berlima. Waktu itu kami bingung dengan tema apa yang akan kami angkat. Karena baju yang kubawa yang bisa dipakai sang model tanpa harus ke kamar ganti adalah yukata…waktu itu tema yang kami putuskan akhirnya adalah 'Hantu Jepang' XP

Tapi akhirnya kami tidak bertemu dengan hantu. Yang melihatnya adalah anggota kelompok yang lain ._. Katanya dia sampai nangis gitu…entah apa yang dilihatnya.

Ya, itu cerita sekilas saja tentang kejadian nyata….

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca dan review, juga untuk yang fave~

Chapter selanjutnya mungkin minggu depan, dengan hal-hal tak terduga lainnya 8D


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf untuk beberapa hal.

Pertama, saya sedang dalam proses penulisan skripsi. Sidangnya tepat sebulan lagi. Oleh karena itu setelah chapter ini, entah kapan lagi saya bisa melanjutkannya… Kalau bisa sih minggu depan. Tapi kalau tidak… maaf, tapi saya pasti akan menyelesaikan fict ini sampai tamat

Kedua, mungkin genre fanfict ini ke depannya akan berubah jadi semi fantasy… Karena itu untuk yang mengharapkan full horror, mungkin ga akan terlalu puas dengan fict ini.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review dan memberikan masukan.

Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf, dan selamat membaca…

**Mysterious Park**

**Part 3**

**(Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya bukan punya saya ._. )**

"Pengganggu," bisik wanita berambut panjang itu. "Pengganggu harus dilenyapkan."

"Harus mati," sahut makhluk-makhluk lainnya.

Taman yang tadinya sunyi dan tenang itu mendadak ramai. Namun bukan ramai oleh manusia biasa. Melainkan sosok-sosok mengerikan.

"Ja…Jangan mendekat…" Feliciano semakin gemetar. Ia ingin berlari dan keluar secepatnya dari taman itu. Akan tetapi rasa takut telah melumpuhkan badannya.

Bagaimana tidak takut?

Di belakang wanita berambut panjang itu ada sosok yang mirip manusia. Namun wajahnya hancur. Tubuhnya sendiri juga hancur, daging yang membusuk tampak jelas dari tubuhnya. Di sampingnya ada makhluk yang hanya tinggal tulang belulang saja. Makhluk itu berjalan perlahan-lahan bersama mayat hidup tadi. Di balik pohon sana ada sesosok wanita lain. Mulutnya sobek hingga ke dekat telinganya. Wanita itu tampak tertawa mengerikan.

"Pe…pergi…" Feliciano ketakutan. "Jangan dekati kami!"

Mereka tidak peduli. Mereka terus mendekat.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang dingin dan basah menyentuh lengan Feliciano dari belakang. Feliciano pun refleks menoleh dan mendapati sesosok wanita berlumuran darah dengan wajah dan tubuh rusak tengah merangkak tepat di belakangnya.

"Huuuuaaaa!" Feliciano berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. "Lepaskan akuuu! Pergi kaaaaaauuuu!" Ia meronta sekuat tenaga, ingin melepaskan diri dari pegangan wanita itu. Feliciano juga mengacung-acungkan bendera putih yang entah dibawanya dari mana. "Aku menyeraaahhh! Lepaskaaaaaaaannnnn!"

Tapi wanita itu malah mempererat cengkeramannya.

"Pergiiiii! Lepaskan akuu! Aku…aku akan melakukan apapuun! Aku tak akan mengganggumu! Pergilah!" Feliciano terus berteriak-teriak.

Wanita itu merangkak semakin dekat. Tangan kirinya tetap mencengkeram erat lengan Feliciano. Sementara tangan kanannya mulai terjulur, hendak meraih wajah pemuda itu.

"Minggir kau!" Mendadak terdengar suara pukulan keras. Wanita itu melepas cengkeramannya dan tersungkur kesamping.

Kiku berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah. Di tangannya tergenggam erat sepotong kayu yang kebetulan tadi ada di sampingnya. Dialah yang memukul si wanita tadi. Kiku terus mencoba melawan rasa takutnya. Tangannya kini mulai gemetar, menyadari perbuatan nekat yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Wanita itu bangun dengan marah. Kiku tahu, apa yang dilakukannya barusan pasti tidak menyenangkan. Tapi ia tak bisa membiarkan Feliciano begitu saja kan? Walaupun ia bingung juga kenapa ia bisa memukul sosok yang harusnya sudah mati itu begitu saja. Bukankah seharusnya mereka tidak memiliki wujud yang solid? Kiku membuang semua pemikirannya saat melihat wanita itu semakin mendekat.

"Ayo Feliciano-kun!" Tanpa menunggu lagi Kiku meraih tangan Feliciano, memaksanya untuk segera berdiri. "Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!"

Feliciano tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia berdiri secepatnya dan langsung berlari sekuat tenaga bersama Kiku.

"Vee~ Ba..bagaimana dengan Ludwig dan Gilbert?" tanya Feliciano sembari mereka berlari.

"…kita akan menghubungi mereka nanti. Semoga saja mereka telah keluar dari taman ini," sahut Kiku. Dalam hati ia tak tenang juga. Apakah Ludwig dan Gilbert telah bertemu dengan hantu-hantu itu juga? Apakah karena itu mereka tadi tak tampak lagi? Apakah mereka berdua telah keluar?

"Vee….dimana sih pintu keluarnya?" seru Feliciano. Mereka terus berlari dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar tadi. Tapi…

Mendadak langkah Kiku terhenti. Matanya terbelalak, tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Keringat mengalir deras di wajahnya.

"A…ada apa?" Feliciano pun berhenti berlari. Ia mendekati Kiku. "Kita harus cepat keluar dari sini, Kiku! Jangan berhenti!"

"Lewat mana?" tanya Kiku pelan.

"Vee?"

"Lewat mana kita harus keluar?" tanya Kiku lagi.

"Lewat gerbang masuk tadi kan? Kita bisa keluar dari sana vee…" jawab Feliciano.

"Dimana gerbangnya?" tanya Kiku.

Dan Feliciano pun terdiam.

"Harusnya tadi kita belum berjalan terlalu jauh dari gerbang masuk," kata Kiku. "Seharusnya gerbang itu masih terlihat dari sini. Tapi…"

Feliciano membisu, melihat ke arah dimana seharusnya gerbang itu tadi berada. Yang ada kini hanyalah pepohonan yang lebat, hampir sama dengan suasana di belakang mereka. Dedaunan kering dan serpihan kayu berserakan. Juga ada beberapa bangunan rusak. Namun gerbang itu tidak tampak. Gerbangnya hilang?

"Kalian tidak akan bisa keluar." Wanita berambut panjang tadi melayang ke arah mereka. Tak lama kemudian sosok-sosok tadi juga bermunculan. Mereka tertawa-tawa.

"Mereka…mereka datang lagi…" Feliciano mulai gemetar lagi.

Kiku menggigit bibirnya, berusaha tetap tenang. Ia tak boleh takut. Ia harus tetap kuat. Ia tak boleh menyerah dengan ketakutan ini. "Ayo berpikirlah…" katanya dalam hati. "Dimana jalan keluarnya?"

Kiku yakin barusan mereka tidak berlari ke arah yang salah. Salah sekalipun, mereka baru berlari sebentar. Tak mungkin gerbang itu tak terlihat.

"Kalian akan terperangkap selamanya di sini." Mayat hidup tadi mulai angkat suara.

"Matilah…"

"Kiku tolongggg!" Feliciano berteriak. Sosok perempuan berlumuran darah tadi muncul lagi di dekat mereka dengan merangkak. Perlahan ia menyeret kaki Feliciano dengan kedua tangannya. Di belakangnya, perempuan lain membawa sebuah pisau…

"Veeee… Tolong akuuuuu!" Feliciano berteriak kencang. Ia hendak dibunuh!

Si perempuan siap menusukkan pisau ke tubuh Feliciano.

Kiku bereaksi cepat. "…tak kusangka saya benar-benar memerlukan ini…" katanya. Ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah katana dari dalamnya. Sebelum si wanita menusuk Feliciano, Kiku mengayunkan katananya ke arah pisau yang digenggam si wanita. Pisau itu terpental.

Wanita yang menyeret Feliciano tampak marah. Ia berdiri dan hendak menyerang Kiku. Darah dari si wanita berceceran di tanah. Perutnya sobek dan tampak sangat mengerikan.

Kiku mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha tak melihat tubuh si wanita itu. Lalu ia mengayunkan katananya, bermaksud menakuti si wanita agar ia menjauh. Namun si wanita tidak mundur. Ia terkena tebasan Kiku. Tangan kanannya putus dan mengucurkan banyak darah.

Melihat itu Kiku diam tak bergerak. Harusnya hantu tak memiliki wujud solid. Tapi ini… Dan… apa yang telah ia lakukan? "S…saya…" Kiku berbisik pelan. "Saya tak bermaksud…"

Wanita tadi hanya tertawa. Ia tetap berjalan meskipun keadaan tubuhnya benar-benar hancur. "…kau harus mati," katanya.

Sosok yang lainnya ikut mendekat.

Feliciano melesat ke belakang Kiku. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di punggung pemuda itu. "Tidak…" katanya. "Aku tidak mau berada di sini lagi. Aku ingin keluar. Aku takut…. Vee…"

Kiku berjalan mundur perlahan-lahan. Feliciano hanya mengikuti saja. Kiku juga merasa takut. Walaupun ia membawa senjata, ia tak pernah ingin menggunakannya. Kiku suka dengan katana itu dan membawanya sebagai…semacam jimat, itu saja. Ia tak menyukai pertarungan dan darah. Ia tak ingin menggunakannya, walaupun untuk melawan makhluk-makhluk mengerikan seperti ini.

"Kiku, usir mereka…" Feliciano sudah hampir menangis.

Si mayat hidup malah sudah mengacungkan kayu tajam yang baru saja dipungutnya.

Kiku menggenggam katananya erat-erat. "Mereka akan membunuh kami," pikirnya. "Kami tak boleh mati di tangan setan-setan ini…"

"Matilah!" Si wanita tadi maju dan mengayunkan tangan kirinya, berusaha meraih Kiku.

Tapi Kiku tak tinggal diam lagi. Ia langsung menyerang dengan katananya. Si wanita jatuh menjerit dengan tubuh nyaris terbelah dua. Makhluk-makhluk yang lain maju menyerang. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Kiku menyerang mereka semua. Satu persatu makhluk-makhluk itu berjatuhan dan lenyap tanpa bekas. Namun si wanita berambut panjang menghilang.

"Lihat saja nanti," bisiknya.

Setelah itu taman menjadi sepi lagi. Tak ada makhluk mengerikan, tak ada setan yang bertumbangan di tanah, bahkan tak ada noda darah di katana milik Kiku.

"Mereka hilang…vee…." Feliciano melihat sekelilingnya dengan tak percaya. Sahabatnya berhasil memukul mundur makhluk-makhluk itu. "Vee~ Kiku, kamu berhasil!"

"Saya…" Kiku terdiam. Kepalanya dipenuhi bayangan akan peristiwa barusan. Ketakutan mulai menghantuinya lagi. Apa yang barusan telah ia lakukan? Makhluk-makhluk mengerikan…. Darah… pedang… tangan yang terputus… melenyapkan mereka…. Kiku menjatuhkan katananya dengan wajah pucat. Ia melihat kedua tangannya dengan gemetar. "Saya…membunuh mereka?"

"Kiku!" Feliciano memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Ja..jangan takut! Me…mereka setan, vee!" seru Feliciano. "Mereka sudah mati sejak awal! Dan mereka ingin membunuh kita! Mereka.. mereka harus diusir dan dilenyapkan!"

Kiku menoleh pada Feliciano. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh pemuda Italia itu masih belum berhenti gemetar. Ia pasti sangat ketakutan melihat makhluk-makhluk tadi. Apalagi ia hampir terbunuh tadi….oleh makhluk yang tak seharusnya masih hidup itu. Ya… faktanya, makhluk-makhluk itu memang telah mati. Seharusnya mereka tidak mengganggu Feliciano dan dirinya. Jadi apakah perbuatannya tadi itu salah?

"Vee… Ayo Kiku! Kita harus keluar secepatnya dari sini" kata Feliciano. "Aku takut nanti mereka datang lagi…"

Kiku menarik nafas pelan. "Tenang…" katanya dalam hati. Ya, ia tahu. Ini bukan saatnya untuk takut dan bimbang lagi. Mereka harus segera keluar.

"Tak akan kubiarkan mereka mengganggu kita lagi," kata Kiku akhirnya. "Kita pasti akan keluar dari sini…bersama Ludwig-san dan Gilbert-san."

"Vee~" Felicino mengangguk. "Semoga mereka baik-baik saja."

"Mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja," kata Kiku. "Mereka berdua adalah orang yang kuat dan berani. Mereka pasti akan selamat."

Feliciano mengangguk. Ludwig adalah ketua klub jurnalistik. Di saat deadline mengejar, ia adalah orang yang teguh dan terus bekerja tanpa mengenal lelah. Dan Gilbert…Ia selalu tampak bersemangat dimana saja. Dia yang mengaku dirinya sangat awesome itu pasti tak akan kalah oleh hantu-hantu tadi.

"Ayo!" Kiku mengambil katananya dan menggendong tasnya di punggunggnya. "Kita harus segera mencari mereka dan keluar dari sini."

Feliciano tersenyum lega melihat Kiku kembali tegar. Ia cepat-cepat mengangguk "Vee~ Ayo!" serunya kencang.

Kedua pemuda itu kembali berjalan. Mencari kedua temannya, mencari pintu keluar.

…

Asrama Hetalia Gakuen…

Yao, seorang pelajar yang berasal dari China sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ini hari kedua liburan musim panas. Tapi ia belum berniat pulang ke negaranya.

"Kalau aku pulang, paling-paling hanya diceramahi aru," katanya dalam hati. "Dan tidak ada teman aru."

Teman ya… Mendadak Yao menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Baru saja ia melewati kamar milik teman yang sangat dekat dengannya. Teman itu adalah Kiku, yang juga sekaligus merupakan saudara jauhnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang ngobrol dengan Kiku aru," kata Yao dalam hati. Ia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah kamar Kiku. Kemudian Yao berhenti tepat di depannya. "Kiku ada di dalam atau tidak ya?"

Tangan Yao terangkat, hendak mengetuk pintu. Tapi seseorang berseru di belakangnya, membuat Yao menghentikan niatnya.

"Kiku tidak ada di asrama!" seru orang itu.

Yao menoleh. Itu Bayu, sang pemuda dari Indonesia.

Bayu mendekat ke arahnya. "Dia pergi bersama anggota klub jurnalistik lainnya ke negaraku, tepatnya ke pulau Bali."

"Oh…" sahut Yao singkat. "Bersama klub jurnalistik aru? Pasti ada yang ingin diliputnya," katanya dalam hati.

"Mereka ingin pergi ke tempat berhantu. Jadi aku memberitahu tempat bagus di sana. Kurasa mereka sekarang sedng berkeliling di sana," kata Bayu lagi.

Yao mengerutkan kening mendengarnya. "Aru? Tempat berhantu?" tanyanya heran.

"Eh…itu tugas untuk klub jurnalistik," jawab Bayu. "Mereka ditugaskan pergi ke tempat yang menyeramkan atau semacam itulah… Aku memberi tahu tentang Taman Festival Bali. Mereka tertarik dan pergi ke sana."

"Taman Festival Bali?" Yao tambah heran lagi. Ia belum pernah mendengar tentang taman itu. Yao tahu Indonesia. Yao juga tahu tentang pulau Bali. Banyak wisatawan dari negaranya berlibur di sana. Setahunya, Pulau Bali dikenal dengan pantainya yang indah. Pemandangan di daerah pegungungannya juga indah. Begitu banyak tempat wisata di sana termasuk desa Ubud yang dikenal dengan keseniannya. Tapi Taman Festival Bali?

"Memang tak banyak orang yang tahu sih… itu adalah taman bermain yang terlantar dan katanya berhantu begitu…" sahut Bayu.

"Hantu? Kenapa Kiku mau pergi ke tempat seperti itu aru?" tanya Yao.

"Karena tugas dari pembina klubnya. Mereka harus menulis artikel tentang tempat yang seru dan menyeramkan atau ya….seperti itulah! Kebetulan aku mendengar mereka berdiskusi. Jadi kuberitahu saja tentang tempat itu. Kebetulan juga waktu itu aku baru mendapat telepon dari temanku yang sudah berkunjung ke sana," jawab Bayu.

"…temanmu itu bertemu dengan hantu aru?" tanya Yao serius.

Ditanya seperti itu Bayu malah tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sebenarnya sih yang melihat hantu itu hanya temanku saja. Tapi aku bercerita pada klub jurnalistik bahwa temanku dan semua anggota rombongannya melihat hantu. Ada hantu anak kecil, hantu wanita dan foto berhantu… Ng…sebenarnya yang dilihat temanku hanya penampakan yang tidak jelas. Tapi sepertinya Ludwig, ketua klub jurnalistik itu jadi tertarik. Hahaha…"

"…Jadi tempat itu benr-benar berhantu aru?" tanya Yao lagi. Wajahnya tampak lebih serius lagi sekarang.

"Tidak tahu. Rumornya sih begitu. Temanku juga melihat sekilas. Tapi entahlah~" sahut Bayu santai.

Yao terdiam sekarang. Bagi kebanyakan orang, mungkin memasuki tempat berhantu adalah hal wajar. Kebanyakan orang hanya diganggu sedikit dan gangguan itu berakhir setelah mereka keluar. Tapi bisa saja…

"Bisakah kau mengantarku ke sana aru?" tanya Yao kemudian pada Bayu. "Aku sedikit cemas…"

Bayu langsung terkejut, heran. "Hahaha… Kenapa kamu jadi serius begini? Tenang sajalah! Banyak orang masuk ke sana dan mereka baik-baik saja. Klub jurnalistik itu hanya mengambil foto dan menulis artikel. Banyak orang juga melakukannya. Katanya lusa mereka akan segera pulang," kata Bayu.

Yao terdiam lagi. "Bayu benar juga aru," pikirnya.

"Tapi kalau Yao mau ke sana, boleh juga. Nanti malam kita ke Indonesia. Kebetulan aku mau pulang. Sebelum pulang ke Jakarta, rasanya asyik juga ke Bali sebentar" kata Bayu.

"Hm…Baiklah aru! Aku akan ikut denganmu nanti malam!" sahut Yao. Memang dipikir-pikir Bayu benar. Harusnya tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya ada yang mengganjal…

"Kalau Yao ikut, aku juga ikut da!" Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di dekat mereka.

Yao menoleh. Ia kenal suara itu dan sama sekali tidak berharap akan mendengarnya sekarang. Itu suara Ivan! Pelajar dari Russia itu!

"Hai!" Ivan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Di hari yang cerah ini Ivan tetap saja memakai pakaian kesukaannya, long coat berwarna cokelat muda dan syal di lehernya. Ia mendekati kedua temannya dan menoleh pada Yao.

Yao cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya. Ia enggan dilihat seperti itu. Yao tahu, Ivan itu senang sekali mengikutinya. Kemanapun Yao pergi, Ivan akan mengikutinya diam-diam. Terkadang Ivan juga dengan sengaja memperlihatkan diri sambil tersenyum misterius padanya. Entah apa yang diinginkannya.

"Halo, Ivan!" sahut Bayu. 'Kamu juga akan ikut ke Bali?"

"Kemanapun Yao Yao pergi, aku akan ikut da!" sahut Ivan, tetap dengan senyum misteriusnya.

Bayu mengangguk-angguk tanpa berkomentar lagi. Ia sudah mendengar sifat-sifat Ivan dari teman-temannya. Ivan itu misterius dan menyeramkan. Jadi Bayu tak ingin cari masalah dengannya.

Sementara Yao hanya bisa pasrah.

"Kalian mau ke Bali?' Mendadak seseorang dengan nada riang menginterupsi percakapan mereka lagi.

Bayu menoleh. Selain Ivan ternyata masih ada orang yang mendengar percakapan mereka. Hh…mimpi apa Bayu semalam? Kali ini bukan hanya satu orang. Selain si pemuda yang ceria, ada dua orang lagi yang datang mendekati mereka.

"Hei, git… Jangan bilang kalau kau mau ke Bali juga!" kata seorang pemuda dengan alis tebal pada pemuda ceria berkacamata tadi.

"Kenapa tidak Iggy? Seorang hero harus berani menjelajah ke seluruh tempat di dunia ini!" sahut sang pemuda berkacamata. "Dan Iggy juga harus ikut."

Mendengar itu, pemuda beralis tebal tadi jadi kesal. "Kenapa aku harus ikut?" tanyanya.

Sang pemuda ceria hanya tertawa. Nama pemuda itu adalah Alfred. Ia pelajar dari Amerika yang sangat suka menganggap dirinya sebagai hero. Sedangkan pemuda beralis tebal tadi adalah Arthur, pemuda berkebangsaan Inggris. Keduanya bersahabat dengan sangat dekat, walau sering terlihat bertengkar juga.

"Hh…pergi ke tempat berhantu tak cocok dengan diriku yang indah ini. Aku tidak akan ikut." Pemuda Perancis di sebelah mereka angkat suara. Namanya Francis, orang yang sangat menyukai keindahan (?)

"Oh…" Arthur menoleh ke arahnya dengan sinis. "Kau tidak ikut? Jadi kau takut ya?" tanyanya.

Francis melirik dengan kesal. "Bukannya yang takut itu kamu? Barusan kamu menolak diajak Alfred kan?" sahutnya.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak takut!" Nada bicara Arthur mulai meninggi.

"Aku juga tidak takut!" balas Francis.

Tak lama kemudian teriakan-teriakan mereka terdengar. Ya, mereka bertengkar dengan sangat indahnya.

"Jadi…" Yao melihat mereka dengan wajah lelah. Mereka adalah teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia biasa melihat pemandangan seperti ini di kelas. Karena itu beberapa hari ini rasanya ia ingin menyendiri sebentar. Tapi sepertinya langit belum mengizinkannya.

"Jadi malam ini mari kita berangkat ke Bali!" seru Alfred dengan suara lantang.

Tak jauh dari sana, seorang pemuda berkacamata yang mirip dengan Alfred duduk sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya erat-erat. Matanya berkaca-kaca karena sedih. "Uuh… Kenapa aku tak didengarkan?" tanyanya. "Aku juga ingin ke Bali…"

**BERSAMBUNG**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mysterious Park**

**Part 4**

**(Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya bukan punya saya ._. )**

Hari sudah sore.

Matahari telah berpindah ke arah Barat. Cuaca masih tampak cerah. Di depan gerbang masuk Taman Festival Bali tampak dua orang anak kecil berlarian sambil tertawa-tawa. Kaki mereka penuh dengan pasir. Mereka berlari-lari dari arah pantai yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Eh, mai-mai (ke sini)! Lihat itu!" Tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka berhenti dan menunjuk ke arah taman.

Temannya terdiam. Ia turut menghentikan langkahnya. Pandangannya mengikuti ke arah mana temannya menunjuk. Tatapannya pun berhenti pada pintu gerbang taman. "Tempat ape to (tempat apa itu)?" tanyanya.

Anak yang tadi hanya angkat bahu. Ia melihat gerbang dengan penuh semangat "Kayaknya seru kalau main ke sana…" sahutnya. Anak itu berjalan perlahan, mendekati pintu gerbang taman.

"Eh! Wayan! Wayan!" Mendadak seorang anak yang lain berteriak dan berlari mendekati mereka. "Tusing dadi masuk kema! Nak I bapa ngorahang ada leak ditu! (Tidak boleh masuk ke situ. Bapak berkata ada setan di situ)" serunya lagi

"Iihh…" Seorang dari anak tadi langsung bergidik ketakutan. Matanya menatap gerbang. Ia yang tadinya penasaran jadi enggan masuk ke sana. Ada setan? Ia takut mendengarnya.

Akan tetapi anak satunya yang dipanggil Wayan tadi menggeleng. "Bek orang biasa masuk. Sing ja kenape-kenape (Banyak orang biasa masuk tapi tidak apa-apa)," katanya.

Anak yang baru datang tadi cepat-cepat menyahut. "Katanya beda sekarang…"

"Beda kenken?" tanya anak yang bernama Wayan.

"Beda aja," sahut yang ditanya. "Hantunya tambah banyak, tambah angker. Kalau malam ada bola api aneh dari sana."

"Aaahh…mai mulih! (Ayo pulang)" Teman Wayan tadi langsung beranjak, hendak pergi secepatnya. "Suba sanja ne. De masuk-masuk ke tempat keto. Sing bisa mulih mara nawang… (Sudah sore ini. Jangan masuk ke tempat seperti itu. Tidak bisa pulang baru tahu…)"

Wayan terdiam di tempat. Matanya kembali menatap gerbang itu. Taman yang sepi… luas dan tampak tenang. Pasti asyik kalau berlarian atau main petak umpet di dalam kan? Tapi…. "Hantunya tambah banyak?" tanyanya dalam hati. "Ada-ada saja…"

Namun ia melihat matahari yang memang sudah mulai terbenam. Kalau tidak segera pulang, pastinya ia akan dimarahi oleh orang tuanya. Dan ia tak mau itu terjadi. Akhirnya dengan malas ia pun meninggalkan tempat itu, menyusul kedua temannya.

"Lain kali…" katanya dalam hati.

…

Hawa mencekam memenuhi taman. Sesekali angin bertiup pelan. Suara gesekan dedaunan dari pepohonan dan semak-semak yang tertiup angin terdengar jelas.

Feliciano menoleh ke sekitarnya dengan ketakutan. Suara-suara itu membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Ia takut. Apakah hantu lain muncul? Namun ternyata berkali-kali dilihat, itu memang hanya suara angin dan dedaunan saja. "Vee…."

"Hanya suara angin," sahut Kiku.

Kedua pemuda itu terus berjalan. Sesekali Feliciano berteriak memanggil kedua teman mereka, Ludwig dan Gilbert. Kedua orang itu belum juga ditemukan. Mereka juga masih belum menemukan pintu keluar taman itu. Bahkan sepertinya mereka mulai tersesat. Kemanapun mereka pergi, mereka selalu merasa asing. Pemandangan yang terhampar di depan mereka selalu tampak tak sama dengan yang pernah mereka lewati… atau mungkin selalu tampak sama? Entahlah… Sejauh mata memandang, hanya tampak rumah-rumah kosong yang telah berantakan, pohon-pohon yang berdaun lebat, lantai semen yang dipenuhi lumut dan tanaman merambat yang tumbuh dengan liar. Kemanapun mereka pergi, hanya itu yang tampak.

"Ludwigg! Gilbeeerrrttt!" Feliciano mulai berteriak lagi, berharap kedua temannya segera menjawab. Tapi yang terdengar malahan hanya gema dari suaranya sendiri.

Feliciano mulai putus asa. Tempat itu memang aneh. Jangankan keluar, kemana mereka pergi sekarang saja mereka tidak tahu. Made memang sudah menceritakan tentang tempat itu. Harusnya taman itu tidak seluas ini. Seluas-luasnya, tak akan mungkin membuat orang tersesat dan tak bisa menemukan pintu keluar seperti ini!

"Ludwig! Gilbert!" seru Feliciano. Kemana kedua sahabatnya itu? Apakah mereka juga tersesat? Mungkinkah mereka sudah keluar? Feliciano hanya bisa berharap semoga mereka baik-baik saja. Dan sekarang… ke arah mana lagi mereka harus pergi?

"Tolooonggg!" Akhirnya Feliciano meneriakkan kata yang lain. "Siapapun juga, tolong kamiiii!"

'Kresek….'

Kiku menoleh dengan waspada. Lagi-lagi terdengar suara dedaunan. Tapi kali ini tanpa ada angin yang bertiup…

"Vee~ Siapa itu?" tanya Feliciano. "Ludwig? Gilbert?"

'Kresek….kresek….'

Tak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar hanya suara gesekan dedaunan.

"Vee….."

'Kresek….'

Kedua mata Feliciano melebar dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sesuatu muncul dari balik semak-semak. Dua sosok mengerikan…

"Huwaaaaaa!" Feliciano berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Dengan cepat ia bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kiku.

Lagi-lagi hal mengerikan ada di depan mereka. Dua sosok yang berpakaian compang-camping dengan banyak perban melilit di sekitar tubuh mereka. Di sela-sela perban itu tampak tubuh yang telah membusuk. Kedua sosok itu berjalan dengan seringaian di wajah mereka.

"Ja…jangan mendekaaattt!" Feliciano berteriak dengan suara bergetar. Ia membenamkan wajah di punggung Kiku.

Kiku, pemuda Jepang itu tampak sedikit terganggu. Tapi dengan tenang ia menatap kedua sosok mengerikan di depannya. Ia mengeluarkan katana dari sarungnya dan menunggu dengan waspada.

"Huaaaaaaaa!" Feliciano berteriak ketakutan lagi saat mencoba melihat kedua sosok itu. Tubuh yang rusak dan tatapan itu…sangat menakutkan!

Keduanya bergerak pelan. Namun tiba-tiba mereka berlari dengan cepat.

"Jangan ke siniii!" Feliciano mencoba memohon.

Tapi kedua makhluk itu tak berhenti.

Keringat mengalir di wajah Kiku. Haruskah ia melawan lagi? Tapi tampaknya ia tak punya pilihan lain. Salah satu dari sosok itu menyerang Kiku. Pemuda itu segera mengayunkan katananya. Sosok itu mundur. Namun yang satunya malah melompat dan melayangkan pukulan. Kiku menghindarinya. Sosok yang satunya lagi sudah siap menyerang.

"Aaa….Aa…" Feliciano hanya bisa menggenggam erat bagian belakang jaket yang dikenakan Kiku. Ia mencoba menghindar sebisanya. Kedua makhluk itu tak hanya berusaha menyerang Kiku saja, tapi juga menyerang dirinya. "Hentikan!" seru Feliciano. "Jangan serang aku! Aku menyerah! Pergilaahhh!"

Tentu saja teriakan itu tidak digubris.

"Pengganggu….harus mati…" kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Kami tidak ingin mengganggu! Kami hanya ingin pulang!" seru Feliciano.

"Menunduk!" Kiku berseru kencang sambil meraih Feliciano dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya yang memegang pedang tampak menepis serangan dari salah satu makhluk mengerikan itu. Makhluk itu ternyata membawa pisau yang lumayan besar. Sosok satunya lagi tampak mengayunkan kayu yang besar. Nyaris saja Feliciano kena, kalau Kiku tidak menariknya

"Vee…." Feliciano hanya bisa diam, gemetar.

Kiku membiarkan pemuda Italia itu terduduk di tanah dan kembali menghadapi kedua makhluk tadi. "Kalau mau menyerangnya, hadapi aku dulu!" kata Kiku pada kedua sosok itu.

Kedua sosok itu menyeringai lagi. Dan mereka menyerang dengan cepat. Namun kekuatan mereka tak seberapa. Dalam sekejap mereka jatuh dengan berlumuran darah, lalu lenyap.

…

Kini hari telah gelap. Matahari telah tak tampak. Namun di dalam taman, tampak cahaya yang cukup besar. Cahaya itu berasal dari api unggun.

"Vee~ makan malamnya sudah siap!" Feliciano berseru riang. Di depannya kini telah siap dua porsi spagetty bolognaise yang disajikan di atas piring plastik. Tak jauh dari sana, ada dua buah panci berisi pasta dan sausnya. Baru saja ia selesai menyiapkan makan malam.

"Untung aku membawa bahan-bahan untuk membuat pasta!" kata Feliciano. Ia memberikan satu piring di depannya pada Kiku. "Vee~ ternyata berguna juga ya~"

"Terim kasih, Feliciano-kun!" Kiku menerima piring itu. Setelah itu mereka makan bersama.

"Kalau mau tambah, bilang saja. Pastanya masih banyak," kata Feliciano. "…aku juga memasak untuk Ludwig dan Gilbert. Vee~ siapa tahu mereka ke sini kalau mencium bau masakan…"

Kiku hanya diam. Hari sudah mulai malam. Sejak tadi mereka terus berjalan. Tapi hasilnya masih nihil. Feliciano mengajaknya beristirahat dan makan malam. Feliciano memang selalu membawa bahan-bahan untuk membuat pasta kemanapun ia pergi. Jadi soal makanan, tak masalah bagi mereka.

"Semoga Ludwig-san dan Gilbert-san menyadari aroma pasta ini…" kata Kiku dalam hati. Terpisah begini di tengah tempat yang berbahaya membuatnya tak tenang. Apalagi ia tak tahu apakah kedua temannya itu membawa bekal makanan atau tidak. Ia tak ingin keduanya kelaparan sementara ia sendiri bisa menikmati makanan yang enak.

"Vee~ Mereka tak datang juga..." kata Feliciano, memecah keheningan. Pemuda Italia itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Dimana-mana tampak gelap. "Ludwig, Gilbert…dimana kalian?"

"Mereka pasti akan datang ke sini." Kiku mencoba berpikir positif. Ia tahu Feliciano sangat dekat dengan Ludwig. Mereka selalu bersama-sama berdua dan tak terpisahkan. Terpencar seperti ini bagi Feliciano mungkin terasa lebih berat dari dugaannya. Kenapa tak mencoba menghubungi lewat handphone? Jangan tanya. Mereka telah berusaha. Tapi tak ada sinyal sedikitpun di handphone mereka.

"Vee…" Feliciano hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia hanya bisa percaya. Semoga mereka bisa segera bertemu lagi.

Kedua orang itu pun terus menunggu dalam kesunyian.

Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu. Suasana terasa semakin sunyi. Tak ada lagi suara dedaunan. Angin malam itu cenderung tenang. Namun udara terasa agak dingin. Sesekali Kiku menambah kayu ke api unggun di dekat mereka. Selain untuk menghangatkan, ia berharap Ludwig dan Gilbert melihat cahaya itu dan segera mendekati mereka. Namun kedua orang itu masih tak tampak juga.

"Kenapa Ludwig-san dan Gilbert-san tak datang?" tanya Kiku dalam hati.

Melihat situasi sekitar yang gelap gulita, sudah jelas bahwa satu-satunya tempat yang terang di taman itu hanyalah tempat mereka sekarang. "Sebenarnya seberapa jauh kami terpisah?" pikir Kiku lagi

"Ludwig…" Feliciano berbisik pelan.

Kiku menoleh. Di sebelahnya, Feliciano tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya di atas tanah, bahkan mengigau. "Hh…" Kiku menghela nafas. "Bahkan dalam tidurnya, Feliciano terus mengingat Ludwig," katanya dalam hati.

"Vee~ Ludwig…. Kamu dimana?" Feliciano mengigau lagi. "Dingin…."

Mendengar itu, perlahan Kiku mengeluarkan selimut dari tasnya. Ia pun menyelimuti pemuda Italia itu. "Kita pasti akan bertemu dengan mereka," bisiknya. "Saya berjanji, kita semua akan keluar dari tempat ini dengan selamat!"

Feliciano kembali tampak tenang.

Melihat itu, Kiku lega dan menyandarkan diri ke pohon di belakangnya. "Apa aku juga tidur saja ya?" pikirnya kemudian. Matanya terus mengawasi Feliciano. Ia meletakkan katananya tepat di sebelahnya. Sejak tadi ia memang tak melepaskan senjata itu dari sisinya. Kiku selalu waspada. Mungkin saja mereka akan diserang lagi, kan?

Tapi mengingat itu, Kiku mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur. "Aku harus tetap berjaga-jaga," katanya dalam hati. "Sudah malam begini, entah mereka akan menyerang atau tidak. Bahaya kalau kami berdua tidur begitu saja…"

Suasana taman saat itu memang relatif tenang. Tak ada tanda-tanda hantu akan menyerang. Tapi Kiku tak ingin lengah begitu saja. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap membuka mata lebar-lebar dan berjaga.

Dugaan Kiku tidak salah.

Tak jauh dari sana, wanita berambut panjang tersenyum lebar.

"Pengganggu," bisiknya.

…

Sementara itu….

Seorang pemuda berambut keperakan berjalan dengan penuh waspada. Ia menggenggam pedang yang tampak telah berkarat di tangan kanannya sambil terus melihat sekeliling. Tas kecilnya berada di bahunya, dalam keadaan sedikit terbuka.

Ia terdiam lama. Suasana di sekitarnya sepi. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan siapapun.

"Sepertinya aman," kata pemuda itu dalam hati. Ia melangkah pelan ke bawah pohon lalu duduk di sana. Pemuda itu menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya sambil menunduk dalam-dalam.

"West… kenapa jadi begini…" bisiknya.

Pemuda itu… Gilbert.

West adalah panggilan untuk adiknya, Ludwig. Di luar waktu sekolah, sang adik memang tinggal di Jerman bagian Barat, sementara Gilbert sendiri memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri di wilayah Timur.

Gilbert kini mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Ia mengambil kamera dari sakunya dan melihat-lihat hasil pemotretan tadi dengan tak percaya. Tangannya tampak gemetar. Hingga foto yang menyedihkan itu tampak lagi di hadapannya. Ia tak ingin mempercayainya…

"Kenapa? Kenapa jadi begini?"

Angin kencang bertiup di sekelilingnya, menerbangkan dedaunan yang bertebaran di tanah.

"Kenapa West harus terbunuh?"

**BERSAMBUNG**

Yeah~ end of part 4

Ternyata saya masih bisa menulis. Ng …tapi saya merasa part ini mungkin agak berantakan. Saya memang sedikit tidak konsen. Maaf kalau agak mengecewakan.

Setelah ini mungkin saya benar-benar akan hiatus dua atau tiga minggu sampai sidang berakhir. Yah… mungkin sih… Tapi tinggal tiga minggu lagi menjelang sidang. Jadi nggak usah terlalu diharapkan

:'D

Eh ya, di awal chapter ini ada sedikit percakapan dengan bahasa Bali. Yang saya gunakan di sini adalah bahasa percakapan-bukan bahasa Bali halus- dan dicampur dengan bahasa Indonesia. Maaf kalau agak berantakan…

Baiklah, apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?

Bisakah mereka keluar dari taman itu? Apa yang terjadi dengan Ludwig?

Bagaimana dengan Alfred dan pemuda lainnya yang hendak menuju ke sana?

Bersambung ke part 5 #dilempar


	5. Chapter 5

Saya kembali lagi~

Namun karena sidang belum lewat, mungkin setelah ini saya hiatus 2 minggu lagi XP

Terima kasih untuk semua masukannya. Dan terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Ya, saya sedikit terinspirasi dengan HetaOni. Dan pedang milik Gilbert juga terinspirasi dari sana. Hanya saja cerita ini akan berbeda dari HetaOni. Tidak akan ada waktu yang diputar balik, dan… ya, lihat saja nanti~

Tadinya Gilbert kurencanakan membawa kayu yang dipungut di hutan sebagai senjata. Tapi rasanya tidak seru dan tak adil kalau hanya Kiku yang membawa senjata ._.

Nanti akan kutulis kenapa Gilbert bisa sampai membawa senjata juga

Lalu maaf dengan typo. Keyboard komputerku sudah mulai bermasalah dan kadang walau sudah dibaca dua tiga kali tetap masih ada yang terlewat ._.

**Mysterious Park**

**Part 5**

**(Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya bukan punya saya ._. )**

Di luar taman…

Made gelisah. Sudah empat jam lebih ia menunggu di sana. Tapi keempat tamu itu tidak juga keluar dari taman. Ia hampir menangis. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menelepon. Namun kata-kata yang terdengar hanyalah saat ini telepon yang ia tuju berada di luar jangkauan…

"Seharusnya sinyal handphone di dalam baik-baik saja," pikir Made. "Sewaktu aku masuk, aku masih bisa menghubungi orang tuaku… Tapi kenapa sekarang seperti ini?"

Made melihat-lihat ke arah taman dari pintu gerbang. Ingin sekali ia masuk dan mencari mereka semua. Tapi hari sudah gelap… "Kenapa? Kenapa mereka tak muncul juga? Kenapa tak bisa dihubungi?" Made semakin bingung. Ia takut untuk masuk ke dalam. Tapi menunggu? Sampai kapan ia harus menunggu? Bagaimana kalau dibiarkan? Namun bagaimana kalau ternyata terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka?

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Made dalam hati. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Made meraih handphonenya lagi, mencoba menelepon lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi ia harus kecewa.

'Nomor yang Anda tuju berada di luar jangkauan…'

Air mata mulai menetes di wajah pemudi itu. Berusaha mengalahkan rasa takut, ia mencoba melangkahkan kaki mendekati pintu masuk. Ia ingin masuk ke dalam. Tapi ia terlalu takut untuk itu. Bayangan misterius yang dilihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu kembali merasuki ingatannya.

Made menggeleng dengan cepat. Ia tak akan sanggup untuk masuk. Namun tak bisa hanya diam saja. Akhirnya dengan putus asa, Made menelepon Bayu.

…

Bayu telah berada di bandara. Di sampingnya, tampak teman-temannya sedang duduk dengan ceria. Alfred, Arthur, Yao, Ivan, Francis, dan…satu orang berkacamata yang nyaris tak tampak… Mereka tengah menunggu pesawat yang akan mengantar mereka ke Bali.

Tiba-tiba handphone milik Bayu berdering. Bayu segera mengambil handphonenya dan melihat nama si penelepon . Made?

"Halo…" Bayu menjawab telepon itu. "Ada apa, Made?"

"Kak…kak Bayu…" Terdengar suara isak tangis. "Kak Bayu…"

"Made?" Bayu terkejut. "Kenapa kamu menangis?"

"Kak….Mereka…mereka…" Made mencoba bicara. Tapi air matanya terus menetes.

"Tenang Made! Ada apa? Ceritakan saja padaku!" sahut Bayu.

Yao menoleh ke arah Bayu setelah mendengar nama Made dan kata 'menangis'. "Apa tadi yang ia katakan, aru?" tanya Yao dalam hati. "…bukankah Made itu teman Bayu yang dari Bali? Dia menangis aru?"

"Made, tenanglah!" Bayu angkat suara lagi.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" Alfred yang mendengar itu langsung bertanya-tanya. Arthur menatap pemuda Amerika itu dengan tajam, menyuruhnya diam.

"Kak…mereka hilang…" Akhirnya Made mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya. "Keempat teman kakak itu tidak keluar juga dari tadi…."

Bayu terdiam. "Hilang?" tanyanya dalam hati.

"Aku berjanji akan bertemu dengan mereka di luar pukul lima sore… Tapi sampai sekarang mereka tak terlihat juga. Handphone mereka tak bisa dihubungi…. Katanya di luar jangkauan. Aku….aku takut kak…." cerita Made.

Bayu melirik jam tangannya. Sekarang seharusnya sudah pukul sembilan malam lebih di Bali. Berarti sudah empat jam lebih. Tak mungkin keempat orang itu melupakan janji mereka sampai selama itu kan?

"Kak… bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu…" sahut Made lagi.

"Tenang. Tenang saja. Kamu tidak usah cemas. Mereka akan baik-baik saja, oke?" sahut Bayu.

"Oi…apa yang terjadi?" tanya Alfred lagi.

Yao menatap Bayu dengan kuatir. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?

"Ya…mungkin saja sebenarnya mereka sudah keluar dan mencoba menakutimu. Kau pulang saja sekarang. Nanti mereka pasti akan menghubungimu," sahut Bayu lagi. "Aku dan teman-temanku akan segera ke sana juga. Jadi jangan cemas ya…"

Yao mengerutkan kening. Jelas telah terjadi sesuatu di sana. Dan itu menyangkut keadaan teman-temannya dan adik sepupunya….

"Oke, aku tahu mereka bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu. Tapi aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja. Jadi tenang, oke? Pulanglah. Besok kita cari mereka bersama-sama…"

"Bayu!" Alfred tampak tak sabar. Ia segera mendekati pemuda itu. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dengan mereka semua?" tanyanya.

Bayu menghela nafas. Ia menatap teman-temannya. "Mereka hilang," katanya pelan.

…

Malam semakin larut. Jam di handphone Kiku telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Pemuda Jepang itu belum tidur. Ia masih berusaha untuk tetap terjaga. Sebenarnya ia mengantuk juga. Perjalanan yang lama ke Bali hingga ke tempat ini, belum lagi berkeliling sepanjang hari hingga bertemu dengan hantu…semua itu membuatnya lelah. Tapi rasa tanggung jawab untuk menjaga sahabatnya berhasil membuatnya tetap membuka mata.

Di saat seperti ini Kiku sangat berharap bisa segera bertemu dengan Ludwig dan Gilbert. Kalau ada mereka, ia bisa bergantian tidur dan berjaga di saat malam dan tak perlu was-was begini. Kalau hanya bersama Feliciano begini, Kiku tak bisa tidur begitu saja. Ia tak ingin jika ia tertidur nanti, para hantu malah menyerang mereka. Jadi begitulah…

Kiku mengambil kayu di dekatnya dan menambahkannya ke api unggun yang tak jauh darinya. Ia tetap membiarkan api itu tetap menyala. Setidaknya dengan menambahkan kayu, ia juga bisa sedikit bergerak dan membuatnya tidak mengantuk.

"Saya harap besok kami bisa keluar dari tempat ini bersama-sama…" kata Kiku dalam hati. Ia kembali duduk dan bersandar di pohon. Pandangannya teralih pada Feliciano yang tengah tidur dengan tenangnya. Dengan iseng Kiku mengambil kameranya dan memotret Feliciano yang sedang tidur. Feliciano sendiri benar-benar tertidur lelap hingga tak sadar dirinya dipotret.

Kiku tersenyum tipis dan menyimpan kameranya di dalam tas. "Akan kutunjukkan pada Ludwig besok…" katanya dalam hati. Ya, semoga besok mereka telah bertemu dengan pria Jerman itu dan kakaknya. Ia menatap ke langit. "Semoga pagi segera tiba."

Malam itu memang terlihat tenang. Kesunyian masih memenuhi tempat itu. Tak ada suara ataupun sosok yang mengganggu mereka. Tapi tentu saja pagi hari akan lebih baik daripada situasi tempat ini pada malam hari.

Kiku kembali duduk dalam diam. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Suasana masih gelap. Tak tampak cahaya sedikitpun di kejauhan sana. Berarti kemungkinan kedua teman mereka tak juga berada di sekitar sana. Sudah berapa lama mereka terpisah? Seluas apa tempat ini sampai-sampai mereka tak bertemu satu kalipun selama itu?

Angin dingin membuyarkan pemikiran Kiku. Suara dedaunan yang bergesekan dengan tanah mengusiknya. Kiku melemparkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Dedaunan beterbangan tertiup angin. Dan…hei….apa itu?

Pandangan Kiku terhenti pada satu titik. Sesosok bayangan putih tampak berlalu dengan cepat di kejauhan sana.

"Siapa?" tanya Kiku dalam hati. Ternyata ketenangan tadi itu tak berlangsung lama.

'sreek…srek…'

Kiku menoleh ke arah lain. Lagi-lagi tampak ada bayangan putih berlalu di kejauhan. Lalu…suara itu…

Kiku menoleh lagi. Sepotong tangan manusia, tanpa tubuh, tampak di tanah. Jari-jarinya bergerak pelan, membuat tangan itu berpindah tempat. Tangan itu hendak meraih Feliciano yang tengah tidur lelap.

"Feliciano-kun!" Kiku memanggil pemuda Italia itu. Dengan cepat ia mengambil katananya dan menebas tangan misterius itu. Tangan itu lenyap.

Tapi tangan itu tidak hanya satu. Beberapa saat kemudian tangan-tangan lain bermunculan di tanah, mencoba meraih mereka. Kiku terpaku sesaat. Tangan tanpa tubuh…Kenapa di tempat ini ada begitu banyak hal aneh? Kiku menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan saatnya untuk takut" pikirnya.

Tangan-tangan itu bergerak.. dan tak hanya merayap di tanah, tapi juga melayang.

"Feliciano-kun!" Kiku mencoba membangunkan sahabatnya itu.

Tangan-tangan itu mencoba mendekati mereka. Kiku mencoba melenyapkannya satu-persatu. Namun jumlahnya terus bertambah.

"Bangun, Feliciano-kun!" seru Kiku lagi. "Kita diserang! Hantu-hantu itu mulai datang!"

"….vee?..." Feliciano membuka mata perlahan. "Ada apa Kiku?" tanyanya. Dirinya masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. Matanya masih sangat berat.

"Hantu-hantu itu datang!" sahut Kiku.

Mendengar kata 'hantu', Feliciano langsung melompat bangun. Ia menarik selimutnya dengan heran juga. Apa Kiku yang menyelimutinya? Tapi Feliciano langsung ingat dengan hantu tadi.

"Mana hantunya?" tanya Feliciano sambil melihat sekeliling. "Veeee!" Ia langsung berteriak ketakutan melihat tangan-tangan yang mencoba mendekati mereka.

"Feliciano-kun, kemasi barang-barang secepatnya!" kata Kiku. Ia menyerang tangan-tangan yang mencoba mendekati mereka. "Setelah itu cepatlah bersempunyi!"

"Eh…bersembunyi?" tanya Feliciano.

"Ya," jawab Kiku. Ia menghindari tangan yang melayang ke arahnya. Satu tangan mendekati kakinya. Kiku mengayunkan katananya, memotong tangan itu. Tangan itu lenyap. Tapi tangan-tangan lainnya terus mendekat.

"Mereka banyak sekali," kata Kiku dalam hati. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Puluhan…bahkan mungkin ratusan tangan mencoba mendekati mereka. Semakin lama gerakan mereka juga terasa semakin cepat.

"Kiku…" Feliciano masih terdiam. Lari? Sementara temannya di sini sedang kesulitan?

Beberapa tangan melayang cepat ke arah mereka. Kiku menebas semuanya dengan segera. Lalu ia beralih lagi ke arah yang lainnya. "Feliciano-kun, cepatlah!" seru Kiku lagi.

Feliciano segera membereskan barang-barang mereka dan bersiap lari. Beruntung, tak ada satupun tangan yang menyerangnya. Kiku menghadapi semuanya. "Aku…aku harus lari…" Feliciano menoleh sekilas ke arah tangan-tangan itu dengan ketakutan. "Aku…aku takut vee…." Ia mulai gemetar. "Kenapa…kenapa kami harus mengalami hal seperti ini?"

Feliciano memejamkan mata erat-erat. Ia siap berlari sekencang mungkin. Namun ia terhenti. Ia menoleh ke arah Kiku. "Tidak…. Aku tidak bisa pergi…."

Kiku sedang menghadapi tangan-tangan itu. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi, Kiku selalu melindunginya. Bahkan saat tertidur pun, Kiku menjaganya…menyelimutinya.

"Aku…." Feliciano mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. "Aku tidak boleh lari!" Ia menurunkan kedua tas yang hendak dibawanya. Dengan gemetar Feliciano berjalan, mengambil kayu yang besar. Setelah itu Feliciano berdiri diam. Ini memang keputusan yang sangat sulit baginya. Ia takut. Ia ingin lari. Ingin berteriak-teriak memohon agar mereka pergi saja. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan semua itu. Saat ini…. "Aku harus mengusir mereka."

Feliciano menghapus air matanya yang hampir menetes. Ia menggenggam kayu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia melihat Kiku mulai kewalahan menghadapi serbuan tangan-tangan misterius itu. Satu tangan mencengkeram kaki kiri pemuda Jepang itu. Tangan yang lain mencoba menariknya.

"Heeeiiii!" Feliciano berseru dengan lantang. "Tangan-tangan jelek! Kenapa kalian hanya menyerang temanku saja? Veee~ Aku ini sangat hebat lho! Lawan aku kalau berani!"

Beberapa tangan tampak diam. Kiku sendiri sangat terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Kiku. "Cepat lari, Feliciano-kun!"

"Tidak." Feliciano menggeleng. Ia tahu saat ini ia masih gemetaran. Ia bahkan tak punya strategi apapun untuk melawan tangan-tangan itu. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak lari.

Sebagian tangan-tangan itu mulai bergerak, hendak menyerang Feliciano.

"Hentikan! Lawan kalian adalah saya!" seru Kiku. Ia mencoba menghalangi tangan-tangan aneh itu, namun gagal. Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak. "Feliciano-kun, lari!"

"Aku tidak akan lari!" Feliciano berteriak kencang.

Tangan-tangan itu melyang ke arahnya. Feliciano mengayunkan kayu di tangannya ke sembarang arah.

"Pergi! Pergi kalian!" seru Feliciano. Ia berusaha memukul tangan-tangan itu. "Jangan ganggu temanku! Jangan ganggu kami! Biarkan kami pergi dari tempat ini!"

Kiku mengayunkan katananya, berusaha menyerang secepat mungkin. "Saya harus cepat," katanya dalam hati. "Feliciano-kun dalam bahaya…"

Tapi jumlah tangan-tangan itu tak berkurang juga.. Malah mereka bergerak semakin cepat….semakin cepat…

"Aaaa!" Feliciano berteriak kesakitan. Satu tangan mencakar lengan kirinya.

Kiku langsung menoleh dengan cemas. Tangan-tangan lain mulai menarik Feliciano, dan mencoba mencakarnya lagi. Pemuda Italia itu terjatuh ke tanah.

"Pe…pergi kalian…vee….." Feliciano menggenggam erat kayunya lagi, berusaha bangkit. Tapi tangan-tangan itu menarik-nariknya terus. Sebuah cakaran mengenai bahu kirinya. Darah mulai mengalir pelan dari lukanya.

"Feliciano-kun…." Melihat itu, Kiku tak peduli lagi dengan sekitarnya. Ia menerobos tangan-tangan itu dan menebas apa saja yang berusaha mendekatinya. Segera saja ia telah berada di sebelah Feliciano. Kiku segera menyingkirkan tangan-tangan yang mengganggu pemuda Italia itu.

"…vee…Kiku…maaf.." kata Feliciano. Ia tertunduk. Lagi-lagi ia harus diselamatkan sahabatnya itu

"Kenapa kau tidak lari?" tanya Kiku, setengah berteriak. Ia tahu pemuda Italia itu paling ahli dalam hal kabur. Tapi kenapa itu tidak dilakukannya?

"Aku…aku tidak mau lari vee…" jawab Feliciano. "Aku tak mau sendirian. Kalau lari, kita harus lari bersama-sama! Kalau melawan…kita harus melawan mereka bersama-sama!"

"Mereka terlalu banyak," kata Kiku. Ia berbalik, mengayunkan katananya. Beberapa tangan yang mencoba menyerang mereka menghilang setelah terkena serangan. "Kalau kita lari bersama-sama, mereka akan terus mengejar."

"Ka…karena itu aku ingin melawan mereka bersama-sama, vee!" kata Feliciano. Ia meringis dan memegang bahunya yang terluka. "Kupikir kalau bersama-sama, pasti akan lebih mudah…"

Kiku menghela nafas, lalu berbalik, menghadapi lagi tangan-tangan yang kembali menyerang. "Tidak semudah itu juga," katanya. "Saya sangat berterimakasih karena Feliciano-kun mau membantu. Tapi…"

"Aku tahu…" kata Feliciano-kun. Ia tahu…ia memang berniat baik. Tapi ia tak bisa apa-apa. Ia hanya seorang yang payah dan hanya bisamelarikan diri kan? "Mungkin memang seharusnya aku lari saja." Ia mengangkat kepalanya. "Vee~ Aku memang tak bergu…." Feliciano tak jadi meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia melihat sesosok bayangan putih melesat ke arah mereka di kejauhan sana. "Kiku! Veeeee bayangan putih!"

Kiku, yang tengah berkonsentrasi pada tangan yang hendak menangkap kakinya, langsung menoleh. Sosok putih itu sudah tepat berada di depannya. Wanita dengan baju putih berambut panjang…menyeringai dengan wajah rusak.. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah pisau

"Pengganggu…" bisik wanita itu. Ia mengayunkan pisaunya.

"…terlalu cepat…" kata Kiku dalam hati. Ia mencoba menghindar. Namun terlambat. Wanita itu berhasil menusuk lengan kanannya.

"Pengganggu…harus mati…" Wanita itu mencabut pisaunya dengan kasar.

Kiku hampir berteriak kesakitan. Darah mengalir deras dari lengannya. Mendadak pandangannya menjadi buram.

Feliciano menahan nafas, melihat sahabatnya jatuh ke tanah. "Kikuuuuu!" serunya

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

**Mysterious Park**

**Part 6**

**(Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya bukan punya saya ._. )**

Bayu dan teman-temannya telah berada di dalam pesawat. Mereka semua kini tengah terdiam. Bayu telah menceritakan semuanya pada mereka. Ketiga anggota klub jurnalistik plus Gilbert itu telah menghilang. Mereka berjanji untuk keluar dari taman pukul lima sore. Tapi hingga kini, mereka belum juga keluar. Karena berada di dalam pesawat, Bayu dan yang lainnya tak bisa menghubungi Made lagi. Tapi mereka tahu, ada sesuatu yang tak beres di sana.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka aru?" tanya Yao dalam hati. "Mereka tak mungkin sengaja menakut-nakuti Made." Ya, apalagi Kiku. Yao tahu betul sifat adik sepupunya itu. Ia tak akan mungkin sengaja menghilang dan menakut-nakuti orang lain seperti ini. Kalaupun mereka sengaja, tak mungkin mereka membiarkan orang yang menunggunya sampai menangis ketakutan kan?

Yao semakin gelisah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka? Apakah…karena hantu? Kenapa mereka harus pergi ke tempat seperti itu?

"Yao Yao tenang saja da." Mendadak Ivan menepuk pundak pemuda China itu dan berbisik padanya. "Aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja da."

Yao menghela nafas. Ia ingin mengiyakan kata-kata Ivan, walaupun ia tak suka kalau harus sepakat dengannya. Tapi… ia tetap merasa sesuatu yang tak beres telah terjadi di Bali sana. Yao dibesarkan di China. Ia mengenal banyak cerita yang berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang gaib. Ia tahu bahaya jika bermain-main dengan hal seperti itu. "Kau tak mengerti aru," sahut Yao kemudian. "Hantu atau semacamnya kadang bisa menjadi sangat berbahaya aru."

"Tapi kurasa Ivan benar. Kita tak boleh terlalu cemas dulu." Francis yang sejak tadi mendengarkan, ikut bicara. "Mereka adalah orang yang pemberani….kecuali Feliciano. Tapi mereka pasti akan selamat."

"Benar!" Alfred ikut menimpali. "Dan kalau mereka tak keluar juga, biar sang hero ini yang mencari mereka!"

"Bukan hanya kau saja. Kita semua juga akan mencari mereka, bodoh!" sahut Arthur.

"Oh ya? Aku tak yakin kau berani masuk ke sana," ejek Francis pada Arthur.

Mendengar itu Arthur langsung menatap Francis dengan kesal. "Apa kau bilang? Paling-paling kau yang lari ketakutan duluan melihat hantu di sana!"

"Bukannya alismu duluan yang akan rontok melihat hantu?"

"Kau!"

"Kaauuu!"

"To…tolong kalian semua tenang!" Sosok berkacamata di dekat mereka mencoba bicara. Tapi lagi-lagi ia tidak dipedulikan. Ia pun berjongkok di pojokan meratapi nasibnya.

…

Di dalam Taman Festival Bali…

"Kikuuuuu!" Feliciano berteriak kencang.

Kiku jatuh ke tanah, memegang lengan kanannya. Lengan yang tertusuk itu kini berlumuran darah. Dan ia benar-benar kesakitan. Kiku hanya mampu memejamkan mata erat-erat.

"Kiku! Kikuu!" Feliciano langsung meraih tubuh Kiku. Ia mengguncang tubuh sahabatnya itu dengan ketakutan. "Kiku, buka matamu veee… Kiku!"

Pemuda Jepang itu tak juga membuka mata. "Sakit." Hanya itu yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Rasa sakit hampir menghilangkan kesadarannya. Ingin rasanya ia segera tertidur saja. Berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk. Berharap ini tidak nyata. Berharap ketika ia membuka mata, ia tak lagi berada di taman itu. Mungkin di rumahnya, atau mungkin di asrama. Tapi… "Ini bukan mimpi."

Feliciano terus memanggil nama sahabatnya itu. "Bagaimana ini veee?" tanyanya dalam hati. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku payah. Aku tidak berguna. Aku…."

"Meleset…" Wanita berpakaian putih di depan mereka mengangkat pisaunya lagi. Ia tampak tak puas melihat semua itu. Baginya, semua pengganggu, harus mati. "Tapi sekarang tidak akan kubiarkan meleset lagi…"

"Veee!" Feliciano melihat wanita itu. Ia berhenti berteriak-teriak. Wajahnya memucat. Sosok mengerikan itu bersiap menyerang lagi. Tak hanya sosok itu. Tangan-tangan misterius yang tadi menyerang mereka juga mulai bergerak lagi. "Vee, pergi kaliaaaannn!" seru Feliciano kemudian. "Jangan dekati kami lagi! Pergi!"

Kiku memaksakan diri untuk membuka mata. "Saya harus bangun…" katanya dalam hati. "Saya harus…menghadapi mereka…"

Wanita itu maju menyerang dengan pisau di tangannya. Feliciano hanya mampu berteriak. Namun Kiku bangkit berdiri. Ia meraih katana miliknya yang terjatuh tadi di dekatnya. Wanita berbaju putih itu mengayunkan pisau ke arahnya. Kiku menghentikannya dengan katana miliknya. Pisau wanita itu terlepas dari genggaman dan terjatuh.

"Kau!" Wanita itu langsung mundur dengan sangat cepat ke belakang tangan-tangan misterius tadi. Ia berdiri, terdiam, melihat dengan tak percaya. Kenapa pemuda itu masih berdiri juga?

Kiku bernafas cepat. Cairan merah pekat masih mengalir di tangannya. Pandangannya mulai kabur lagi. Tapi… "Saya tidak boleh jatuh lagi," katanya dalam hati. "Saya harus menjaga Feliciano-kun. Setidaknya…dia harus keluar dari sini."

"Kiku…" Mata Feliciano berkaca-kaca. Ia tak tahu harus lega atau bagaimana sekarang. Ia senang melihat sahabatnya bangkit. Tapi musuh masih berada di depan mereka. Dan jumlah mereka tidak sedikit.

"Feliciano-kun…" Kiku menoleh pada pemuda Italia itu. "Lari…" bisiknya kemudian.

Feliciano cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak!" sahutnya.

"Cepatlah!" kata Kiku. "Saya tidak tahu sampai kapan saya bisa menahan mereka. Kau harus lari sekarang juga."

"Tidak!" seru Feliciano. "Aku…aku…" Dengan gemetar Feliciano bangkit berdiri. "Aku tidak akan lari! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian melawan mereka!"

"Serang mereka!" Wanita berbaju putih itu memberi perintah pada tangan-tangan di depannya. "Jangan biarkan mereka hidup."

"Feliciano-kun! Lari!" seru Kiku.

Tangan-tangan di depan mereka telah bergerak. Ada yang bergerak di tanah, ada yang melayang. Yang pasti, mereka siap untuk membunuh.

"Aku tidak akan lari!" sahut Feliciano lagi. Namun mendadak ia meraih kedua tas yang tadi ia jatuhkan. "Aku tidak akan lari sendirian!" Pemuda itu kemudian menarik sebuah kain berwarna putih yang besar dari saku bajunya dan melemparnya ke arah tangan-tangan itu. Tangan-tangan itu tak jadi menyerang. Mereka terhalang oleh kain putih besar itu.

"Ayo, Kiku! Kita lari!" Feliciano menarik tangan Kiku. Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaiknya dalam melarikan diri. Ia berlari secepat kilat. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, keduanya lenyap dari pandangan.

"Mereka…" Wanita tadi terdiam. Sekali lagi ia tampak terkejut. Tapi ia kembali menyeringai. "Mereka tak akan bisa keluar dari sini," bisiknya. "Pengganggu harus mati."

…

Langit yang tadinya tampak cerah dengan bulan yang terlihat jelas, kini berubah gelap. Awan tebal tampak menutupi langit. Suara petir mulai terdengar. Tak lama kemudian gerimis turun membasahi bumi.

Feliciano menutup pintu dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Hampir saja, vee~" katanya. Ia meletakkan tas miliknya dan tas Kiku di sudut ruangan.

Tak jauh darinya, Kiku duduk bersandar di tembok. "Hh… Sepertinya kita aman sekarang," sahutnya.

Kedua pemuda itu kini berada di dalam sebuah bangunan. Mereka berhasil melarikan diri dari kejaran makhluk-makhluk mengerikan tadi. Karena hujan tampak akan segera turun, mereka masuk ke bangunan terdekat untuk berteduh. Di taman itu banyak bangunan terlantar. Mereka memasuki salah satu. Setelah memastikan tempat itu aman, mereka memutuskan untuk berdiam di sana.

"Veee~ Semoga mereka tidak datang lagi," kata Feliciano. Ia berjalan perlahan, lalu duduk di sebelah Kiku. Ia pun tersenyum. "Semoga kita bisa tidur nyenyak sekarang," katanya lagi.

Kiku mengangguk, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit-langit. "Ya, semoga saja benar begitu," pikirnya. "Semoga mereka tak datang lagi, setidaknya untuk malam ini." Keadaan di sekeliling mereka cukup gelap kali ini. Feliciano memang membawa sebuah senter kecil. Namun senter itu hanya cukup untuk menerangi sedikit bagian dari ruangan itu. Dan entah berapa lama baterai senter itu bisa bertahan. Mereka tak membawa baterai cadangan. Kalau sekeliling mereka benar-benar gelap nanti, mereka tak akan tahu jika hantu-hantu itu datang. Sedangkan mereka tak mungkin menyalakan api unggun di dalam bangunan.

"Oh ya!" Mendadak Feliciano angkat suara, memecah kesunyian. Ia menoleh pada Kiku. "Tanganmu bagaimana?" tanyanya cemas.

"Saya baik-baik saja," jawab Kiku cepat. Lengan kanannya masih terasa sakit. Tapi ia tak mau membuat Feliciano cemas.

Feliciano tampak tak setuju. Ia mengeluarkan kain putih lagi dari sakunya, kali ini ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. "Vee~ coba kulihat!" Feliciano meraih tangan kanan Kiku, hendak membalut luka sahabatnya itu.

Kiku menatap pemuda Italia itu dengan sedikit heran. "Kenapa Feliciano-kun membawa-bawa kain putih sebanyak itu?" tanyanya dalam hati. Tapi ia ingat lagi kalau Feliciano suka sekali membuat bendera putih. Jadi kain-kain itu pasti kain yang ia gunakan untuk membuat bendera itu.

"Vee…" Senyum di wajah Feliciano pudar setelah melihat keadaan Kiku. Bagian lengan dari jaket yang dikenakan pemuda itu kini telah dipenuhi warna merah. "…darahnya banyak sekali…"

"Saya tidak apa-apa," kata Kiku lagi. "Feliciano-kun juga terluka kan? Tadi juga diserang…"

Feliciano teringat dengan luka di bahunya. Tapi itu hanya luka kecil. "Jangan dibandingkan dengan ini!" sahut Feliciano. "Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Tapi Kiku…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah tidak sakit lagi" Kiku mencoba tersenyum. Saat ini Feliciano tampak hampir menangis. Ia tak ingin itu terjadi.

"Jangan bohong vee…" Feliciano membuka jaket yang dikenakan Kiku. Kemudian ia menaikkan lengan kanan baju pemuda itu. Feliciano terdiam sebentar dengan ketakutan. "Lukanya cukup lebar…" katanya dalam hati. "Apa Kiku akan baik-baik saja?"

Tapi Feliciano tak membuang waktu lagi. Ia berusaha menghentikan darah yang mengalir dan membalut luka itu dengan kain-kain yang dibawanya. Kiku hanya diam, tak protes lagi pada sahabatnya itu. Dan mendadak ia merasa sangat lelah. Perlahan Kiku memejamkan mata.

"Vee? Kiku?" Feliciano memanggil Kiku. Pemuda Jepang itu tak menjawab.

"Kiku?" Ketakutan memenuhi pikiran Feliciano lagi. Tapi cepat-cepat ia menepisnya jauh-jauh. Dilihatnya Kiku masih bergerak, bernafas… "Kiku cuma tidur ve…" pikir Feliciano kemudian. "Ia akan baik-baik saja."

Feliciano pun menyelesaikan pertolongan daruratnya dan membaringkan Kiku di lantai. Tasnya ia gunakan sebagai bantal. Setelah itu Feliciano hanya duduk diam.

"Veeee." Feliciano melihat jam di handphonenya. Sekarang sudah pukul satu pagi. Dan sekarang ia terjaga sendirian. Sendirian begini membuatnya benar-benar gelisah. Ia tak yakin dengan keadaan Kiku. Lalu bagaimana kalau hantu-hantu tadi datang lagi? Ia tak akan bisa melawan mereka!

"Ludwig…" Feliciano ingat lagi dengan sahabatnya itu. Di sekolah, dulunya Feliciano sering diganggu anak-anak yang nakal. Tak peduli mengibarkan bendera putih sebanyak apapun, tetap saja ia diganggu. Tapi Ludwig pasti akan selalu datang menolongnya. Seberapa kuat pun anak-anak nakal itu berkelahi, Ludwig pasti akan selalu menang. Ya… biasanya Feliciano selalu tergantung pada Ludwig. "Sekarang kamu dimana veee~?"

Feliciano ingin menangis. Kali ini ia benar-benar merindukan kehadiran Ludwig. Memang aneh, karena belum genap satu hari mereka berpisah. Tapi ia benar-benar berharap Ludwig ada di sini, juga Gilbert. Lalu mereka berempat keluar secepatnya dari taman mengerikan ini.

'kresk'

Dari luar mendadak terdengar suara dedaunan yang diinjak. Suara itu membuat Feliciano membeku sesaat. Cepat-cepat ia mematikan senter di tangannya.

'kresk'

"Siapa itu?' tanya Feliciano dalam hati. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di wajahnya. "Jangan…" pikirnya lagi. "Kalau itu adalah hantu, jangan datang kesini!"

Feliciano menoleh ke arah Kiku. Ia ingin membangunkan sahabatnya itu, ingin menangis dan meminta tolong. Tapi ia tak ingin merepotkan Kiku lagi.

'kresk'

Feliciano menelan ludah. Dengan gemetar ia meraih katana milik Kiku dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Ia tahu ia tak bisa menggunakannya. Ia tahu ia tak memiliki kemampuan bertarung sedikitpun. Tapi saat ini ia harus bisa melindungi diri dan sahabatnya.

'kresk kresk'

Pemuda Italia itu kini menggigit bibirnya, berusaha untuk tidak berteriak ketakutan. Suara itu kini tepat terdengar di depan pintu masuk.

"Jangan..Kumohon jangan ke sini!" seru Feliciano dalam hati. "Vee~ Kalau itu Ludwig atau Gilbert, mereka boleh masuk. Tapi kalau hantu, pergilah!"

Suara itu terdengar menjauhi pintu. Lalu melewati jendela. Jendela yang berada di sebelah pintu itu cukup besar untuk melihat separuh dari badan manusia ke atas. Feliciano menahan nafas saat melihat siapa yang lewat.

Sosok manusia tanpa kepala berjalan melewati bangunan itu.

Feliciano tak bergerak. Ia menunggu sosok itu pergi dan berharap semoga sosok itu tak menoleh ke dalam dan melihatnya Ia tak ingin melawannya. Ia juga tak ingin membangunkan Kiku. Ia hanya ingin secepatnya keluar tanpa harus berhadapan dengan sosok mengerikan lagi.

Sepertinya harapan itu kali ini terkabul. Sosok tanpa kepala itu hanya lewat. Lalu terdengar menjauhi bangunan itu. Tubuh Feliciano langsung terasa lemas karena sangat lega. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. "Semoga mereka tak datang lagi," katanya dalam hati.

…

Di bagian lain Taman Festival Bali…

Gilbert berlari memasuki sebuah bangunan. Gerimis mulai turun. Tadinya ia ragu untuk masuk. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ia tak mau basah kehujanan di luar.

"Ck, kenapa harus hujan?" gerutunya. "Benar-benar tempat yang sangat tidak awesome…"

Gilbert menoleh ke sekitarnya. Bangunan itu cukup bersih. Ia pun duduk begitu saja di lantai dan meletakkan tas miliknya di sampingnya. Sementara tangan kanannya tetap menggenggam pedang yang sejak tadi dibawanya.

"Untung saja aku menemukan pedang ini," katanya dalam hati. "Memang sudah tidak awesome lagi." Ia melihat karat di sekitar pedang itu. "Tapi cukup untuk melindungi diri."

Pedang itu ditemukannya tadi di bawah sebuah pohon. Pedang itu dalam keadaan tertancap begitu saja di tanah. Tadinya Gilbert hanya melihatnya dengan bingung saja. Pedang? Di tempat seperti itu? Pedang itu juga kelihatannya bukan senjata khas daerah Bali. Pedang itu seperti pedang ksatria Eropa yang digunakan pada zaman perang berabad-abad yang lalu. Kenapa pedang seperti itu bisa ada di tempat itu?

Tapi Gilbert tak mempermasalahkan itu lagi. Baginya cukup karena sekarang ia memiliki senjata untuk melindungi diri. Jadi benda itu resmi berada dalam tangannya, hingga kini.

Gilbert menghela nafas mengingat semua itu. Ia merebahkan dirinya dilantai. "Tapi,seandainya aku menemukannya lebih cepat… West pasti tidak akan…"

'kresk'

Terdengar suara dari luar. Suara seseorang yang berjalan.

'kresk kresk…'

Gilbert langsung duduk kembali. Ia tampak waspada. Walaupun di luar gerimis masih turun, suara itu terdengar dengan jelas. Gilbert tahu, ada seseorang di luar sana.

'kresk krek…'

"Hantu lagi ya…" pikir Gilbert. Bahunya sedikit bergetar. "Tidak…aku yang awesome ini tak boleh takut. Aku harus menghadapinya kalau perlu…"

'kresk…'

Suara itu mendekati pintu dan terus terdengar. Kini terlihat sudah sosok yang berjalan di luar itu. Sosok manusia tanpa kepala. Sosok itu masuk ke dalam bangunan tempat Gilbert berada.

"Ck… dasar makhluk yang tidak awesome!" Gilbert bangkit berdiri. Ia bersiap menghadapi makhluk itu.

"Berikan…" Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara lain, entah darimana. Suara yang terdengar mengerikan. Suara itu berasal dari sosok tanpa kepala itu. "Berikan kepalamu…"

BERSAMBUNG

Saya kembali! Eaaaa skripsiku selesai, tapi sidangnya belum.

Tapi saya enggak tahan ingin menulis. Ya begitulah…

Maaf kalau chapter ini pun agak berantakan dan kurang panjang. Saya mencoba menulis sepanjang mungkin, tapi berhubung pikiran masih terbagi-bagi *dan bukan terkali-kali (Apa deh?)* Daripada tambah hancur nanti fictnya…

Saya akan mencoba memperpanjang dan memperbaiki lagi di chapter selanjutnya.

^^b


	7. Chapter 7

**Mysterious Park**

**Part 7**

**(Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya bukan punya saya ._. )**

Angin dingin berhembus pelan. Bau tanah akibat hujan memasuki bangunan. Namun samar-samar aroma asing ikut berhembus. Terdengar suara langkah pelan dan dua tiga langkah yang sedikit gemetar. Sebuah sosok berpakaian serba putih dengan noda darah kehitaman di sekujur tubuhnya memasuki bangunan itu. Kepalanya tidak ada.

"Berikan…kepalamu." Makhluk itu berbicara. Entah suara dari mana. Namun suaranya terdengar sangat jelas. "Aku ingin…kepalamu."

Sosok itu berusaha mendekati Gilbert, sang pemuda Jerman. Tangan sosok itu terjulur ke depan, berusaha meraih pemuda itu. Terlihat beberapa jari yang telah putus, dengan bekas luka mengerikan di tangannya. Bau amis darah mulai menusuk hidung.

"Pergi kau!" kata Gilbert. Ia muncur beberapa langkah. Mata crimsonnya menatap tajam makhluk itu. Tangannya siap mengayunkan pedang kapan saja.

Takut? Entahlah. Gilbert selalu menganggap dirinya hebat. Walau ia mengakui, liburan kali ini benar-benar merupakan sebuah mimpi buruk baginya. Peristiwa yang benar-benar tak ingin ia percaya sebagai kisah nyata.

Sosok tanpa kepala itu tetap melangkah maju. "Aku ingin kepalamu," bisik sosok itu dengan suara yang membuat Gilbert merinding. Suara sosok itu terdengar berat, menekan, serta dipenuhi rasa ingin memiliki yang besar.

"Kau tak memberiku pilihan…" sahut Gilbert. Ia berhenti melangkah mundur dan siap menyerang. "Kepalaku ini terlalu awesome untuk diberikan kepadamu!" Pemuda Jerman itu pun mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah sosok itu.

"Aku ingin kepalamu…" Sosok itu juga maju. Ia juga hendak menyerang Gilbert.

"Pergilah kau ke tempat asalmu!" Tanpa memberi kesempatan sedikitpun, Gilbert langsung menyerang, memotong tubuh makhluk itu, nyaris membelahnya jadi dua. Darah dari sosok itu tercurah kemana-mana. Detik berikutnya, makhluk itu lenyap. Jejak darah yang tercurah pun hilang.

"Hh… berhasil?" tanya Gilbert dalam hati. Tubuhnya masih sedikit gemetar. Walau telah lenyap, ia masih bisa merasakan bau darah dan warna merah yang sempat menempel di tangannya itu. Gilbert memang bukan tipe pemuda yang baik dan sopan seperti Kiku. Gilbert sering terlibat dalam perkelahian di sekolah. Melihat darah bukanlah hal yang aneh lagi baginya. Tapi tetap saja, darah sebanyak itu…darah dari orang mati dan yang nyaris mati…

"Sial!" Gilbert mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan memukul tembok yang berada di dekatnya. Terdengar suara hantaman yang keras dan tembok yang retak. "Ayolah, katakan ini mimpi buruk! Ini mimpi yang sangat tidak awesome! Ini…"

"Seharusnya kami tidak ke sini…" katanya kemudian dalam hati. "Seharusnya kami tidak bermain-main dengan penungggu tempat ini."

"Benar." Terdengar suara bisikan lain di belakangnya. "Dan seperti adikmu… kamu pengganggu… harus mati…"

…

Langit telah terang. Matahari terbit di sebelah timur. Pagi pun telah tiba. Di luar taman, tampak beberapa orang telah berkumpul.

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga!" Alfred berseru riang. Ia kini telah sampai di depan pintu gerbang taman bersama Arthur, Yao, Ivan, Francis, Bayu, Made, dan seorang berkacamata yang mirip dengan Alfred.

Arthur mengamati gerbang masuk taman dengan wajah serius. Ia mulai merasakan keanehan pada taman itu. Hawa yang muncul dari dalam bukanlah hawa tempat angker biasa. Tempat itu seperti disusupi sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Kalian…mau masuk juga?" tanya Made gugup. Setelah kejadian semalam, ia tak ingin ada orang yang memasuki tempat itu lagi. Apalagi kalau nantinya ikut hilang juga.

Bayu menggeleng. "Aku cuma mengantar saja," jawabnya. "Tapi aku harus minta maaf. Aku yang memberitahu kalian tentang tempat ini. Tak kusangka malah jadi begini."

"Sudahlah Bayu! Sang Hero ini pasti akan menyelamatkan mereka semua," kata Alfred. "Kau dan Made tunggu saja di sini."

"Iya, maaf!" sahut Bayu.

Yao menatap gerbang taman itu. Ia juga mulai merasakan perasaan aneh. "Yang ada di dalam bukan sekedar hantu biasa, aru," katanya dalam hati. Ia sedikit gugup. Ada suatu energi yang kuat dari dalam sana.

Ivan menepuk bahu Yao dan tersenyum. "Tenang saja Yao Yao!" katanya. "aku pasti akan menjaga Yao, da!"

Yao hanya mengangguk saja.

Sementara itu, Arthur masih mengamati gerbang dengan serius. Tapi Francis menatapnya dengan senyum mengejek. Melihat itu, Arthur pun balas tersenyum sinis. Mereka saling bertatapan kesal.

"Baiklah, kita tak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi! Ayo, ikuti Hero ini masuk ke dalam!" seru Alfred. Ia segera berjalan, hendak memasuki pintu. Namun di depan pintu, ia membiarkan Arthur mendahuluinya. Ia berjalan di belakang Arthur, disusul oleh Francis, lalu Ivan dan Yao, lalu seorang pemuda berkacamata…

"Hati-hati ya!" seru Made.

Pemuda yang berada di paling belakang itu menoleh dan mengiyakan dengan suara pelan. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam taman.

…

Hening. Itu yang ada di benak Alfred saat mereka mulai memasuki taman. Ia mengira mereka akan langsung bertemu dengan setan-setan penjaga taman yang mengerikan. Ternyata dugaannya meleset. Yang terhampar di depannya hanyalah sebuah taman kosong yang tak terawat lagi. Pohon-pohon yang tumbuh besar dan liar, dedaunan yang berserakan, lalu bangunan-bangunan kosong. Tak ada siapapun, termasuk teman-teman mereka yang hilang itu.

"Hoooiii!" Alfred berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. "Feliciano! Kiku! Ludwig! Gilbert!"

Tak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar malah gema dari suaranya sendiri.

"Hoooiii!" Alfred berteriak lagi. Karena tak ada jawaban juga, ia menoleh pada teman-temannya. "Mungkin mereka jauh dari sini," katanya. "Kalau kita berjalan terus sambil memanggil mereka, pasti akan didengar."

Arthur tampak serius lagi sekarang. Berbagai pemikiran mulai memenuhi benaknya. "Tidak," katanya dalam hati. "Sepertinya semua tak akan berjalan semudah itu."

Arthur melihat sekelilingnya. Hawa aneh itu mulai dirasakannya lagi. Bukan karena tempat itu angker, tapi karena hal lain. Dan Arthur masih belum tahu apa itu sebenarnya.

Perlahan keenam orang itu berjalan, memasuki taman lebih dalam.

Yao masih terlihat gelisah. Ia mencemaskan adik sepupunya dan ketiga orang lainnya. Ivan menggandeng tangan Yao sambil tetap tersenyum tenang. Arthur membisu dengan wajah tegang, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi. Alfred terus berjalan dengan ceria dan penuh keyakinan, bahwa mereka pasti akan segera bertemu dengan teman-teman mereka yang hilang.

Matthew, pemuda berkacamata yang nyaris terlupakan itu membisu dengan pasrah. Ia yakin tak akan didengar atau dipedulikan. Jadi ia berjalan lambat dan agak tertinggal di belakang.

"Oi, Matthew!" Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya.

Matthew mengerjapkan mata, tak percaya. Untuk pertama kalinya namanya disebut sepanjang perjalanan mereka dari Hetalia Gakuen ke sini. Ternyata ada orang yang bisa melihatnya, eh?

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Nanti kau tertinggal!" seru orang itu, Francis.

Matthew masih mematung. Ah iya, sepanjang yang ia ingat, selain saudaranya Alfred, hanya Francis yang bisa dengan mudah mengetahui keberadaannya. Matthew, pemuda yang berasal dari negara… yang kalau tidak salah disebut Kanada itu memang unik. Ia seorang yang pemalu dan pendiam. Kalau berbicara, selalu dengan suara kecil, nyaris berbisik. Berbeda dengan saudara jauhnya Alfred yang sangat berisik. Mungkin karena itulah keberadaannya jadi seolah tak terlihat oleh teman-temannya.

"Oi!" Francis memanggilnya lagi, lalu mendekatinya. "Jangan diam saja. Cepat jalan!"

"I…iya!" Matthew menjawab dengan sangat pelan. Ya, ternyata ia tak dilupakan begitu saja. Alfred memang sering sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri sehingga sering mengabaikan saudaranya itu. Tapi sepertinya pemuda Perancis itu selalu memperhatikannya.

Kedua orang itu pun kembali berjalan. Teman-teman mereka sudah tak tampak lagi sekarang. Keempat orang lainnya itu sudah berjalan duluan dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi kegalauan dan semangat mereka masing-masing.

"Ck…pasti mereka tak sadar kita tertinggal!" keluh Francis. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, sambil mengawasi Matthew yang berjalan di belakangnya. Ia memastikan Matthew tak lagi tertinggal.

"Alfred! Tunggu kami!" Matthew mencoba berteriak, memanggil saudaranya itu. Tapi teriakannya memang sangat pelan. Bahkan Francis di depannya pun hampir tak mendengarnya.

Francis melihat Matthew dengan iba, lalu berbalik lagi untuk melihat keempat temannya. "Oi, tunggu kami!" serunya kemudian.

Hening, tak ada jawaban. Bahkan suara berisik Alfred tak lagi terdengar.

"Hei, jangan bercanda kalian!" Francis mempercepat langkahnya sambil menarik tangan Matthew.

"Fr…Francis, tunggu!" Matthew kewalahan. Ia tak biasa berlari atau berjalan cepat. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan.

"Oi, Alfred! Yao!" Francis memanggil lagi.

Tak ada jawaban. Tak ada suara.

"Ini bukan waktunya bercanda dan main petak umpet, kan?" gerutu Francis dalam hati. "Apa ini ide si alis tebal itu? Kenapa tidak nanti saja, saat sudah pulang dan keluar dari tempat ini?"

Matthew berusaha mengikuti langkah Francis. Ia tak mau tertinggal lagi. Tapi mendadak ia berhenti. Sebuah suara aneh terdengar di belakangnya. Matthew menoleh dan terbelalak. Ketakutan dengan segera menghinggapinya.

"Hei, kenapa berhenti?" Francis pun menoleh dengan kesal. Dan ia ikut terkejut.

Apa yang ada di belakang mereka membuat keduanya lemas ketakutan. Sebuah sosok dengan kepala terpisah dari tubuhnya tampak di belakang mereka. Tubuh sosok berpakaian putih compang-camping itu penuh luka. Sementara kepalanya tampak sangat mengerikan dengan satu rongga mata yang kosong dan lidah terjulur.

Sosok itu tersenyum. "Pengganggu," bisiknya

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Francis meraih tangan Matthew dan segera mengambil langkah seribu sambil berteriak-teriak ketakutan. Matthew mengikutinya, kali ini tanpa protes lagi. Ia juga berteriak ketakutan. Mereka berlari ke arah Alfred dan yang lainnya tadi berjalan.

Namun keempat teman mereka tak tampak juga.

…

"Matthew! Matthew!" Alfred berseru kencang. Ia memanggil-manggil saudaranya itu. Tapi yang dipanggil tak muncul juga.

"Francis!" Yao memanggil teman mereka yang satu lagi. Ini pun tidak dijawab.

"Hei, kemana kalian?" Arthur ikut memanggil. "Bloody frog, cepat keluar!"

Nihil. Kedua orang itu tak menjawab, juga tak tampak.

Kali ini Alfred mulai gelisah. Kalau saudaranya yang tak tampak, itu sudah biasa bagi mereka semua. Pastinya saudaranya itu sebenarnya ada di sana, hanya saja ia tak terlihat. Tapi kali ini Francis juga tak kelihatan. Dan sepertinya Matthew benar-benar menghilang. Kemana mereka?

"Mereka tak terlihat, da," sahut Ivan. Sejak tadi ia terus mengamati sekitarnya. Francis selalu memakai pakaian dengan warna yang mencolok. Hari ini pun Francis memakai atasan berwarna ungu terang. Di tengah-tengah tempat yang didominasi oleh warna hijau, cokelat dan abu-abu ini harusnya Francis akan terlihat jelas dimanapun ia berada. Tapi kali ini ia lenyap begitu saja.

"Sudah kuduga, aru," kata Yao. "Tempat ini memang aneh aru." Sejak tadi perasaan aneh itu belum hilang dari kepalanya. Ya, ia juga merasakan adanya energi aneh di sekeliling taman itu. Hanya saja ia tak tahu apa itu sebenarnya.

"Ada-ada saja. Kenapa mereka bisa hilang sih?" tanya Arthur, kesal. Tapi dalam hatinya ia juga bertanya-tanya. "Ada sesuatu yang tak beres di tempat ini," pikirnya. "Kami baru saja terpisah. Masa mereka bisa menghilang begitu saja? Harusnya mereka belum jauh dan masih bisa mendengar suara kami."

"Apa mereka ketakutan dan keluar dari taman, ya?" Alfred berbalik. Ia berjalan kembali ke arah pintu masuk.

"Masa sih?" tanya Yao, setengah tak percaya.

"Mengecewakan, da!" sahut Ivan.

Ketiga orang yang lainnya segera mengikuti Alfred. Mungkin saja Alfred benar. Mungkin kedua orang itu ketakutan dan keluar dari taman. Tapi mereka harus memastikannya. Mereka terus berjalan dan berjalan…

Lama mereka berjalan ke arah pintu msuk. Mereka pun sadar ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kenapa kita tak sampai-sampai, aru?" tanya Yao. "Kita mau kembali ke pintu masuk kan aru?" Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka berjalan. Tadi sepertinya mereka tidak berjalan selama ini. Kenapa sekarang mereka tak sampai juga ke pintu masuk tadi?

"Eh aneh… Padahal jalannya benar kok!" Alfred mulai bingung. Ia juga mulai merasa aneh. Kenapa pintu tadi tak terlihat juga?

"Alfred, kita berjalan di jalan yang benar, kan aru?" tanya Yao. Apa mereka tersesat? Apa mereka telah berjalan ke arah yang salah?

"Tidak. Kita berjalan di jalan yang benar, da." Ivan langsung menyahut. "Tapi ada yang aneh dengan tempat ini, da."

"Iya. Padahal aku yakin ini arah yang benar. Tapi entah kenapa sepertinya pintu masuk itu hilang begitu saja," sahut Alfred.

'Ada yang aneh dengan tempat ini' Kata-kata Ivan barusan terngiang di benak Arthur. 'Pintunya seolah hilang begitu saja….'

"Yang jelas, jangan sampai kita terpisah lagi," kata Alfred lagi.

"Aku tak akan berpisah dari Yao Yao, da!" sahut Ivan cepat. Ia tersenyum pada Yao, membuat pemuda China itu ingin lari sekarang juga.

Arthur melihat sekelilingnya lagi. Hawa aneh itu terasa semakin berat saja. Ia gelisah. Apa hawa aneh ini yang membuat mereka tersesat?

Pandangan Arthur pun tertuju pada satu titik. Ia terkejut dalam diam. Di seberang sana, di balik sebuah pohon beringin yang besar, ada sosok mengerikan yang melayang.

…

Di sudut yang gelap di balik semak-semak…

Pemuda Italia berambut cokelat itu membisu. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Teriakan hampir saja mengalir keluar dari bibirnya kalau tak cepat-cepat ia tahan.

"A…aku tak boleh berteriak, vee…" katanya dalam hati. "Aku tak boleh membuat masalah lagi."

Di seberang sana, sosok tanpa kepala tengah berjalan-jalan. Sosok dengan baju putih lusuh berlumuran darah itu hanya mondar-mandir sejak tadi, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Sesekali ia berhenti, terdiam sebentar, lalu berjalan lagi. Terkadang ia tampak mengamati pohon atau semak-semak di sekitarnya. Tapi ia langsung lewat begitu saja.

Biasanya kalau melihat yang seperti ini, Feliciano pasti akan langsung berteriak dan lari ketakutan. Tapi ia sudah bertekad tak akan membuat masalah lagi. Siapa yang tahu, ternyata sosok itu tidak sendirian? Bagaimana kalau mereka dikejar?

Di sebelah Feliciano, Kiku terdiam menahan nafas. Ia siap menghadapi makhluk itu kapan saja. Namun ia memutuskan untuk menunggu. Tujuan mereka saat ini bukan untuk mengalahkan hantu, tapi mencari kedua teman mereka dan keluar secepatnya dari taman itu. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari pertarungan. Apalagi lengan kanannya terluka. Jadi ia hanya diam. Mata cokelatnya terus mengawasi sosok itu, berharap ia segera pergi dari sana.

Sosok tanpa kepala itu berjalan pelan, lewat lagi di dekat mereka. Feliciano semakin takut. Kali ini sosok itu benar-benar dekat dengan mereka. Bagaimana kalau ia menemukan mereka? Feliciano berharap, semoga tak ada hantu lain yang datang.

Sosok itu ternyata tak mengganggu mereka. Ia lewat begitu saja, berhenti sejenak, lalu pergi. Sosok itu berlalu dan menghilang di ujung jalan sana.

"Vee~" Akhirnya Feliciano membuka suara, namun pelan seperti berbisik. "Apa dia pergi?"

Kiku masih terdiam. Ia menunggu beberapa detik, memastikan sosok itu tak kembali lagi. Satu…dua…tiga…sepuluh detik… Dan sepertinya sosok itu benar-benar pergi.

"Vee~ Syukurlah ia pergi!" Felicino tersenyum senang. Ia menghapus air mata yang hampir saja menetes di wajahnya.

"Ya," sahut Kiku. "Lebih baik kita menjauh sekarang juga dari sini," katanya kemudian.

"Iya, vee~ Kita harus pergi sebelum ia datang lagi. Ah, tapi jangan ke arah dia hilang tadi! Kita harus berjalan ke arah yang lain. Aku tak mau melihatnya lagi. Menakutkan, vee!" kata Feliciano. Lega rasanya bisa berbicara dengan bebas seperti biasanya.

Kiku mengangguk. "Kita ke arah sana saja," sahutnya pelan. Ia pun mulai berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah kepergian sosok tadi.

"Vee~" Feliciano mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Kiku.

Matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya. Panas mulai terasa. Jam di handphone Feliciano sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas. Sudah hampir tengah hari. Sejak pagi mereka terus berjalan, bersembunyi, dan berjalan lagi. Kini mereka melanjutkan lagi pencarian mereka.

"Ternyata taman ini benar-benar aneh," kata Kiku dalam hati. "Bukan hanya para penunggunya, tapi taman itu sendiri…"

Memori akan kejadian tadi pagi berputar kembali di benak pemuda Jepang itu. Ia dan Feliciano semalam tertidur di sebuah bangunan. Kiku terbangun di saat matahari sudah agak tinggi. Feliciano yang sedang membuat pasta tampak sangat senang. Pemuda Italia itu memberinya minum sambil berkali-kali minta maaf karena telah merepotkan, bahkan tertidur saat hendak berjaga. Tapi Feliciano berjanji akan membuat pasta yang enak. Pandangan Kiku pun tertuju pada botol air minum mereka yang telah terisi penuh, diletakkan tak jauh dari mereka. Di sebelahnya, tampak panci berisi pasta yang baru saja selesai direbus dengan air.

Saat ditanya air dari mana, dengan polosnya Feliciano menjawab itu adalah air dari keran di dalam bangunan itu. Keran di dalam bangunan itu masih mengeluarkan air bersih.

"Air bersih masih mengalir di tempat yang terlupakan?" Kiku terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Walaupun mereka tertolong juga karenanya, tetap saja itu merupakan hal yang aneh. Dan entah apa lagi yang akan mereka temui nanti… Mereka pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pencarian mereka, dan berusaha menghindari makhluk-makhluk aneh yang berkeliaran.

"Vee~ Kiku, lihat itu!" Tiba-tiba Feliciano menunjuk ke sebuah bangunan besar.

Kiku menoleh. "Bangunan itu…" katanya dalam hati.

"Vee~ Itu mirip dengan bangunan yang pertama kali kita masuki!" kata Feliciano.

Kiku hanya diam. Ia menatap bangunan itu baik-baik. "Feliciano-kun benar," pikirnya. Ia menatap kaca-kaca jendela bangunan itu. Ingatan Kiku cukup kuat. Ia masih hapal dengan bentuk bangunan yang kemarin ia masuki beserta detailnya. Ia juga sangat ingat dengan pintu bangunan itu. Masih sama seperti kemarin, pintu bangunan itu kini juga tertutup rapat. Dan di sebelahnya… terdapat sebuah jendela yang kacanya telah pecah, cukup untuk seseorang masuk ke dalam. Di sekitar jendela, terdapat pecahan-pecahan kaca. Sudah jelas, bangunan itu merupakan bangunan yang sama dengan yang mereka masuki kemarin, saat mereka terpisah dari Ludwig dan Gilbert.

"Tapi ada yang aneh, vee~" Feliciano melihat ke sekitarnya. Keningnya berkerut. "Kenapa bagian luar sini terlihat berbeda dengan yang kemarin?"

Mata Kiku menjelajah ke sekitarnya. "Ya," pikirnya. Walaupun bangunannya tampak sama, keadaan di luar bangunan tampak jauh berbeda. Kemarin hanya ada sedikit pohon di luar bangunan. Tapi sekarang pohon di sekitarnya tampak jauh lebih banyak. Posisinya juga berbeda dengan yang kemarin. Sayangnya, pintu keluar taman itu juga tak terlihat dari sana.

"Vee… itu pasti cuma bangunan yang mirip dengan yang kemarin!" sahut Feliciano.

Tapi rasa penasaran mulai timbul dalam hati Kiku. Perlahan ia mendekati bangunan itu. Pandangannya tak lepas dari pecahan-pecahan kaca di dekat pintu masuk. Letak pecahan kaca itu sama dengan bangunan yang mereka masuki kemarin.

"Vee~ Kiku, kita pergi saja! Aku takut. Di dalam kelihatan agak gelap." Feliciano memecah keheningan. Ia melihat ke arah dalam bangunan. Memang terlihat agak gelap. Di dalam juga terdapat serpihan kayu, seperti di dalam bangunan kemarin. "Kalaupun ini bangunan yang sama dengan yang kemarin, kita juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kita harus mencari teman-teman kita dan pintu keluar vee~"

Kiku mengangguk pelan. "Benar," katanya dalam hati. "Saat ini bangunan ini bukan hal yang penting." Ia pun menepis rasa penasaran yang menghimpitnya. "Sekarang kami harus mencari…" Kiku hendak berbalik. Tapi pandangannya terpaku pada sesuatu di dalam bangunan itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, Feliciano-kun!" sahut Kiku tiba-tiba.

"Vee?"

Kiku masuk kedalam bangunan dengan hati-hati. Feliciano melihatnya dengan heran, lalu ikut masuk. Ia tak ingin ditinggal sendirian di luar. Pemuda Italia itu melihat ke sekitar ruangan. Masih sama seperti kemarin. Ada tempat duduk itu, loket….jendela..

Kiku berjalan pelan, menunduk, lalu tampak mengambil sesuatu di lantai.

"Vee, Kiku… apa itu?" tanya Feliciano.

"Ini, kamera digital." Kiku menunjukkan benda yang dipungutnya. Benda itu adalah kamera digital berwarna silver. Kamera itu tampak seperti baru, bukan seperti benda yang sudah bertahun-tahun tertinggal di sana.

Feliciano tersentak melihatnya. "Vee~ Itu punya Gilbert!" serunya kemudian.

"Gilbert-san?" Kiku mengingat-ingat. Ya, kemarin Gilbert memang membawa sebuah kamera.

"Aku ingat karena Ludwig sering meminjamkannya padaku." Feliciano meraih kamera itu. "Vee… Aku yakin ini punya Gilbert!"

"Berarti…" Kiku melihat ke sekitarnya. "…apa Gilbert-san ada di dalam bangunan ini?"

"Vee…"

Kiku melihat ruangan itu baik-baik. Kalau kamera itu memang milik Gilbert, berarti pemuda itu memang pernah memasuki tempat itu. Tapi Kiku tak yakin temannya itu masih berada di tempat itu sekarang. Walaupun bangunannya terlihat besar, ruangan tempat mereka berdiri sekarang hanya sebatas itu saja…

"Tunggu…" Tiba-tiba Kiku menoleh ke arah pintu di dalam ruangan. Kemarin, pintu itu tampak tertutup rapat. Bahkan Feliciano tak bisa membukanya, karena mungkin terkunci. Tapi sekarang pintu itu tampak sedikit terbuka.

Perlahan Kiku mendekati pintu itu.

"Vee… Pintunya terbuka…" Feliciano berjalan takut-takut. Ia melihat pada celah yang terbuka. Ruangan di dalam pintu itu terlihat gelap. Ruangan apa yang ada di dalam sana? Apakah Gilbert ada di sana? Apakah… ada hantu juga si sana?

Kiku membuka pintu itu dengan tangan kirinya. Suara berderit terdengar, memecah keheningan. Di depan mereka, kini tampak sebuah lorong yang remang-remang, entah menuju kemana.

"Gilbert!" Feliciano berteriak, mencoba memanggil pemuda Jerman itu. Tapi hanya terdengar gema suaranya sendiri. "Gilbert! Vee… Ludwig!"

Kiku mengamati lorong itu. Dinding dan langit-langitnya sudah agak berantakan. Catnya sudah terkelupas. Beberapa batu tampak telah rontok. Dan di lantai…

Kiku menunduk, kecemasan mendadak mengusiknya. Di lantai, ada bercak kemerahan. Bercak itu tampak ada juga di depan mereka, sepertinya di sepanjang lorong itu. Di dekat mereka, bercak kemerahan itu terlihat lebih banyak.

"Itu….darah!" kata Kiku dalam hati. "Dan belum kering."

"Vee~ Gilbert dan Ludwig tak menjawab." Feliciano berhenti berteriak-teriak. "Mungkin mereka tak di sini."

"Tidak…mungkin mereka ada di sini," sahut Kiku.

"Vee? Tapi mereka tak menjawab."

"Mungkin mereka diserang. Lihat ke lantai!" jawab Kiku lagi.

Feliciano menatap ke arah lantai dengan takut sekaligus penasaran. Akhirnya ia menyadari jejak darah itu. "Vee! Darah!"

"Ya, mungkin mereka diserang. Mungkin makhluk yang menyerang itu masih mengejar mereka. Mungkin mereka harus sembunyi, jadi tidak bisa berteriak," kata Kiku lagi. Lalu dengan segera ia melangkah, memasuki lorong itu.

"Vee, tunggu aku, Kiku!" Feliciano pun ikut masuk.

Namun…

'BRAAAAKKK!'

Feliciano dan Kiku menoleh ke belakang. Mendadak pintu yang mereka masuki barusan tertutup dengan suara kencang.

"Vee!" Feliciano berlari ke arah pintu itu, lalu mencoba membukanya. Namun tidak bisa. "Terkunci, vee…"

Kiku terdiam. "Apa ini jebakan?' tanyanya dalam hati. "Tapi sepertinya kami tak punya pilihan lain sekarang. Bagaimana kalau Ludwig-san dan Gilbert-san benar-benar ada di dalam?"

"Ayo Feliciano-kun!" kata Kiku akhirnya. "Kita harus mencari Ludwig-san dan Gilbert-san"

"Vee…" Feliciano terdiam, takut. Sekarang mereka terkunci di dalam lorong yang cukup gelap. Entah apa yang akan ada di dalam sana. Tapi Ludwig dan Gilbert…

Akhirnya Feliciano mengangguk. Mereka kembali memasuki lorong, mengikuti jejak darah di lantai.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

**Mysterious Park**

**Part 8**

**(Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya bukan punya saya ._. )**

Keadaan di sekitar lorong tampak remang-remang. Nyaris tak ada cahaya yang masuk, kecuali sedikit sinar matahari yang menerobos dari retakan-retakan kecil di langit-langit.

Feliciano dan Kiku berjalan melalui lorong itu. Jejak tetesan darah masih tampak jelas di lantai, sementara ujung lorong belum juga tampak. Keduanya membisu cukup lama.

"Vee~" Feliciano akhirnya memecah kesunyian itu. Ia tak tahan terus berdiam, sementara benaknya dipenuhi ketakutan dan berbagai pertanyaan. "…di sini gelap sekali…"

"Ya," jawab Kiku tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari arah depan. "Hati-hatilah berjalan, Feliciano-kun!" Di sekitar mereka, semakin banyak pecahan-pecahan batu yang berasal dari tembok yang telah lapuk. Kiku tak ingin sahabatnya itu sampai terjatuh karena tersandung.

"Veee…" Feliciano tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Berada di tempat seperti ini dan situasi begini membuatnya ingin lari saja. Dalam hati ia sedikit mengeluh, kapan semua ini akan berakhir. "Aku ingin pulang," pikirnya. "Tapi jejak darah itu…Gilbert atau Ludwig mungkin terluka. Mungkin mereka dalam bahaya."

Mereka terus berjalan, kembali dalam keheningan. Sesekali Feliciano melihat ke sekitarnya. Makin masuk ke dalam, lorong itu terasa makin gelap. Mungkin tak banyak lagi ada retakan di langit-langit sehingga sinar matahari yang masuk mulai berkurang. Feliciano ingin mengeluarkan senter yang dimilikinya. Tapi itu senter satu-satunya yang ia punya. Ia tahu ia harus menghemat baterainya. Entah berapa lama lagi mereka harus berada di taman ini. Jika hari ini mereka harus bermalam lagi, tentu mereka akan memerlukan senter itu.

"Malam ya…" gumam Feliciano lagi. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin sampai bermalam lagi di taman itu. Menakutkan..berbahaya… Dan mengingat tentang hantu, Feliciano mulai merinding lagi. Bagaimana kalau di lorong yang tengah ia masuki ini juga ada hantu? Kata Kiku, mungkin Gilbert dan Ludwig ada di dalam, tengah dikejar hantu. Bagaimana kalau mereka dikejar juga?

'GRATAK'

Sebuah suara mendadak terdengar di belakang mereka.

"Ve!" Feliciano langsung melompat ketakutan karenanya, sementara Kiku hanya menoleh ke belakang dengan waspada.

'GRATAK'

"Apa itu?" Dengan cepat Feliciano bersembunyi di belakang Kiku dan mencengkeram erat jaket pemuda Jepang itu. Baru saja ia memikirkan tentang hantu, sudah ada bunyi aneh di belakang mereka. Sebenarnya suara apa itu?

"Seperti suara sesuatu yang jatuh…" sahut Kiku. Ia mencoba memfokuskan pandangan, melihat ke arah suara itu. Siatuasi ruangan yang kurang cahaya membuatnya tak bisa melihat terlalu jauh dengan jelas.

'GRATAK'

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Lalu disertai suara 'bruuuk' yang keras.

"Vee!" Feliciano nyaris berteriak kencang. Tapi ia ingat bahwa ia tak boleh membuat masalah lagi. Suaranya barusan saja sudah terlalu keras untuk memancing kedatangan makhluk-makhluk itu. Dilihatnya Kiku hanya diam di tempat dan menggenggam katananya erat-erat, siap menariknya dari sarungnya kapan saja.

"Kiku, kita lari saja!" bisik Feliciano kemudian. Ia tak mau berurusan dengan hantu lagi. Ia tak ingin lagi melihat sosok menyeramkan. Yang ingin Feliciano lakukan sekarang hanya lari ke tempat yang aman.

'srek..srek….'

Kali ini terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sangat pelan. Seseorang…dan kelihatannya lebih dari itu, tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

Kiku mundur beberapa langkah. "Apa yang harus saya lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kiku dalam hati. "Kalau kami lari, apakah mereka akan mengejar?" Kiku sendiri sebenarnya juga tak ingin berurusan dengan hantu lagi. Tapi ia tak ingin kalau hantu itu mengejar mereka nantinya. Ia tahu, di depan sana kemungkinan besar ada kedua temannya yang dalam bahaya. Mungkin di depan sana juga ada kawanan hantu. Entah apa yang terjadi jika mereka sampai dikepung dari dua arah.

'srek…srek…'

"Veee…." Feliciano semakin ketakutan. Langkah-langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin dekat. Pemuda Italia itu pun memalingkan wajahnya dari arah depan, tak ingin melihat sosok yang akan datang. Tapi saat ia melihat ke samping…

Di tembok…terlihat wajah orang!

"Pengganggu." Sosok di tembok itu berbicara. Wajahnya tampak menyeringai. Salah satu rongga matanya kosong. Darah mengalir dari rongga mata itu.

"Huwaaaa!" Feliciano tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia melepas pegangannya dari Kiku dan berlari kencang. Ia berlari memasuki lorong itu lebih dalam tanpa pikir panjang.

"Feliciano-kun!" Kiku mencoba memanggilnya, namun sia-sia. Sahabatnya itu berlari begitu saja. Kiku akhirnya mengejar Feliciano, sebelum pemuda Italia itu berlari semakin jauh lagi.

"Feliciano-kun, jangan berlari lagi!" seru Kiku. "Jangan sampai terpisah!" Melihat situasi di luar sana yang membingungkan, bukannya tak mungkin di dalam sana juga sama. Bisa saja mereka terpisah dan sulit untuk bertemu lagi.

"Itu tak boleh sampai terjadi," kata Kiku dalam hati. "Saya harus menjaga Feliciano-kun!"

"Vee!" Tiba-tiba Feliciano berteriak lagi. Kali ini disertai suara jatuh.

"Feliciano-kun!" Kiku berlari lebih cepat. Ia mulai kuatir. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Feliciano-kun?" tanyanya dalam hati. Seharusnya pemuda Italia itu tak lari begitu saja. Harusnya Kiku bisa mencegahnya.

"Kiku, tolong!" Kali ini Felicino berteriak minta tolong.

Teriakan itu membuat Kiku terkejut dan cemas. "Feliciano-kun dalam bahaya," katanya dalam hati. "Semoga saja ia baik-baik saja. Suara itu sudah tak jauh lagi…"

Kiku terus berlari. Lorong itu cukup gelap sehingga ia tak bisa benar-benar memastikan apa yang ada di depannya. Tapi akhirnya ia melihat Feliciano di depan sana. Pemuda Italia itu terduduk di lantai dengan gemetar ketakutan.

"Feliciano-kun!" Kiku memanggil pemuda Italia itu. Ia cukup lega melihat Feliciano baik-baik saja. Kelihatannya ia tak terluka. "Syukurlah…"

Belum sempat Kiku menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba sesuatu menarik tangan kanannya. Tarikan itu sangat kuat hingga pemuda Jepang itu terhempas pada tembok.

"Kiku!" Feliciano tampak meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari sesuatu.

Kiku menarik nafas perlahan dan membuka mata. Benturan tadi telah mengenai luka di lengan kanannya. Kiku mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mencoba bergerak. Sepotong tangan muncul dari balik tembok, mencengkeram erat lengan kanannya. Dan di sebelahnya tampak wajah orang. Wajah yang kehilangan satu bola mata itu tersenyum penuh kepuasan. Wajah yang menginginkan nyawa.

"Veee! Lepaskaaaannn!" Feliciano menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya. Sepasang tangan juga muncul dari lantai, mencengkeram erat kedua kaki Feliciano. Saat ia berusaha melepaskan diri, kedua tangan itu malah menariknya lebih kencang lagi.

"Pengganggu. Terima saja nasib kalian." Wajah di tembok itu berbisik. "Kalian akan mati, seperti kedua teman kalian."

"Vee?" Feliciano berhenti berteriak. Apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh wajah mengerikan itu? Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Benar…" Tiba-tiba saja muncullah sebuah sosok dari arah bagian dalam lorong. Sosok wanita berambut panjang dan berbaju putih yang tengah melayang. "Kedua teman kalian sudah mati."

Feliciano tertegun. Ia diam, berusaha mencerna baik-baik apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Apa kata wanita itu? Kedua teman mereka sudah mati? Feliciano menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. "Bohong!" serunya kemudian. "Kau bohong! Ludwig dan Gilbert masih hidup!" Tentu saja ia tak percaya. Kedua sahabatnya itu adalah orang-orang yang kuat. Mereka pasti tak akan mati begitu saja, kan?

Tapi wanita itu tertawa. Begitu juga dengan wajah yang muncul di tembok itu. Mereka tertawa dengan nada mengejek. Setelah itu, mendadak suara lain terdengar tak jauh dari sana. Suara yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Feliciano dan Kiku.

"Feli…." Suara itu adalah suara Gilbert.

…

'GRATAK'

'GRATAK'

'BRUUUKKKKK'

"Bloody hell, apa yang kau lakukan?" Arthur protes dengan wajah kesal. Walaupun kesal, tapi ia bisa menahan suaranya hingga hanya terdengar sebagai bisikan. Ia menatap Alfred yang kini berada tepat di atas tubuhnya.

"Ahaha…maaf maaf!" Alfred tersenyum ceria dan segera menyingkir dari atas Arthur.

Kedua orang itu pun bangkit berdiri dan melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Entah berada di mana mereka sekarang. Di depan mereka, hanya ada lorong yang gelap. Arthur melihat ke atas. Langit-langit di atas mereka kini berlubang. Arthur menghela nafas, masih merasa kesal. Ia melirik pemuda Amerika di sebelahnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Kalau saja orang ini tak menarikku tadi!" keluhnya dalam hati.

Mereka berdua, bersama Yao dan Ivan tadi tengah mencari-cari Matthew dan Francis yang mendadak hilang. Lalu Arthur melihat sosok aneh di balik pohon beringin. Itu sosok wanita bermulut sobek, yang tengah melayang. Dan entah bagaimana, ternyata Alfred juga melihatnya. Tiba-tiba saja Alfred menarik tangan Arthur dan berlari kencang sambil berteriak-teriak. Yao memanggil mereka, tapi Alfred tak mendengarnya lagi. Setelah itu Arthur hanya bisa pasrah, membiarkan Alfred berlari menariknya. Mereka terpisah dari Yao dan Ivan. Entah berapa lama mereka berlari dan berlari. Mereka berlari-lari masuk-keluar bangunan juga. Lalu tiba-tiba saja tanah yang mereka pijak malah runtuh dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di dalam lorong yang tampak misterius.

"Lorong apa ini?" Arthur melihat ke sekitarnya. Lorong itu tampak gelap. Temboknya sudah lapuk. Banyak lumut tumbuh di sekitarnya. Langit-langit di sana tampak sudah retak-retak juga.

"Hei, lihat ini!" Tiba-tiba Alfred menunjuk ke lantai dengan wajah serius.

Arthur pun menunduk. Kini ia bisa melihat tetesan berwarna merah di sepanjang lorong. "Ini…" Ia tampak sedikit terkejut. Pemuda itu pun berjongkok, memeriksa jejak kemerahan itu. "Ini darah. Dan masih belum lama…"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka?" tanya Alfred. Keempat teman mereka yang merupakan anggota klub jurnalistik telah menghilang di taman itu sejak kemarin. Tak hanya itu, mereka juga terpisah dari semua teman mereka. Entah apa yang telah terjadi. Apalagi mereka tahu, ada yang tak beres di taman itu. Ada makhluk-makhluk mengerikan di sana.

"Sebaiknya kita memeriksa ke dalam," kata Arthur kemudian. Perlahan ia berjalan. Sebenarnya ia tak yakin harus berjalan ke arah mana, karena mereka terjatuh begitu saja di tengah-tengah lorong. Tapi ia terus berjalan. Alfred pun mau tak mau mengikutinya.

"Huwaaa!" Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara teriakan. Lalu terdengar suara orang yang berlari kencang.

Arthur dan Alfred berpandangan, memastikan mereka tak salah dengar. Ya, itu adalah suara dari orang yang tengah mereka cari-cari. Itu suara Feliciano.

"Feliciano-kun!" Kali ini terdengar suara dari teman mereka yang lain, Kiku.

Arthur masih tak bergerak. Ia senang mendengar suara kedua temannya itu. Tapi kenapa mereka berteriak? Apakah mereka bertemu dengan sesuatu yang mengerikan? Tapi ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan bersama Alfred. Mereka harus mengejar kedua teman mereka.

…

"Feli…" Terdengar suara Gilbert.

"Gilbert?' Feliciano menoleh ke arah asal suara itu. "Vee?"

Dari belakang sosok sang hantu wanita, sosok lain muncul sambil merangkak perlahan. Beberapa kali keluhan kesakitan terdengar darinya. Feliciano memicingkan kedua matanya, berusaha melihat di tengah gelapnya ruangan. Siapa yang datang? Apakah itu benar-benar Gilbert? Sosok itu terus mendekat, hingga akhirnya Feliciano dan Kiku bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang datang. Itu benar-benar Gilbert. Pemuda albino itu datang dengan tubuh yang penuh dengan darah.

"Gilbert!" Feliciano berteriak, melihat temannya itu dengan wajah tak percaya. Apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa Gilbert sampai seperti itu?

"La…ri…Feli…" Gilbert berusaha berbicara. Tapi suaranya tertahan. Ia batuk dengan keras. Bersamaan dengan itu, darah mengalir dari bibirnya.

"Gilbert-san!" Melihat itu, dengan segera Kiku mengangkat katananya. Ia memotong tangan yang sejak tadi terus menariknya. Tanpa peduli dengan sekitarnya lagi, Kiku menghampiri Gilbert dan duduk berlutut di sebelahnya.

"Gibert-san!" panggil Kiku lagi.

"Kiku…" Gilbert mengangkat kepalanya dan berhenti menyeret tubuhnya. Wajah pemuda itu juga penuh dengan luka. Pandangan matanya tampak tak fokus lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi, Gilbert-san? Apa ini perbuatan mereka?" tanya Kiku. Suaranya sedikit bergetar. Marah, perasaan cemas dan bingung bercampur aduk dalam hatinya. Melihat keadaan temannya itu, Kiku ingin menghabisi pelakunya sekarang juga dan membawa temannya keluar dari sana.

Gilbert tak menjawab pertanyaan Kiku. Ia tertunduk sebentar, tampak menahan sakit. "Bawa lari…Feli." Akhirnya Gilbert berbisik. "Aku sudah …tak bisa…."

"Jangan bicara begitu, Gilbert-san! Kita akan lari bersama-sama!" seru Kiku. Ia pun bangkit berdiri dan mendekati Feliciano. Dengan segera, Kiku melenyapkan tangan yang berusaha menyeret Feliciano. "Ayo, Feliciano-kun!" kata Kiku kemudian.

"Vee~ Gilbert!" Feliciano langsung berlari dan menghampiri Gilbert. Ia mencoba mengangkat tubuh sahabatnya itu. "Gilbert, bertahanlah! Kiku benar, kita harus bersama-sama!"

Namun Gilbert malah berusaha menepis tangan Feliciano. "Feli…sudah…" katanya. "Tinggalkan aku"

Feliciano menoleh dan menggigit bibirnya. Ia kini bisa melihat keadaan Gilbert dengan jelas. Luka di tubuh temannya itu terlalu banyak. Dan darah terus mengalir. Entah sudah berapa lama Gilbert dalam keadaan seperti itu. Feliciano tahu, kalau Gilbert tak segera dibawa ke rumah sakit….

"Kenapa jadi begini?' tanya Feliciano dalam hati. "Apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang ini?"

"Tinggal menemukan Ludwig-san…" Kiku berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengepalkan tangan kirinya erat-erat. Ia kesal. Kalau saja mereka menemukan Gilbert lebih cepat. Dan kini, bagaimana dengan Ludwig?

"Vee! Iya, kita tinggal menemukan Ludwig! Setelah bertemu Ludwig, kita keluar bersama-sama dari sini!" seru Feliciano. Ia memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum, kemudian menoleh pada Gilbert. "Karena itu, Gilbert harus tetap kuat, ya…"

"Tidak…" sahut Gilbert. "Tinggalkan saja…aku…"

"Bicara apa kamu..." kata Feliciano. "Gilbert tenang saja! Kiku itu sangat kuat. Dia akan membereskan semua hantu di sini! Lalu kita temukan Ludwig. Setelah itu, kita cari jalan keluar…"

Kata-kata pemuda Italia itu terhenti. Membereskan semua makhluk mengerikan itu? Mencari jalan keluar? Apakah akan semudah itu? Tapi dengan cepat ia kembali menyahut dengan riang. "Se…setelah itu kita pulang! Vee~ Aku akan memasak pasta yang enak saat kita tiba di rumah! Lalu…liburan khan masih panjang. Kita bisa berjalan-jalan ke tempat lain yang indah! Karena itu…karena itu…" Wajah Feliciano mulai basah oleh air mata. Ia melihat Gilbert yang semakin melemah. "Karena itu…Gilbert harus bertahan. Kita harus keluar bersama-sama…"

"Kesesese… aku akan sangat senang…jika itu bisa terjadi…" sahut Gilbert. Ia terbatuk lagi, lalu tersenyum tipis walaupun rasa sakit terus menggerogoti tubuhnya. "Tapi maaf. Kalian…harus lari dari taman ini…berdua"

"Vee?"

Senyum kecil itu menghilang dari wajah Gilbert. Wajahnya kini tampak serius. Dan tak hanya itu. Kesedihan juga tampak di wajah pemuda itu. "Maaf Feli…" Gilbert mencoba berkata-kata. "…adikku sudah…mati"

"Bohong" Feliciano langsung menyahut, tak percaya. "Bohong! Gilbert pintar bercanda!"

"….kameraku…" Gilbert berbisik pelan. "…semua ada di kameraku"

"Bohong!" Feliciano kali ini berteriak kencang. Ia mengguncang tubuh Gilbert. Ia tak mau mempercayai kata-kata Gilbert. Ludwig tak mungkin mati! Ludwig pasti masih hidup! "Katakan dengan jelas, Gilbert! Itu pasti bohong! Ludwig baik-baik saja! Ludwig masih hidup!"

"Feliciano-kun!" Dengan cepat Kiku menarik tangan Feliciano, berusaha menghentikannya.

"Vee…" Feliciano pun terdiam dan menurunkan tangannya. Lalu menunduk lemas. Ia masih tak percaya. Dan ia masih tak mau percaya kata-kata Gilbert. Tapi… apa dalam keadaan seperti itu, Gilbert bisa berbohong?

"Kiku…" Gilbert pun menoleh pada pemuda Jepang itu.

Kiku mendekat padanya dalam diam.

"Kiku berjanjilah… Bawa Feli…keluar…"

"Kita akan keluar bersama-sama!" sahut Kiku cepat. "Aku berjanji akan membawa Feliciano-kun keluar. Dan Gilbert-san juga…"

Mendengar jawaban Kiku itu, Gilbert tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja hal yang ditakutkan terjadi. Gilbert menutup kedua matanya.

"Satu lagi pengganggu telah lenyap." Sosok wanita berbaju putih tadi tersenyum. Ia mengangkat tangannya. "Karena ia sudah mati, tubuhnya menjadi milik kami."

Setelah itu, mendadak tubuh Gilbert lenyap.

"Vee…" Feliciano terdiam. Matanya menatap lantai, tempat Gilbert baru saja terbaring. Pandangan matanya tampak kosong. "Ini tidak mungkin…" pikirnya. "Ini pasti bohong!"

Feliciano berharap semua ini hanya tipuan. Semua ini hanya mimpi, atau mungkin lelucon. Feliciano berharap setelah ini hantu-hantu itu tertawa, lalu berkata 'selamat datang di atraksi terbaru kami di taman ini'. Lalu Gilbert dan Ludwig muncul dalam keadaan sehat, lalu minta maaf karena telah menakut-nakutinya. Feliciano berharap setelah itu mereka keluar dan pulang bersama-sama.

Namun tak terjadi apapun. Hantu-hantu di sekelilingnya tertawa. Tapi itu tawa puas, penuh kemenangan, tawa tak sabar…ingin mengambil nyawa mereka semua. Gilbert dan Ludwig tak muncul lagi. Dan walaupun tak ingin percaya, Feliciano tahu bahwa sebelum menghilang tadi, nafas Gilbert benar-benar terhenti.

"Gilbert…" Air mata Feliciano menetes. Ia masih berharap semua ini bohong. Atau semua ini hanya mimpi. Tapi semua itu nyata. "…Ludwig…"

"Bunuh mereka!" Sosok wanita berbaju putih itu berbisik lagi.

Sosok di dinding tertawa. Tangan-tangan di dinding dan di lantai muncul kembali, hendak meraih Feliciano.

Tapi Kiku menebas tangan-tangan itu dengan cepat. Ia menatap sosok wanita dan wajah di dinding itu dengan marah. "Minggir!" katanya dengan dingin. "Pergi kalian semua!"

Pemuda itu pun maju, hendak menyerang sosok wanita berbaju putih itu. Namun berpuluh-puluh pasang tangan menghalanginya.

"Minggir!" Kiku menghalau tangan-tangan itu tanpa rasa takut. Ia terus menyerang dan menyerang, tak peduli dengan lengan kanannya yang terus protes terhadap setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan. "Sosok wanita itu pelakunya…" katanya dalam hati. "Ia yang membunuh Gilbert-san!"

Kiku terus menyerang, mencoba mendekati wanita berbaju putih itu. Sayangnya perlawanan Kiku sia-sia. Tangan-tangan itu terus bertambah banyak. Salah satunya berhasil menangkap Kiku dan menghempaskannya ke lantai. Beberapa dari mereka juga bergerak, menangkap Feliciano yang masih terdiam dengan wajah penuh air mata.

"Berhentilah melawan!" Sosok wanita berbaju putih itu mendekati Kiku. Kiku mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun tangan-tangan itu mencengkeramnya dengan sangat kuat. Sosok wanita itu tersenyum padanya. "Percuma saja," katanya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah mata kanan Kiku, seolah siap mencongkelnya."Kau akan menjadi bagian dari kami!"

"Tidak akan!" Mendadak seseorang berseru kencang. Lalu terdengarlah suara letusan pistol.

Sang wanita itu mundur dengan terkejut. Sebutir peluru melewatinya, nyaris saja mengenainya. Wanita itu menoleh. "Siapa itu?" tanyanya.

Tak ada jawaban. Namun terdengarlah suara letusan pistol lagi. Peluru dari pistol itu menyerang sosok yang ada di dinding. Suara teriakan pun terdengar. Sosok itu lenyap, diikuti dengan lenyapnya semua tangan di sekitar sana.

"Sang Hero akan menghentikan kalian!" Kedua orang itu kini menampakkan diri. Mereka adalah Alfred dan Arthur. Kedua orang itu menggenggam pistol dan kini mereka menatap sang hantu wanita dengan tajam.

"Oh, kalian ya…" Sang hantu wanita itu sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan mereka yang tiba-tiba. Tapi ia kembali tersenyum senang. "Kalian juga tak akan lolos," katanya kemudian. "Lihat saja nanti. Bersiaplah, kalian juga akan mati. Dan tubuh kalian akan menjadi milik kami." Setelah itu, sosok itu perlahan menghilang.

"Hahaha! Lihat, dia takut!" Alfred pun tertawa dengan wajah ceria. Kemudian ia menyimpan pistolnya di sakunya dan mendekati Feliciano. Alfred ingin tertawa senang, memeluk temannya itu, senang melihatnya baik-baik saja. Namun ia melihat Feliciano yang hanya tertunduk diam.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Alfred dalam hati. Raut wajahnya pun akhirnya berubah menjadi serius. Biasanya pemuda Italia itu selalu tertawa senang. Alfred tahu, mereka berada dalam situasi tak menyenangkan. Tapi seperti apapun situasinya, biasanya Feliciano akan selalu mencoba untuk tersenyum. Tapi apa yang terjadi kali ini? Alfred pun duduk di samping Feliciano. "Hei, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Vee…" Feliciano hanya diam, menatap Alfred sebentar, lalu menunduk lagi.

Alfred semakin bingung dibuatnya. Ia pun menoleh pada Kiku yang berusaha bangkit berdiri.

"Hati-hati!" Arthur tampak membantunya. Pemuda Jepang itu barusan nyaris terjatuh, kalau saja Arthur tak menahannya. Kiku menoleh pada Arthur dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Keduanya pun berjalan, mendekati Feliciano dan Alfred.

"Maaf tadi kami terlambat datang!" kata Alfred pada Kiku. "Kami datang ke taman ini bersama Bayu dan yang lainnya. Katanya kalian hilang. Ng…sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi barusan?"

Kiku tertunduk mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia teringat lagi dengan tujuan mereka datang ke tempat itu. Tadinya mereka hanya ingin menulis artikel. Mereka hanya ingin berjalan-jalan. Tapi semuanya jadi seperti ini…

"Oi!" Arthur menepuk pundak Kiku dengan bingung. Kenapa temannya itu malah diam saja? Dan kenapa Feliciano juga tiba-tiba diam dengan wajah penuh air mata? Sebenarnya apa yang barusan telah terjadi? Dalam hati Arthur menyesal telah terlambat sampai di tempat itu.

"Maaf." Kiku berbisik pelan. Berat baginya untuk mengatakan semuanya. Ia juga masih tak ingin mempercayainya. Tapi ia harus mengatakannya. "Gilbert-san…terbunuh."

"Apa?" Alfred menyahut dengan nada tak percaya.

"Gilbert-san terbunuh." Kiku mengulangi lagi jwabannya. "Tubuhnya telah hilang…mungkin dibawa kawanan hantu itu."

"Jangan bercanda!" seru Arthur. Ia menatap wajah Kiku. "Gilbert yang mengaku dirinya awesome itu? Mana mungkin ia bisa terbunuh begitu saja!"

"Maaf," sahut Kiku lagi. "Tapi itu benar. Dan mungkin Ludwig-san juga…"

"Kiku…" Akhirnya Feliciano mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kiku dengan mata sembab. "Aku ingin melihat kamera Gilbert."

"Kamera? Ini tentang apa lagi?" tanya Alfred sambil menoleh pada Kiku. Ia masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Tapi ia juga tak meragukan kesungguhan Kiku. Dilihat dari situasinya, Kiku tak mungkin berbohong. Namun…ia tak ingin percaya…

"Kiku…" Feliciano meminta lagi. "Tolong!"

Kiku menghela nafas, tak menjawab. Gilbert tadi berkata bahwa Ludwig telah mati, dan semua ada di kameranya. Kiku tahu, Feliciano ingin melihatnya. Feliciano pasti ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Ludwig. Kiku sendiri juga ingin tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi ia tak yakin untuk melihatnya, apalagi membiarkan Feliciano untuk melihatnya.

Namun Kiku melihat kesungguhan di mata Feliciano. Ia pun menyerah dan mengeluarkan kamera Gilbert yang ditemukannya di luar tadi dari sakunya. Tadi memang akhirnya ia yang menyimpannya. Akan tetapi kamera itu tak langsung ia berikan pada Feliciano. Dengan perlahan Kiku menyalakan kamera digital itu dan melihat-lihat hasil fotonya. Di antara hasil pemotretan itu, ada sebuah video. Video yang memperlihatkan hal mengejutkan….

"Kesesesese~ Aku yang awesome ini akan merekam situasi di sekitar sini!"

Awalnya Gilbert terlihat sedang bercanda. Ia menyalakan tombol perekam kamera itu dan mulai merekam situasi di sekitarnya. Lalu ia berkomentar, seperti penyiar di televisi. Ia mengomentari situasi di sekitar taman. Dari hasil rekaman, tampak bahwa Gilbert belum terlalu jauh dari bangunan yang dimasuki Feliciano dan Kiku. Letak beberapa pohon di depan Gilbert masih diingat oleh Kiku.

Gilbert dalam rekaman itu masih terus berkomentar. Namun tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara teriakan.

"West!" Lalu terdengar suara Gilbert yang terkejut. Sepertinya setelah itu ia menoleh ke arah suara teriakan itu. Entah secara sadar atau tidak, kamera yang dipegangnya masih merekam setiap peristiwa yang terjadi. Kini di depan Gilbert tampak Ludwig yang terbaring di tanah dengan luka parah di sekujur tubuhnya. Tatapan pemuda Jerman itu tampak kosong, dan ia tak bergerak lagi.

Kiku hampir saja menjatuhkan kamera itu saking terkejutnya. Wajahnya memucat. "Jadi benar?" tanyanya dalam hati. "Ludwig-san sudah…."

"Vee~ apa yang Kiku lihat?" Feliciano langsung merebut kamera itu dari tangan Kiku. Ia pun menonton video itu dengan tak sabar. Ia harus tahu semuanya. Ia harus tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Ludwig. Mungkin tadi Gilbert bercanda. Mungkin Gilbert telah salah atau apalah… Tapi Feliciano harus menelan kekecewaan. Video itu membuktikan bahwa sahabat yang paling disayanginya telah meninggal.

"Ludwig…" Air mata Feliciano menetes segera setelah ia menonton video itu. "Ludwig…"

Bukan ini yang ingin dilihatnya. Feliciano ingin melihat wajah Ludwig yang biasanya. Wajah yang tersenyum padanya, walau seringkali sahabatnya itu memprotes kebodohannya.

"Ludwig…Ludwig…" Feliciano mulai terisak-isak. Ia tahu Ludwig tak akan kembali padanya. Ludwig tak akan lagi memarahinya, tak akan lagi menjaganya dan tak akan lagi tersenyum padanya. Tangis Feliciano pun pecah. Sahabatnya itu…kini pergi untuk selamanya.

Arthur hanya bisa diam dan melihat ke arah Feliciano. Alfred tengah merangkul Feliciano, mencoba membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Namun Arthur juga melihat mata Alfred yang berkaca-kaca. Arthur mengepalkan tangannya. Walaupun Ludwig dan Gilbert tak terlalu dekat dengannya, tapi mereka adalah temannya juga! Kenapa jadinya seperti ini?

"Ludwig!" Suara Feliciano terdengar keras di lorong yang sunyi itu. Arthur pun memalingkan wajahnya, tak bisa lagi melihat wajah Feliciano tanpa ikut merasa sakit. Pandangan Arthur kini tertuju pada Kiku. Pemuda Jepang itu hanya tertunduk diam dengan bahu bergetar.

"Kiku…"Arthur menepuk pundak temannya itu.

"Arthur-san…" Kiku menoleh sedikit ke arah Arthur. Jelas bahwa ia berusaha menahan air matanya. Kiku mencoba untuk kuat, tapi tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya seutuhnya.

"Sudahlah!" Arthur menepuk pundak Kiku lagi. "Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Jangan tahan air matamu!" Kemudian Arthur memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tak akan melihatnya."

"Arthur-san…" Kata-kata Kiku terhenti. Ia hanya mampu memalingkan wajahnya dan air mata mulai bergulir di pipinya.

…

Di dalam kegelapan…

Tampak sesosok wanita berambut panjang dengan baju putih tengah berdiri dengan wajah tersenyum. Pandangannya tertuju pada dua orang yang tengah terbaring dengan mata terpejam, yang ditempatkannya di dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Ruangan itu dikelilingi oleh jeruji besi, seperti sebuah penjara.

Sosok wanita itu tampak puas melihatnya.

"Kau berhasil?" Sosok lain yang membawa api obor di tangannya, mendekati wanita itu.

Wanita itu menoleh dan menjawab dengan anggukan. Lalu perhatiannya teralih pada dua tubuh yang berada di dalam sel. Kini api obor yang dibawa oleh sosok yang baru datang tadi membuatnya bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua orang itu…Ludwig dan Gilbert.

"Dua pengganggu telah ada di sini," kata wanita itu. "Yang lainnya akan segera kubereskan."

**BERSAMBUNG**

Yap, pengaruh HetaOni lumayan terasa di chapter ini. Tapi karena ini bukan fanfict HetaOni, maka jalan ceritanya juga tidak akan sama dengan HetaOni.

Jadi…apakah yang akan terjadi lagi? Bisakah mereka semua keluar dengan selamat?


	9. Chapter 9

**Mysterious Park**

**Part 9**

**(Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya bukan punya saya ._. )**

Senja kembali tiba. Langit tampak cerah dengan warna jingga yang menghiasinya. Suara ombak terdengar samar-samar. Tepat di depan pintu gerbang, di luar taman, Made dan Bayu duduk diam.

"Sudah pukul lima sore." Bayu melirik jam tangannya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Belum ada kabar juga dari mereka."

Made melirik Bayu dengan gelisah. Ini sudah sore. Dan tidak ada kabar juga dari teman-teman mereka yang masuk ke dalam taman. Sudah dari pagi. Apa benar mereka tak akan apa-apa? Dan bagaimana dengan mereka yang masuk sejak kemarin?

"Kita pulang saja." Bayu bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Made. "Sebentar lagi malam. Kita tunggu di rumah saja."

"Tidak!" Made menggeleng cepat. "Aku ingin menunggu di sini saja," sahutnya lagi sambil memandang pintu masuk taman. Ia tak ingin pulang sebelum memastikan teman-teman Bayu itu baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kalau benar-benar terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?

"Ini salahku," kata Made dalam hati. "Seharusnya aku tak membiarkan mereka masuk."

"Sudahlah Made!" kata Bayu. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku juga sangat ingin menemukan mereka. Ingin memastikan kalau mereka baik-baik saja. Tapi kamu tak boleh di sini terus. Orang tuamu akan kuatir."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan teman-teman kakak?" tanya Made. Wajahnya tampak seperti orang yang ingin menangis. "Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk? Taman itu harusnya tak terlalu luas. Dalam kondisi kosong begitu, harusnya bahkan tak perlu waktu setengah hari hanya untuk mengelilinginya. Kenapa mereka tak keluar juga? Selama ini hal seperti itu tak pernah terjadi. Aku takut…"

"Mereka tidak akan apa-apa!" seru Bayu sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tahu betul bahwa Made benar. Kalau bukan karena hal yang aneh atau berbahaya, harusnya kesepuluh temannya itu sudah keluar sekarang. Tapi Bayu hanya bisa percaya semoga semua baik-baik saja. "Mereka pasti akan keluar," sahut Bayu lagi. "Mereka pasti akan pulang dengan selamat."

Made hanya bisa menunduk dan diam. Hanya bisa berharap apa yang dikatakan Bayu itu benar. Semoga mereka semua pulang dengan selamat.

…

"Huwaaaaaa! Jangan tangkap kami! Jangan kejar kami!"

Suara teriakan membahana di dalam taman. Tapi bukannya suara dari Feliciano yang biasanya akan lebih dulu berteriak. Suara itu justru berasal dari Alfred.

"Berisik! Tutup mulutmu, git! Kalau kau berteriak terus, mereka akan terus mengejar!" kata Arthur sambil melirik temannya itu dengan kesal.

"Ta…tapi mereka menakutkan!" sahut Alfred, tak jelas dengan ekspresi takut atau justru malah senang.

Ia dan Arthur kini tengah berlari kencang. Kiku dan Feliciano menyusul di belakang mereka. Di belakang keempat orang itu, mayat-mayat hidup dengan rupa mengerikan tengah mengejar mereka. Jumlah yang begitu banyak membuat keempat orang itu memutuskan untuk lari daripada menghadapi mereka.

Alfred terus berteriak-teriak. Arthur sampai terus memprotesnya. Kiku kehilangan kata-kata untuk membuat mereka tenang. Sementara Feliciano, tak seperti biasanya, ia hanya diam dengan wajah murung.

"Bodoh! Lari lebih cepat lagi! Mereka semakin mendekat!" Arthur menengok ke belakang dan melihat kawanan makhluk mengerikan itu semakin cepat. Sebentar lagi mereka pasti akan terkejar.

"Ini sudah paling cepaaat!" seru Alfred.

Mereka berlari dan terus berlari. Namun mendadak…

"Uwaaa!" Feliciano berteriak, lalu terdengar suara berdebum yang cukup keras. Pemuda Italia malang itu tersandung akar pohon yang ada di tanah dan terjatuh.

"Ck, bikin repot saja!" Melihat itu, Arthur segera berbalik, diikuti oleh Alfred. Keduanya menarik pistol mereka dari saku. Musuh telah semakin dekat. Rasanya mustahil menarik Feliciano tanpa berurusan dengan mereka semua.

"Feliciano, cepat bangun!" seru Alfred. Ia menembak ke arah salah satu makhluk yang telah begitu dekat. Makhluk itu pun tersungkur ke belakang dan lenyap. Tapi puluhan lainnya terus maju.

"Vee~ maaf…" Feliciano berusaha bangkit berdiri. Tapi Arthur bisa melihat pemuda itu kini gemetaran. Apa dia ketakutan?

"Feliciano!" Alfred memanggil lagi sambil terus menembaki musuh-musuh yang hendak menyerang.

Arthur pun ikut menembak juga. Beberapa meter dari mereka, Feliciano bangun dengan perlahan-lahan. Jelas, ia tampak ketakutan. Dalam hati Arthur sedikit gelisah. Kalau Feliciano tak cepat-cepat lari, mereka harus menghadapi kawanan monster itu. Sedangkan senjata mereka terbatas…

"Tolong bantu Feliciano-kun berdiri!" Di tengah kebimbangan itu, tiba-tiba saja Kiku berbisik, lalu maju melewati Arthur dan Alfred.

Arthur tersentak kaget melihatnya. Sekilas ia melihat kemarahan di wajah temannya itu. Detik berikutnya, tahu-tahu saja Kiku menghadapi semua mayat hidup itu, sendirian.

"Hei, jangan bertindak bodoh!" Arthur mencoba mengingatkan. Tujuan mereka bukan menghadapi hantu. Mereka harus menemukan teman-teman mereka dan keluar dari sana. Namun Kiku tampaknya tak mendengarkan. Ia terus menyerang dan menyerang dengan katananya.

Keringat mengalir di wajah Arthur. Entah kenapa ia jadi sedikit takut. "Belum pernah aku melihat Kiku seperti ini," katanya dalam hati. "Apa yang dipikirkannya?"

"Oi, Iggy!" Suara seruan Alfred membuyarkan pemikiran Arthur. Arthur menoleh lagi pada Alfred. Pemuda Amerika itu telah menggendong Feliciano di punggungnya. "Cepat, kita harus lari!" serunya lagi.

"Ya," sahut Arthur. "Tapi Kiku…"

Arthur menoleh lagi pada Kiku. Pemuda Jepang itu masih terus menyerang kawanan mayat hidup itu. Satu persatu mereka tumbang dengan cepat.

"Oi, Kiku!" Alfred berteriak memanggilnya. "Cepat, kita harus pergi dari sini!"

Namun Kiku seolah tak mendengarkan. Ia masih terus berusaha menjatuhkan semua makhluk itu. Ia menyerang tanpa ampun.

"Ck, sial!" Arthur akhirnya mengangkat pistolnya lagi. Ia membantu Kiku menyerang kawanan mayat hidup itu.

"Iggy!" Alfred ingin mencegahnya. Namun dengan segera ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tahu, bahaya jika menghadapi kawanan musuh itu sendirian. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kiku. Tapi mereka tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja, kan? Jadi Alfred memutuskan untuk diam, menjaga Feliciano yang masih digendongnya. Pemuda Italia itu tampaknya sudah lebih tenang. Hanya saja Alfred masih belum mau menurunkannya. Ia ingin tetap siap membawa Feliciano lari kapan saja.

Kawanan mayat hidup itu berkurang lebih banyak lagi. Arthur terus menembaki mereka sementara ia melihat Kiku masih terus menyerang dengan katananya. Satu persatu musuh mereka berjatuhan.

"Benar-benar kawanan yang menyusahkan!" kata Arthur dalam hati. "Mereka sebenarnya tidak terlalu kuat. Hanya saja mereka selalu muncul dalam jumlah banyak. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan semua ini…"

Arthur mengingat lagi dengan perasaan gelisah yang dihadapinya saat memasuki taman itu. Waktu itu ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada taman itu. Taman itu bukan sekedar tempat angker biasa, kini ia semakin yakin dengan hal itu.

Sebenarnya ini bukanlah kali pertama Arthur berhadapan dengan hal-hal mistis. Bahkan sebenarnya hal-hal mistis telah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Ia memang memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat hal-hal seperti itu. Ia bisa melihat hantu ataupun makhluk lain. Namun ia memang tak pernah mengatakannya pada orang di sekitarnya. Ia tahu mereka hanya akan menertawakannya saja.

Terbiasa dengan semua itu membuat Arthur juga mulai memahami keadaan di sekelilingnya. Ia tahu hantu itu sebenarnya jarang sekali mencelakai orang. Mereka sebenarnya muncul hanya karena ganjalan dan beban yang tak terselesaikan semasa hidup mereka. Mereka biasanya hanya ingin minta tolong agar orang lain bisa membantu mereka menyelesaikan semua beban itu. Beberapa dari hantu memang kadang suka menakuti orang. Terkadang ada juga yang membahayakan. Tapi tidak seperti di taman itu, dimana hantunya seolah tak terbatas, dapat dilihat dan disentuh siapapun dengan mudah, dan selalu ingin membunuh orang.

"Ada sesuatu yang lain di taman ini," pikir Arthur lagi. "Dan kini semua makin jelas."

"Iggy, di belakangmu!" Tiba-tiba Alfred berteriak.

Arthur menoleh dengan terkejut. Tepat di belakangnya telah ada sosok yang siap menyerangnya.

"Sial, aku lengah!" gerutu Arthur. Ia segera mengangkat pistol dan menekan pelatuknya, hendak menembak. Namun peluru dari pistol itu tak keluar.

"Sial…pelurunya habis!" kata Arthur dalam hati. Sementara itu makhluk itu telah mengayunkan tangannya ke arah pemuda Inggris itu.

Akan tetapi makhluk itu menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh ke belakang dengan marah. Kiku telah menyerang dengan katananya. Makhluk itu pun berbalik dan menyerang Kiku.

"Iggy!" Alfred berlari ke arah Arthur sambil tetap menggendong Feliciano. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Alfred kemudian.

"Ng…iya." Arthur mengangguk pelan, masih cukup terkejut dengan serangan mendadak tadi. Untung Kiku menyerang makhluk itu. Jika tidak, pastilah saat ini ia tidak bisa berdiri seperti ini.

"Hh…syukurlah!" sahut Alfred. "Tapi kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Makhluk yang barusan itu muncul mendadak, menembus tanah. Bisa saja yang lainnya datang lagi."

"Ya, sebaiknya begitu," sahut Arthur. Ia menarik nafas dan menenangkan diri sebentar, lalu kembali mengisi pistolnya dengan peluru. "Aku tak boleh lengah lagi, katanya dalam hati. "Tapi barusan ada yang aneh lagi…"

Arthur menoleh pada Kiku yang masih menghadapi makhluk yang tadi menyerangnya itu. Arthur pun bisa melihat bekas tebasan pedang di kepala makhluk itu.

"Kiku tak mungkin melonggarkan serangannya," pikir Arthur lagi. "Seharusnya makhluk itu telah jatuh saat diserang tadi. Apakah makhluk itu….lebih kuat dari yang lainnya?"

Makhluk yang lebih kuat? Apa arti semua ini?

"Kiku!" Suara teriakan cemas Feliciano membuat pikiran Arthur kembali ke dunia nyata. Kiku terjatuh setelah makhluk itu mengayunkan tangannya dengan kuat. Makhluk itu juga hendak menyerang lagi.

"Kau tunggu di sini!" Alfred cepat-cepat menurunkan Feliciano dari punggungnya. Lalu sambil berlari ke arah Kiku, ia menembak makhluk itu. Perhatian makhluk itu pun teralih pada Alfred.

"Sudah kuduga," kata Arthur dalam hati lagi. "Tembakan Alfred juga tak banyak berpengaruh. Makhluk itu lebih kuat dari makhluk lainnya. Tapi…" Arthur siap mengangkat pistolnya. "Dia juga bukan pemimpin mereka."

Arthur pun menarik tangan Feliciano. "Ayo!" katanya kemudian. "Kita harus pergi dari sini!"

Feliciano hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu keduanya berlari mendekati Kiku. Sesekali Arthur menembak makhluk-makhluk lainnya yang mencoba mendekati mereka. Beruntung, mereka itu lenyap hanya dengan satu serangan.

"Vee…Kiku!" Feliciano segera membantu Kiku berdiri. "Ayo, Kiku! Kita pergi saja…" katanya lagi.

Kiku berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk. "Maaf," bisiknya.

"Ayo cepat!" Arthur berteriak pada mereka berdua. Lalu perhatiannya teralih pada Alfred. Pemuda Amerika itu masih menembaki makhluk itu, sementara sang musuh terus menyerang, seolah tak mengenal rasa sakit. Tembakan Alfred hanya membuat gerakan makhluk itu terhenti sesaat.

Arthur menarik nafas. "Baiklah," katanya dalam hati. "Ini akan jadi kesempatan kami." Ia pun menembak ke arah makhluk itu. Bukan hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali hingga peluru di dlam pistolnya habis. Gerakan makhluk itu pun terhenti untuk beberapa saat.

"Cepat!" seru Arthur kemudian.

Alfred menoleh dan mengangguk. Dengan segera ia berlari ke arah ketiga temannya. Setelah itu mereka terus berlari. Makhluk-makhluk tadi mulai mengejar mereka lagi. Alfred pun melepaskan beberapa tembakan ke arah para musuh, membuat beberapa dari mereka kembali berjatuhan. Setelahnya keempat orang itu terus berlari hingga sosok-sosok mengerikan itu tak tampak lagi di sekitar mereka.

…

"Sepertinya kita aman sekarang." Arthur menutup pintu ruangan. Keempat orang itu kini berada di dalam sebuah bangunan. Di luar, hari mulai gelap. Ruangan tempat mereka berada pun hanya diterangi cahaya kecil dari senter Feliciano. Kawanan hantu tadi tampaknya telah berhenti mengejar mereka. Mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar.

"Wuah, tadi nyaris saja!" seru Alfred. "Mereka benar-benar mengerikan! Untung Sang Hero ini berhasil mengatasinya!"

"Tutup mulutmu, git!" seru Arthur dengan kesal. Padahal tadi pemuda Amerika itu tampak ketakutan dan terus berteriak-teriak. Apa ia tak bisa tenang sedikit saja? Dan…mengingat soal teriakan, Arthur kini melihat Feliciano. Sejak tadi pemuda Italia itu nyaris tak berteriak lagi. Walau terlihat sangat ketakutan, ia diam saja. Arthur jadi bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia berubah seperti itu? Apakah kehilangan kedua teman mereka telah membuatnya berubah?

Dan, hh…. Kehilangan ya? Arthur tak ingin mempercayai fakta itu. Tapi ia juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Vee~ Jangan bergerak!" Suara Feliciano memecah pemikiran Arthur lagi.

Arthur sedikit terlonjak, lalu menggerutu dalam hati. "Sejak kapan aku jadi suka melamun seperti ini?"

"Saya tidak apa-apa, Feliciano-kun!" sahut Kiku. Ia tampak berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Feliciano.

Feliciano tak menyerah. Ia pun menarik tangan kiri Kiku dan memaksanya duduk. Kiku terpaksa menurut. Setelah itu Feliciano membuka jaket Kiku dan meraih lengan kanan temannya itu.

Nafas Arthur tertahan. Di lengan kanan Kiku, terdapat kain yang berwarna merah pekat. Namun warna itu bukan berasal dari kain itu. Itu… "Darah?" tanya Arthur dalam hati. "Sejak kapan ia terluka? Apakah sejak tadi ia melawan makhluk-makhluk itu dengan keadaan seperti itu?"

"Vee!" Feliciano tampak terkejut melihat keadaan temannya itu. "Harusnya tadi Kiku jangan banyak bergerak!"

"Maaf, Feliciano-kun…" sahut Kiku. Ia pun kembali diam, membiarkan Feliciano mengganti kain yang membalut lukanya. Kiku sekarang merasa lebih tenang. Ia tadi begitu marah saat melihat kawanan mayat hidup itu. Yang ia pikirkan tadi hanyalah menghabisi semua monster itu. Ia tak ingin mereka menyentuh teman-temannya lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Alfred mendekati Feliciano dan Kiku dengan tak sabar. Senyumnya juga tampak memudar. Ia juga melihat tubuh Feliciano yang lecet-lecet. Pakaian yang dikenakannya juga tampak sobek di bagian bahu dan lengan kirinya. Ada noda kemerahan di sana. Sebenarnya apa saja yang dialami oleh mereka sejak kemarin?

"Kami diserang kemarin," jawab Feliciano. "Ada setan yang membawa pisau! Lalu banyak makhluk mengerikan. Mereka…"

"Feliciano…" Mendadak Arthur memotong kalimat pemuda Italia itu. Sejak tadi hal aneh terus mengganggu pikirannya. Ia merasa harus mengetahui sesuatu. "Bagaimana kalau kau menceritakan apa saja yang telah kalian alami sejak kemarin?" tanya Arthur kemudian. "Ng…Aku tahu, mungkin berat menceritakannya. Tapi…"

"Baiklah!" Tiba-tiba Kiku menjawab. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. "Saya akan menceritakan semuanya. Dan bagaimana kalau Arthur-san juga menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi? Arthur-san dan Alfred-san ke sini juga dengan yang lainnya, kan?"

Arthur mengangguk. Ya, mereka tadi memasuki taman itu bersama dengan yang lainnya. Mengingat itu, Arthur jadi cemas juga. Bagaimana dengan mereka sekarang? Yao dan Ivan kelihatannya akan baik-baik saja. Ivan itu sosok yang misterius dan terlihat kuat. Tapi Francis dan… yang kalau tidak salah bernama Matthew itu?

Hanya saja saat ini Arthur ingin mengetahui semuanya. Jika semua terjawab, mungkin mereka akan bisa menghentikan kegilaan di taman ini dan mereka pasti akan bisa keluar dengan mudah.

…

"Sudah mulai malam…" Made menatap ke arah langit. Jarum jam pada arloji di tangan Bayu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan. Keduanya masih juga menunggu dengan gelisah di luar taman. Made mulai putus asa. Beberapa kali ia mencoba menelepon salah satu dari kawan Bayu itu. Tapi semuanya berada di luar jangkauan.

Bayu mulai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, tak sabar. Ia tahu, ia tak bisa hanya menunggu lagi sekarang. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Teman-temannya itu dalam bahaya, ia yakin itu. Tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

"Made akan panggil Balian ke sini!" Akhirnya dengan putus asa Made bangkit berdiri. Balian adalah sebutan untuk orang semacam paranormal di Bali. Saat ini hanya itu yang terlintas di pikiran Made. Di dalam sana ada hantu. Dan perlu seseorang yang kuat yang bisa mengusirnya.

Kali ini Bayu tak menjawab lagi. Ia hanya bisa berharap itu adalah jalan terbaik untuk menolong teman-temannya. Sedikit yang ia sesali, kenapa sejak awal bukan itu saja yang mereka lakukan?

"Mau kemana, Dik?" Tiba-tiba saja seorang bapak mencegat Made.

Made sedikit terkejut dan menoleh. Ia tak memperhatikan darimana bapak itu tadi muncul. Made pun mengamati bapak itu. Siapa dia? Dilihat dari pakaiannya, kelihatannya ia orang lokal. Apa ia penduduk di sini?

"Sa…saya mau pergi," jawab Made seadanya. Kalau ia menceritakan semuanya, paling-paling ia hanya akan ditertawakan, bukan? Tak semua penduduk lokal mempercayai cerita hantu, Made tahu itu.

"Bapak lihat dari tadi kamu duduk di sana dengan temanmu itu," sahut bapak itu sambil melihat ke arah Bayu.

Bayu pun berdiri dan mendekati keduanya. "Ada apa, Pak?" tanyanya.

"Ah, tidak!" Bapak itu tersenyum. "Bapak cuma heran, ngapain kalian duduk di sana dari tadi."

Made memperhatikan bapak itu lebih lagi. Logat Balinya cukup kental, walau ia berbicara dengan Bahasa Indonesia. Apakah Made bisa percaya pada orang itu? Kalau bapak itu adalah penduduk di daerah itu, mungkin ia tahu bagaimana keanehan taman itu, kan? Mungkin ia bisa membantu…

Dengan resiko tidak dipedulikan, Made perlahan angkat suara. "Pak…" sahutnya. "Teman saya dari pagi masuk ke taman."

Raut wajah bapak itu langsung berubah. Ia tampak mengerutkan kening. "Masuk ke sana?" tanya bapak itu.

Made mengangguk. "Tapi mereka belum keluar. Kemarin juga ada teman saya yang masuk ke sana. Janjinya keluar sebelum malam. Tapi sampai sekarang mereka belum keluar," sahutnya lagi.

"Beh, anak muda zaman sekarang!" Bapak itu menghela nafas. "Ngudiang masuk kema? Cara sing ada gae gen…(Buat apa masuk ke sana? Seperti tidak ada kerjaan saja)"

"Pak, sekarang kami harus bagaimana?" tanya Made. "Apa yang sebenarnya ada di sana? Waktu saya ke sana, semua baik-baik saja."

Bapak itu kembali menoleh pada Made. "Kapan kamu ke sana?" tanyanya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu," jawab Made.

"Kalau begitu kamu belum tahu. Tempat itu sekarang beda," sahut sang bapak.

"Beda?" Bayu ikut menimpali. "Bapak itu tahu sesuatu," katanya dalam hati. "Semoga saja itu bisa membantu."

Namun hal yang dikatakan bapak itu sungguh di luar dugaan.

"Orang yang masuk ke sana, tidak akan bisa pulang lagi," katanya.

"Ma…maksud Bapak?' Made terkejut, tak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban seperti itu. Yang masuk ke sana tidak akan bisa pulang lagi? Apa itu berarti mereka tak akan selamat?

"Bapak juga tak tahu bagaimana pastinya. Yang jelas, beberapa hari ini ada orang yang masuk ke sana. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang keluar lagi. Sudah ada yang mencari mereka. Tapi yang mencari malah ikut hilang," jawab sang bapak.

"Sudah memanggil paranormal?" tanya Bayu. Ia gelisah lagi sekarang.

"Sudah. Tapi mereka juga tidak bisa apa-apa," sahut bapak itu. "Mereka cuma bisa diam, lalu sembahyang. Mereka pesan, jangan ada lagi yang masuk ke sana."

Tenggorokan Made tercekat. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Tak adakah yang bisa menolong mereka? Bahkan paranormal pun menyerah?

Bayu menatap pintu masuk taman itu dengan sedikit gemetar. Sekarang harus bagaimana? Apa benar yang masuk ke sana tak akan bisa keluar lagi? Bagaimana dengan teman-temannya? Apa yang terjadi di sana? Apakah mereka…tak akan selamat?

…

"Jadi begitu…" Arthur mengangguk kecil setelah Kiku selesai bercerita.

Kiku telah menceritakan semua yang ia alami sejak kemarin. Mulai dari masuknya mereka ke dalam, terpisah dari Ludwig dan Gilbert, lalu bertemu para hantu. Kiku juga menceritakan setiap detail dari peristiwa-peristiwa itu, hantu apa saja yang mereka temui.

Feliciano sedikit menambahkan cerita itu dengan menceritakan hantu yang dilihatnya di malam hari saat Kiku tertidur. Pemuda Italia itu bercerita dengan takut-takut. Setelah itu Kiku bercerita tentang keran air yang masih menyala dengan baik di dalam bangunan. Dan cerita pun berakhir setelah Kiku menceritakan apa yang terjadi di lorong. Mata Feliciano tampak berkaca-kaca saat mendengarnya. Tapi ia hanya diam, berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

"Jadi benar dugaanku," kata Arthur dalam hati. Berdasarkan pengalamannya terhadap hal-hal mistis, ia mulai membuat beberapa kesimpulan. Dan ia mulai yakin terhadap kesimpulan itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Arthur-san?" tanya Kiku kemudian. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Arthur-san?"

"Oh ya…"Arthur menoleh pada temannya itu. "Awalnya kami mendengar Yao mencarimu. Lalu Bayu berkata bahwa kalian ke Bali," sahut Arthur. "Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk mencari kalian…" Arthur pun mulai bercerita. Bagaimana mereka semua akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut, lalu bagaimana mereka mendengar Made menelepon Bayu di bandara. Sebelum berangkat ke Bandara, Arthur dipaksa oleh Alfred membawa senjata. Mungkin ada hal-hal berbahaya, itu kata orang yang langsung mengklaim dirinya sebagai Hero itu. Arthur juga bercerita bagaimana mereka memasuki taman. Lalu Francis dan seorang…yang kalau tak salah bernama Matthew itu hilang. Lalu akhirnya Arthur dan Alfred terpisah dari Yao dan Ivan.

"Setelah itu, kami bertemu kalian," sahut Arthur.

Kiku mengangguk-anggukkan kepala saat mendengar semuanya.

"Tapi…sebenarnya aku merasakan adanya hal aneh di taman ini…" kata Arthur lagi.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kiku.

"Sebenarnya…" Dengan ragu Arthur mengungkapkan pemikirannya tentang hantu. Bagaimana hantu itu sebenarnya tidak berbahaya. Dan pola aneh dari para hantu di sini. Arthur juga sedikit bercerita bagaimana sejak kecil, ia sudah sering berurusan dengan makhluk gaib. Kali ini Arthur tak peduli lagi akan ditertawakan atau tidak. Toh mereka juga sudah menghadapi hal-hal yang tak bisa dipercaya.

"Jadi…" sahut Arthur setelah ia mengakhiri ceritanya. "Mungkin kita sudah sama-sama mendapatkan kesimpulan dari semua ini kan?"

"Kesimpulan apa itu, Iggy?" tanya Alfred penasaran.

"Ada seseorang yang mengendalikan hantu di sini, Alfred-san!" jawab Kiku. Mendengar cerita Arthur tadi, itulah kesimpulan yang bisa diperolehnya.

"Ralat, mungkin juga bukan orang Yang jelas, siapapun dia, ia memiliki kekuatan untuk memimpin hantu-hantu di sini dengan suatu tujuan," sahut Arthur kemudian. "Kata Made, sebelumnya di sini tak pernah terjadi seuatu yang kelewat aneh, kan? Jadi si pemimpin itu belum lama masuk. Ia yang mengendalikan semua yang ada di sini. Ia membuat hantu-hantu di sini menjadi begitu beringas. Ia membuat hantu-hantu itu tak lagi bersikap seperti hantu biasa. Dan ia membuat kita tak bisa menemukan pintu keluar."

"Hm… Jadi kalau kita bisa menemukan pemimpin itu, kita bisa keluar dari sini, kan?" tanya Alfred. "Wah, tahu ada jalan keluar dari tempat ini saja sudah membuatku senang!"

"Ya. Dan mungkin itu tidak mudah. Tapi hanya dengan bertemu si pemimpin itulah kita bisa keluar dari sini," jawab Arthur.

"Apa mungkin pemimpinnya adalah hantu wanita berambut panjang itu? Dari cerita Kiku tadi, sepertinya ia sering muncul," tanya Alfred.

"Belum tentu juga," jawab Arthur. "Tapi satu hal yang pasti, ia sekarang berada di dalam taman ini. Dan kita harus mencarinya."

"Vee…tapi Ludwig dan Gilbert…" sahut Feliciano. Nada suaranya terdengar sangat sedih. "…mereka tak akan kembali."

"Kita tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kepergian mereka!" Kiku menepuk pundak Feliciano perlahan. "Mereka memang sudah tak ada. Tapi…kita harus keluar dari sini, demi harapan mereka."

"Benar, kita harus keluar dari sini," sahut Arthur. "Jangan ada yang mati lagi!"

"Sang Hero ini tak akan membiarkannya!" kata Alfred sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Sang Hero akan berjuang. Kita akan temukan si pemimpin, mengalahkannya dan keluar secepatnya!

"Kalau begitu…" Arthur mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari balik bajunya. "Menurut buku sihir ini, cara untuk menemukannya…"

"Eh?" Ketiga temannya pun terkejut. Apa yang barusan Arthur katakan?

"Kenapa kalian?" Arthur menatap ketiganya dengan bingung. Kenapa mereka terkejut seperti itu? Ada yang aneh dengan dirinya?

"A…apa tadi kamu bilang? Buku sihir?" tanya Alfred kemudian. Ia masih tak percaya. Sihir? Apa temannya ini sedang bercanda?

"Oh, buku ini…" Arthur hendak memperlihatkan buku itu pada teman-temannya. Tapi…

"Vee!" Tiba-tiba Feliciano berteriak dan meraih Kiku dengan gemetar.

"Bloddy hell! Ada apa?" tanya Arthur. Hampir saja ia melompat kaget mendengar teriakan Feliciano itu.

Alfred juga nyaris berlari ketakutan. Sementara Kiku hanya bisa pasrah dirangkul Feliciano yang tengah gemetaran.

"A…ada suara…" sahut Feliciano. "Tadi ada suara tangisan!"

Ketiga temannya itu langsung terdiam. Suasana pun kembali menjadi hening. Arthur mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya, memastikan tak ada makhluk aneh di sekitar mereka. Sekilas semua tampak baik-baik saja. Akan tetapi sayup-sayup mereka mulai mendengar suara.

Suara itu…suara isak tangis seseorang.

"Vee! Benar kan?" kata Feliciano. "Ada yang menangis!"

Ketiga temannya pun langsung bersikap wasapada. Mereka siap dengan senjata mereka. Suara tangis itu berasal dari bagian dalam bangunan, entah dari mana.

Arthur mencoba melihat ke arah suara itu. Sulit. Keadaan ruangan begitu gelap. Mereka tadi memutuskan untuk mematikan senter. Selain menghemat baterainya, mereka menghindari resiko ditemukan oleh para penunggu taman. Tapi apa itu sia-sia saja?

Suara isak tangis itu semakin jelas. Kiku berjalan perlahan, hendak menuju ke arah sumber suara itu.

Feliciano buru-buru mencegahnya. "Jangan!" bisik Feliciano.

"Tapi kita harus mencari suara siapa itu, Feliciano-kun!" kata Kiku. Ia penasaran. Memang ada hantu yang menangis. Namun mungkin saja itu adalah suara teman mereka kan?

"Biar aku saja yang ke sana!" sahut Arthur tiba-tiba. Ia melirik ke arah Kiku. "Kau harus menyimpan tenagamu sampai kita bertemu dengan pemimpin para hantu itu. Kau tak ingin lenganmu jadi tak bisa bergerak saat kita berhadapan dengannya, kan?" kata Arthur padanya.

"Ya," sahut Kiku. "Tapi…"

"Kalau ada apa-apa, aku akan lari," sahut Arthur. "Tenang saja! Lagipula aku sama sekali tak merasakan aura berbahaya di sini."

"Vee~ Kuharap itu salah satu teman kita!" kata Feliciano.

Arthur mengangguk. Kiku sudah tidak protes lagi. Perlahan-lahan Arthur berjalan.

"Eh tunggu, Iggy! Aku ikut!" Mendadak Alfred berjalan cepat ke arah Arthur.

"Tunggu di sini dan jaga mereka berdua, git!" sahut Arthur kesal. "Lagipula suara itu tidak jauh."

"Setidaknya bawa ini!" Alfred memberikan senter pada pemuda Inggris itu.

"Ck, katakan sejak tadi dong!" Arthur pun menerima senter itu dan kembali berjalan. Senter di tangannya ia nyalakan.

Suara tangis di tengah kesunyian memang terdengar mengerikan. Arthur menahan nafas saat berjalan mendekati sumber suara itu. Saat ini ia memang tak merasakan aura jahat. Tapi bagaimana kalau sosok yang menangis itu juga menakutkan? Arthur pernah melihat hantu yang tak berbahaya, namun memiliki sosok yang mengerikan. Entah seperti apa sosok yang akan ditemuinya sebentar lagi.

Dengan senter yang cukup terang, Arthur bisa melihat sebuah pintu yang telah terbuka di depannya. Pintu itu sepertinya menuju ruangan lain dari bangunan tersebut. Ragu-ragu Arthur masuk ke dalam. Mendadak terdengar suara teriakan.

"Huwaaaaa!"

"Siapa itu?" Refleks, Arthur mengarahkan senternya pada sumber teriakan. Tangan kanannya yang memegang pistol, sudah siap menembak. Tapi niat itu diurungkannya. Sosok di depannya itu manusia biasa.

"A…Arthur?" Sosok berkacamata itu tampak terkejut.

"Lho, kamu kan…" Arthur juga terkejut. Orang di depannya itu adalah temannya yang tadi ikut bersamanya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Matthew. Pemuda yang kalau tak salah berasal dari negara…ng… Kanada itu duduk dengan kedua kaki tertekuk di lantai. Ia tampak ketakutan. Matanya sembab, seperti habis menangis. Bajunya tampak kotor, mungkin dipenuhi tanah. Tapi juga ada noda kemerahan di bajunya itu.

"Matthew!" Tiba-tiba saja Alfred menerobos masuk. Ia segera menghampiri saudaranya itu.

"Al…fred?" Matthew masih tampak terkejut. Ia diam saja saat Alfred memeluknya kencang.

"Syukurlah kamu tidak apa-apa! Syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja!" seru Alfred senang.

"Iya…" sahut Matthew. "Syukurlah Alfred juga…"

"Hei, git! Bukannya kamu harusnya menjaga Kiku dan Feliciano?" tanya Arthur dengan tatapan kesal.

"Maaf, maaf!" Alfred menoleh padanya dengan ceria. "Tapi mereka juga ikut masuk kok!"

"Eh?"

"Kami di sini, Arthur-san," sahut Kiku tiba-tiba.

"Vee~"

Arthur hampir melompat saat tahu kedua orang itu ternyata berada tepat di belakangnya. Kegelapan ini memang membuat orang mudah memikirkan hal-hal mistis.

Feliciano tak memedulikan Arthur. Pandangannya pun tertuju pada pemuda yang tengah didekap oleh Alfred. "Vee~ Ternyata kamu!" kata Feliciano. "Kamu…eh…siapa ya? Yang jelas, kita teman."

"Aku Matthew," jawab Matthew pelan. Ia sedikit mengeluh. Kenapa nyaris tak ada orang yang bisa mengingatnya?

"Senang melihat Anda baik-baik saja, Matthew-san!" kata Kiku.

"Ya," jawab Matthew dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku juga senang…"

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana si kodok sialan itu?" tanya Arthur. "Euh, maksudku Francis. Tadi kau bersamanya, kan?"

"Ah iya! Matthew, kemana kalian berdua tadi? Tiba-tiba kalian hilang begitu saja. Kami mencari kalian dengan panik. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Alfred.

Mendadak Matthew terdiam. Ia hanya menunduk. Bahunya sedikit gemetar.

'Hei, Matthew! Ada apa?" Alfred jadi bingung melihat saudaranya itu. Apa ia menangis? Kenapa?

"Francis…dia…" Matthew mencoba menjawab di sela-sela isakannya.

"Oh, jangan katakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi!" keluh Arthur dalam hati. Ia memang selalu bertengkar dengan Francis. Tapi Arthur tetap menganggap Francis sebagai teman. Ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan Francis. "Jangan katakan…"

"Dia…" Matthew menarik nafas. Lalu ia menyahut perlahan. Hal yang paling tak diharapkan ternyata telah terjadi. "Francis telah terbunuh…"

…

"Satu lagi."

Dalam kegelapan, sebuah sosok tersenyum dengan puas. Tangan kirinya yang telah rusak menyentuh pelan besi-besi yang menjadi tembok dri penjara di depannya. Di dalam sana, terbaring tubuh Ludwig dan Gilbert. Dan bukan hanya mereka berdua saja. Kini ada tubuh lain di sana… Francis.

"Tiga orang telah gugur." Sosok itu berbisik lagi. "Berikutnya siapa ya?"

Sosok itu kemudian berbalik, berjalan pergi. "Aku tak sabar lagi," katanya. "Semua pengganggu harus mati."

Setelah itu suasana kembali hening. Namun di dalam sel, mendadak tubuh Ludwig membuka mata.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mysterious Park**

**Part 10**

**(Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya bukan punya saya ._. )**

"Francis telah terbunuh."

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di pikiran Arthur. Francis telah terbunuh. Ia sudah pergi. Ia sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini.

'Brukkk!'

Arthur menjatuhkan diri ke lantai, berlutut. Ia menatap Matthew dengan tak percaya. Francis? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus ada yang mati? Kenapa?

"Vee bohong!" Feliciano juga berusaha mengabaikan kata-kata Matthew itu. Ia menunduk, berusaha menahan tangis. Ia tak ingin percaya. Tapi….

"Matthew…" Suara Alfred terdengar serak. Ia menatap saudaranya baik-baik, mencoba memastikan apakah ia sedang berbohong atau tidak. "Benarkah itu?"

Matthew terisak lagi, lalu mengangguk.

Alfred tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia yang paling tahu sifat saudaranya itu. Ia tahu saudaranya itu pasti berkata jujur saat ini. Lagipula siapa yang mau membohongi orang lain dengan lelucon seperti itu? Matthew benar. Ia pasti tak akan berbohong. Dan itu artinya Francis benar-benar telah terbunuh. Ia sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini.

"Siapa pelakunya?" Kiku bertanya perlahan, meski ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Tapi ia ingin memastikan makhluk seperti apa yang membunuh Francis.

"Hantu! Ada banyak hantu yang mengejar!" sahut Matthew. Ia terisak sebentar. "Kami…kami terus berlari. Kami mencoba lari dari kejaran mereka. Dan akhirnya kami terkepung. Aku selamat, karena sepertinya aku tidak dilihat oleh hantu-hantu itu. Tapi Francis… Hantu wanita berbaju putih itu…"

'DUGH!'

Tiba-tiba saja Arthur menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke tembok. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Dari pandangan matanya, jelas ia tampak marah. Hantu wanita berbaju putih… Ia tahu makhluk itu. Tadi ia melihatnya. Bahkan dari cerita Kiku, hantu itu tampaknya sering memimpin gerakan hantu yang lain. Kali ini pun, apakah benar ia adalah pelakunya? Apakah ia adalah pemimpin yang hendak mereka cari itu?

"Sialan!" seru Arthur dalam hati. "Apapun itu, aku tak akan memaafkan makhluk itu! Aku pasti akan membereskannya hingga ia masuk ke dasar neraka!"

Ya, pasti hantu wanita berbaju putih itu yang menyebabkan semua ini. Ia yang terlihat memimpin para hantu. Ia yang menyebabkan kematian Ludwig, Gilbert dan Francis. Dan tampaknya bukan hanya Arthur yang berpikiran seperti itu.

"Jadi begitu?" Tiba-tiba Kiku angkat suara. "Jadi dia ya?"

Mendadak Kiku membalikkan badannya, lalu melangkah pelan. "Dia penyebab semua ini," katanya dalam hati. "Dialah yang kami cari. Dan saya harus menemukannya sekarang juga dan melenyapkannya!"

"Vee, Kiku!" Melihat itu, buru-buru Feliciano menarik tangan Kiku. "Jangan pergi!" serunya lagi.

"Lepaskan saya, Feliciano-kun!" seru Kiku, tanpa menoleh. "Saya harus mencarinya sekarang juga!"

"Tidak!" Feliciano menjawab dengan berteriak. Ia tetap menggenggam erat tangan Kiku. "Vee, Kiku tidak boleh pergi! Tidak untuk sekarang ini!"

"Feliciano-kun!" Kiku membalikkan badannya. Tak seperti biasa, kali ini ia tampak sangat marah. Kini mereka telah mengetahui siapa yang mungkin telah memimpin para hantu itu. Pemuda Jepang itu ingin segera membereskan semuanya. Tapi…

"Ve…" Feliciano menunduk dan mulai terisak. "Kiku tidak boleh pergi!" katanya lagi. "Kiku tidak boleh mencari hantu itu sendirian."

"Feliciano-kun…" Kiku menggigit bibirnya. Tiba-tiba saja emosinya yang meluap tadi menjadi reda. Pemuda Italia di depannya itu kini sedang menangis. Kiku sadar, tak seharusnya ia bertindak ceroboh. Tak seharusnya ia buru-buru ingin pergi. Perasaannya sedang kacau. Ia tahu, semua itu hanya akan menyeretnya ke dalam kegagalan yang tak akan bisa diubah lagi.

"Maaf," sahut Kiku akhirnya. "Saya…Saya tidak akan pergi sekarang. Maafkan saya!"

"Veeee." Feliciano masih terisak-isak. Ia masih belum melepaskan tangannya dari Kiku. Malah ia terus menggenggam tangan Kiku dengan erat.

"Feliciano-kun…" Kiku mendekati sahabatnya itu dan menepuk pundaknya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah kali ini. Ia tahu Feliciano lah yang paling merasa kehilangan atas kematian ketiga teman mereka, terutama kematian Ludwig. Seharusnya Kiku tak lagi menambah kesedihan dan ketakutan Feliciano.

"Kiku, jangan pergi!" kata Feliciano sambil terisak. "Kalau pergi sendirian…Kiku bisa dibunuh!"

"Saya tidak akan pergi sekarang," sahut Kiku cepat. "Dan saya tidak akan terbunuh. Kita akan menghadapi si pemimpin jika kita sudah siap. Lalu kita keluar dari sini bersama-sama."

"Iya benar!" Tiba-tiba saja Alfred berteriak dengan cerianya, mencoba memecah suasana yang suram. Arthur langsung menoleh padanya, merasa terganggu dengan teriakan mendadak itu. "Kita akan pergi bersama-sama dan akan keluar bersama-sama!"

"Veeee…"

"Uh, ya kalian benar!" Kali ini Arthur yang angkat suara. "Maaf tadi aku juga emosi." Pemuda Inggris itu juga jadi merasa tak enak. Bagaimanapun juga dialah yang tadi pertama kali menunjukkan kekesalannya. Mungkin saja Kiku jadi terpancing karena itu kan?

"Sudahlah!" sahut Alfred dengan setengah memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu? Hari sudah malam. Mungkin besok kita bisa memikirkan strategi dengan tenang," katanya kemudian.

Istirahat? Ya. Hari sudah malam. Mereka harus istirahat. Besok mungkin akan menjadi hari yang berat. Matthew memang telah ditemukan, tapi mereka masih harus mencari dua teman mereka yang masih terpisah. Dan mungkin mereka akan menghadapi sang pemimpin.

"Ve!" Feliciano akhirnya mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga mereka bisa keluar tanpa harus kehilangan lagi.

…

Malam semakin larut. Situasi di dalam taman masih terasa hening. Di bangunan yang tadi, Matthew duduk menyandarkan diri di tembok. Ia memeluk boneka beruang yang sejak tadi dibawanya di dalam tas. Boneka itu memang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Memang aneh, seorang laki-laki membawa boneka. Tapi hanya boneka itu yang selalu menemaninya dan membuatnya tak lagi merasa kesepian karena terabaikan. Selain itu…

"Dare?" Sebuah suara nyaris membuat Matthew melompat kaget. Ia pun menunduk ke bawah, ke arah boneka beruangnya. Hh… kenapa ia lupa bahwa boneka itu bisa bicara kalau dipeluk terlalu kencang? Ya, di dalam boneka itu ada sebuah alat. Tapi kata-kata yang selalu diucapkannya hanya 'dare?' Dan itu membuat Matthew refleks menjawab… "Aku Matthew."

Matthew akhirnya kembali duduk dengan tenang. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menenangkan diri dari keterkejutannya barusan. Di sebelah Matthew, tampak Alfred yang tengah tertidur pulas. Lalu di sebelah Alfred, Arthur juga tampak tertidur. Kedua orang itu harusnya mendapat giliran berjaga saat ini.

Berjaga? Ya. Kelima orang itu tadi memutuskan untuk berjaga secara bergiliran sepanjang malam. Walaupun bangunan yang mereka masuki saat ini tampak cukup aman, mereka tak mau mengambil resiko. Harus ada yang berjaga untuk melihat apakah ada yang akan menyerang mereka atau tidak. Dan kali ini harusnya Alfred dan Arthur yang berjaga. Harusnya kedua orang itu baru boleh tidur beberapa jam lagi, lalu membangunkan Matthew dan Kiku untuk giliran berjaga selanjutnya. Tapi yah…

Matthew menghela nafas. Alfred dan Arthur mulanya berjaga dengan tenang. Matthew nyaris tertidur. Entah bagaimana dengan Feliciano dan Kiku. Tapi tampaknya mereka berdua telah tertidur lebih dulu. Matthew sempat diceritakan bahwa kedua temannya itu nyaris tak bisa tidur dengan tenang pada malam sebelumnya. Mereka pasti lelah sekarang. Suasana tadi begitu tenang. Ketika Matthew nyaris memasuki alam mimpi, tiba-tiba saja Arthur mulai berteriak seperti biasa pada Alfred. Alfred juga mulai berisik. Matthew akhirnya terjaga, tak bisa tidur lagi dan hanya berbaring dengan sedikit kesal. Hh… padahal sedikit lagi ia bisa tidur.

Entah berapa lama Matthew mencoba tidur lagi. Tahu-tahu saja suasana menajdi tenang. Ternyata Alfred dan Arthur tertidur begitu saja! Dengan sedikit mengeluh akhirnya Matthew bangun dan memutuskan untuk berjga. Harusnya ia berjaga bersama Kiku. Tapi ia tak ignign membangunkan temannya yang baru saja tidur itu. Matthew juga mendengar bahwa mereka telah mengalami banyak hal sulit. Sedangkan Matthew sendiri tadi hanya bisa berlari. Kali ini ia tak ingin membebani siapapun lagi.

Udara malam mulai terasa dingin. Matthew memeluk boneka beruangnya lebih erat lagi. Suara 'dare?' pun terdengar lagi dan Matthew menjawabnya. Setelah itu ia melihat satu persatu temannya yang tengah tidur. Beruntung, setidaknya mereka semua memakai jaket. Yah, tentu saja mereka tak mengira akan bermalam di tempat seperti ini.

Di tempat seperti ini dan keadaan seperti ini. Lalu teman-teman mereka…

Matthew memejamkan matanya perlahan. Peristiwa tadi siang kembali terbayang. Ia dan Francis berlari kencang. Hantu-hantu itu terus mengejar mereka. Mereka berdua ketakutan. Mereka tak tahu bagaimana harus menangani hantu. Apalagi hantu sebanyak itu. Matthew hanya tahu bahwa mereka berdua harus lari. Di depan sana harusnya Alfred dan yang lainnya belum jauh. Mereka pasti mendengar teriakannya dan akan segera menolong.

Tapi entah berapa lama mereka berlari. Mungkin hampir setengah hari. Kedua orang itu berlari, namun tak juga menemukan teman-teman mereka. Dengan lelah akhirnya Francis dan Matthew mencoba bersembunyi. Mereka memasuki sebuah gedung. Tapi yang mereka temukan di dalam justru lebih mengerikan. Makhluk-makhluk serupa manusia, namun dengan tubuh yang tak utuh lagi mulai menyerang ke arah mereka. Bukan! Mereka menyerang Francis. Hanya Francis dan Matthew tidak. Francis tak bisa menghindar. Ia ditarik oleh kawanan itu. Matthew mencoba menolong. Tapi tentu saja ia tak bisa mengalahkan tenaga tarikan dari sekian banyak makhluk. Matthew mencoba memukuli hantu-hantu itu. Tapi ia tahu, ia begitu lemah. Ia mencoba mengalihkan para hantu itu. Ia ingin agar mereka mengejarnya saja dan berharap mereka melepaskan Francis.

Namun Matthew sadar, para hantu itu tak bisa menyadari keberadaannya. Bakat 'menghilang' itu memang membuatnya selamat saat ini. Bisa saja tadi ia juga ikut ditrik. Hanya saja ia tak bisa menyelamatkan temannya.

Matthew tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Francis pun sepertinya hanya bisa pasrah. Ia tersenyum dan berbisik, meminta Matthew untuk lari dengan indah sebelum para hantu itu menyadari keberadaannya. Setelah itu hantu wanita itu datang. Ia membawa sebuah pisau dan membunuh Francis.

Matthew merasa marah, takut. Ia tak bisa berlari dan hanya diam di tempat. Hantu-hantu itu lalu pergi begitu saja, membawa tubuh Francis. Kemudian Matthew tak ingat lagi dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia hanya ingat ia berlari. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia berlari dan hendak kemana ia akan pergi. Ia berlari, memasuki sebuah bangunan dan hanya bisa menangis mengingat semuanya. Ia menangisi kepergian Francis, menangisi ketidakberdayaannya. Setelah itu Arthur datang.

"Matthew-san?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kiku yang memanggilnya, menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

Matthew membuka mata, menoleh ke arah Kiku. Cepat-cepat ia mengusap kedua matanya yang hampir meneteskan air mata. "Ka…kamu sudah bangun?" tanyanya, gugup. Padahal harusnya ini belum waktunya mereka berjaga

"Ya. Saya melupakan sesuatu," sahut Kiku. Ia tampak mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Setelah menemukannya, ia mengeluarkannya. Sebuah selimut. Kiku menyelimuti Feliciano yang tidur di sebelahnya dengan selimut itu.

"Selimut?" Matthew agak terkejut. Ia tak menyangka temannya itu membawa-bawa selimut.

"Ng…iya! Saya dengar, bulan ini udara di sekitar Denpasar akan menjadi sangat dingin. Tadinya kami berencana menginap di rumah Made. Jadi saya tak ingin merepotkan. Saya juga tak menyangka selimut ini akan berguna seperti ini," jawab Kiku.

"Oh…" Matthew mengangguk. Memang, untuk ukuran sebuah kota, udara di sekitar mereka saat ini memang cukup dingin. "Hm… tapi kenapa Feliciano?" tanya Matthew ragu. Kenapa Kiku memakaikan selimut itu pada Feliciano?

Kiku tersenyum kecil. "Tak ada alasan khusus," katanya. "Udaranya cukup dingin. Feliciano-kun adalah orang yang polos, seperti anak-anak. Dan saya kuatir akan itu. Saya kuatir ia akan terkena flu."

Matthew mengangguk-angguk. Walau tak terlalu dekat, ia tahu sifat Feliciano. Wajar jika semua orang menguatirkannya.

"…saya telah berjanji pada Gilbert-san. Saya akan membawa Feliciano-kun keluar dari sini dengan selamat." Kiku tiba-tiba menyahut lagi. "Saya akan menjaganya dengan nyawa saya sampai saat itu tiba."

Matthew terdiam mendengarnya. Ya, tentu saja. Ia tahu orang Jepang sangat memegang janji dan menepatinya. Kiku pasti akan menepati janji itu apapun yang terjadi, kan?

Matthew ingin mengobrol lagi dengan temannya itu, ingin agar ia menceritakan semuanya dengan lengkap. Sebelum tidur tadi ia hanya mendengar cerita mereka sepotong-sepotong saja. Sebenarnya apa saja yang telah terjadi di taman ini? Matthew hendak angkat suara. Namun…

"Hahahahaha!"

Tiba-tiba saja suara tawa bergema di ruangan tersebut.

"Hahahahaha!"

Suara tawa itu terdengar lagi. Sepertinya suara seorang laki-laki tua. Suara itu bergema hingga terdengar cukup panjang dan mengerikan.

Kiku berdiri sambil menggenggam katana miliknya. Ia melihat sekeliling dengan waspada, mencari asal suara tawa itu. Matthew pun mengarahkan senter ke sekitarnya. Untuk beberapa saat suara tawa itu berhenti. Namun…

"Hahahaahaha!"

Suara itu kembali terdengar.

Setelah itu suara lain juga terdengar. Awalnya terdengar seperti suara kucing yang mengeong. Namun suara itu berubah.

"Raaawr… Rr…aw…. Awrr…"

Suara kucing itu jadi terdengar seperti suara manusia.

"A…apa itu?" tanya Matthew. Keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya. Suara tawa itu sendiri sudah cukup membuatnya merinding ketakutan. Lalu suara kucing itu… Ia ingin menyembunyikan diri dan tidur secepatnya.

Kiku tak menjawab pertanyaan Matthew. Ia hanya melihat sekitarnya. Kiku tahu, kucing terkadang bisa bersuara aneh seperti itu. Kadang suaranya bisa terdengar aneh, seperti suara manusia. Suaranya memang terdengar agak menakutkan. Tapi sekarang bukan itu masalahnya.

"Siapa yang akan muncul?" tanya Kiku dalam hati.

Sekeliling mereka cukup gelap. Cahaya dari senter yang berada di genggaman Matthew tak cukup terang untuk melihat keseluruhan ruangan. Lebih-lebih, senter milik Feliciano itu sudah mulai kehabisan energi. Kedua orang itu kini hanya bisa menunggu sambil terus mewaspadai sekitarnya. Lalu mendadak terdengar suara ketukan di jendela.

"Suara dari jendela?" tanya Matthew. Dengan ragu Matthew melayangkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Jendela itu ukurannya sangat besar, nyaris seukuran pintu dan hanya ditutupi kaca. Suara ketukan itu terdengar lagi. Dan Matthew hampir melompat saat tahu siapa yang datang.

Di luar sana tampak seorang laki-laki yang tampak sudah sangat tua. Kulit di wajahnya terkelupas. Daging dari tubuhnya juga terlihat mulai rontok. Tulang-tulangnya sedikit terlihat. Pakaiannya terlihat lusuh dan compang-camping berwarna keabuan. Ia juga membawa sebuah tongkat panjang di tangan kirinya yang digunakannya untuk menopang tubuhnnya. Laki-laki di jendela itu tersenyum menyeringai, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi yang tajam. Lalu ia tertawa dengan tawanya yang aneh dan bergema menakutkan.

Matthew terdiam, menahan nafas. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Apa yang akan dilakukan hantu kakek itu? Apa…

'PRAAK!'

Tiba-tiba saja hantu kakek itu menghantamkan tongkatnya ke jendela. Jendela di depannya retak seketika. Kakek itu kemudian mendorong kaca-kaca yang telah retak itu, seolah ingin masuk ke dalam. Beberapa pecahan kaca pun mulai berjatuhan.

Melihat itu, perlahan Kiku berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.. "Matthew-san, tunggulah di sini!" katanya. "Saya akan membereskannya."

"Eh…tapi…" Matthew hendak mencegah. Membereskannya? Apa tidak apa-apa melawan makhluk itu begitu saja? Apa tidak sebaiknya mereka lari saja? Tapi Matthew tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Kiku telah keluar dari bangunan itu. Matthew juga berpikir akan sulit untuk lari dari makhluk itu begitu saja. Teman-teman mereka masih tertidur. Lari dalam keadaan terkejut karena baru terbangun adalah hal buruk yang tak boleh sampai terjadi, itu pikir Matthew. Jadi ia hanya bisa membiarkan Kiku menghadapi kakek itu. Dan tugasnya sekarang adalah… "Aku harus berjaga dan bersiap membangunkan yang lainnya," kata Matthew dalam hati.

…

"Ja…jangan, aru!" Suara Yao terdengar dari dalam kegelapan.

"Kenapa, da? Yao Yao tenang saja. Ini tidak akan sakit, da!" Kali ini terdengar suara Ivan.

"Kumohon aru! Jangan lakukan itu, aru!" kata Yao lagi.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan berhati-hati, da!" sahut Ivan. "Nah…"

"A…aru! Itu sakit, aru!" Tiba-tiba saja yao berteriak.

"Cuma akan sakit sedikit, da! Setelah ini Yao Yao akan tenang…"

"Sakit sedikit apanya? Bukan begitu cara membalut luka! Sudah kubilang biarkan aku melakukannya sendiri saja, aru!"

Yao menepis tangan Ivan dari kakinya dan menyalakan senter. Lalu ia meraih perban yang membalut kaki kirinya dan membukanya. Terlihat luka yang cukup besar di kakinya itu. Sebelum Ivan angkat suara lagi, cepat-cepat Yao membalut luka itu sendiri.

"Ah, ternyata begitu ya!" sahut Ivan. Ia pun tersenyum pada Yao.

Yao mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan kesal. "Hh…" Ia menghela nafas. "Kenapa aku harus bersama orang ini, aru?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Arthur dan Alfred tadi berlari entah kemana. Ia dan Ivan juga akhirnya berlari setelah menyadari ada makhluk aneh di dekat mereka. Mereka berhasil lari. Tapi setelah itu mereka bertemu banyak makhluk aneh. Kedua orang itu akhirnya mencoba melawan. Yao adalah seorang ahli bela diri dan Ivan menghantam hantu-hantu itu dengan pipa air yang entah didapatnya dari mana. Mereka bisa mengatasi hantu-hantu itu. Namun serangan terakhir tadi berhasil melukai kaki Yao. Sekarang mereka mencoba bersembunyi di dalam sebuah bangunan. Untungnya Yao membawa obat-obatan sehingga ia bisa mengobati lukanya.

Kini kedua orang itu terdiam dengan pemikirannya masing-masing.

"Kemana yang lainnya, aru?" keluh Yao dalam hati. Ia merasa tak tenang jika hanya bersama Ivan di tempat seperti ini. Selain kuatir dengan banyaknya hantu-hantu yang menyerang, Yao juga gelisah melihat Ivan yang terus tersenyum ke arahnya. Entah apa yang diinginkan pemuda Russia itu darinya. Yao jadi semakin ingin bertemu dengan yang lainnya saat ini juga. Entah ada dimana mereka sekarang. Lama berputar-putar di dalam taman membuat Yao mengerti. Seseorang atau apapun itu, telah menutup jalan masuk taman itu dan membuat mereka tersesat.

"Hh…kalau begini terus, kapan aku akan bertemu dengan yang lainnya, aru?" pikir Yao lagi.

Dengan lelah ia menyandarkan diri di tembok. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada sesuatu di dekatnya.

"Ini…" Yao meraih sesuatu dari lantai. Senter yang masih menyala membuatnya bisa melihat dengan cukup jelas. Sesuatu yang diraihnya itu adalah potongan pasta.

"Seseorang pernah makan pasta di sini, aru!" kata Yao dalam hati. Pasta? Apakah Feliciano? Apakah Feliciano pernah berada di tempat itu? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan pun muncul dalam benak Yao. Setelah itu kemana Feliciano pergi? Apakah ia masih berada di dekat sini? Apakah ia dan yang lainnya baik-baik saja?

"Ada apa Yao Yao?" Pertanyan Ivan membuyarkan pemikiran Yao. Ivan terlihat bingung melihat temannya itu. Apa yang dilihat Yao? Apa yang ditemukannya?

"Aku…." Mendadak Yao bangkit berdiri. Mungkin karena melihat sisa pasta itu, tiba-tiba saja dorongan di dalam hatinya menjadi semakin kuat. Ia merasa tak boleh menunda-nunda lagi. "Aku ingin mencari mereka sekarang, aru!" katanya kemudian.

…

"Hahahahaaha!"

Suara tawa yang menyeramkan bergema lagi. Hantu berwujud kakek itu terus berupaya menyerang. Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan cepat.

Kiku menahan serangan-serangan itu dengan katananya dan sesekali menghindar. Ia berusaha mencari saat yang tepat untuk menyerang. Namun sulit. Kakek itu terus-menerus menepis serangannya dengan mudah.

"Dia sangat cepat," kata Kiku dalam hati. "Ia juga berbeda dengan hantu-hantu sebelumnya. Ia lebih kuat."

Kiku mundur beberapa langkah dan mencoba menyerang lagi. Ia mengayunkan katananya ke arah samping dari tubuh kakek itu. Kakek itu menepis dengan tongkatnya. Kiku hendak menyerang lagi. Kakek itu juga bergerak maju, hendak menyerang. Pedang dan tongkat mereka pun beradu sesaat hingga keduanya mundur. Namun kakek itu kembali maju dengan cepat dan mencoba menyerang lagi. Dan kakek itu kembali tertawa dengan suaranya yang mengerikan.

"Ini gawat!" kata Matthew dalam hati. Kiku terlihat mulai terdesak. Kakek itu terus menyerang tanpa memberi celah sedikitpun. Kiku hanya bisa bertahan, menepis serangan itu atau menghindar. Kiku nyaris tak punya kesempatan untuk menyerang. Sedangkan lengan kanannya mulai protes lagi. Gerakannya mulai terlihat kacau.

"Kalau begini terus, bahaya!" pikir Matthew. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!"

Matthew bangkit berdiri dan terdiam ragu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Maju melawan hantu itu? Matthew melihat ke sekeliling dan melihat beberapa potongan kayu yang cukup besar berada tak jauh darinya. Ia bisa menggunakannya sebagai senjata. Tapi…melawan makhluk itu?

Matthew bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Hantu itu wajahnya rusak dan daging di tubuhnya mulai membusuk dan berjatuhan. Ia tak yakin bisa menghadapi makhluk seperti itu. Lebih-lebih makhluk itu sangat kuat.

Akhirnya dengan setengah putus asa Matthew kembali duduk. Ia menoleh pada saudaranya yang masih tertidur.

"Alfred! Alfred!" Matthew mencoba membangunkan saudaranya itu. Ia juga memanggil Arthur yang tidur di sebelah Alfred. "Hei, Arthur! Bangunlah!"

Arthur sama sekali tidak bergerak. Begitu juga dengan Alfred. Walaupun berteriak, suara Matthew tetap saja terdengar sangat-sangat kecil. Ya, itulah salah satu penyebab kenapa Matthew bisa 'menghilang' dengan sempurna.

"Alfred! Arthur!" Matthew mencoba berteriak lagi. Tapi tetap saja tak ada respon. Tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, Matthew pun mencoba mengguncang tubuh Alfred dan Arthur. "Bangunlaah!" seru Matthew.

Kali ini tampaknya Matthew berhasil. Perlahan Arthur membuka matanya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lelah. Arthur masih belum lama tidur. Ia terlihat masih sangat mengantuk. Bahkan tampaknya ia bangun dalam keadaan setengah tertidur. Pemuda Inggris itu menoleh pada Matthew dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"A…ada ada hantu!" Matthew menjawab dengan panik. "Kiku di luar…"

Arthur menatap Matthew dengan bingung. Ia baru saja bangun. Butuh waktu baginya untuk mencerna kata-kata Matthew. Ada hantu menyerang? Di luar?

Arthur pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke jendela. Jendela besar itu telah retak dan mulai pecah. Namun Arthur masih bisa melihat situasi di luar. Dan ia menahan nafas karena begitu terkejutnya. Kiku telah jatuh di tanah dalam keadaan penuh luka! Di sebelah Kiku, seorang kakek yang membawa tongkat tengah tertawa.

"Bloody hell! Hantu sialan itu!" Arthur bangkit berdiri dengan cepat dan berteriak. Teriakan itu sampai membangunkan Alfred. Arthur sendiri benar-benar terbangun sekarang. Melihat situasi di luar, buru-buru ia meraih pistol di sakunya dan hendak menembak.

Akan tetapi…

"Pengganggu harus mati."

Sebuah suara terdengar entah dari mana. Suara itu seperti suara seorang perempuan, namun terdengar aneh dan menakutkan.

Gerakan Arthur terhenti sesaat setelah mendengar suara itu. Suara siapa itu? Darimana suara itu berasal?

Sebelum sempat bertanya-tanya lagi di dalam hati, mendadak rasa sakit yang luar biasa menghantam tubuh Arthur. Perlahan darah mulai menetes dari punggungnya. Pemuda Inggris itu ambruk ke lantai dengan luka cakaran yang cukup dalam dari bahu kiri sampai ke punggungnya.

"Iggy!" Sekilas Arthur mendengar suara Alfred yang berteriak kepadanya. Tapi Arthur tak menjawab.

"Rawwwrr… Ra…wrrr…."

Suara kucing yang aneh itu terdengar lagi. Dari dalam kegelapan, sebuah sosok kini mulai tampak dengan jelas. Itu adalah sosok kucing besar berwarna hitam. Matanya menyala kehijauan di dalam kegelapan. Di kakinya terdapat cakar yang tajam, yang kini telah berlumuran darah.

…

"Hahahahaahaha!"

Suara tawa yang mengerikan itu memecah keheningan lagi. Kakek yang wajahnya nyaris hancur itu mengangkat tongkatnya. Sisa-sisa darah menetes dari tongkat itu.

Di sebelah kakek itu, Kiku mencoba bangkit berdiri, berusaha melawan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti saja hantu kakek itu berhasil menjatuhkannya.

Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat. Kakek itu terus menyerang tanpa henti. Tadinya Kiku masih bisa mengatasinya. Namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah serangan membuat katana yang dipegang oleh Kiku terpental. Tidak jauh. Hanya saja Kiku tak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengambilnya lagi. Kakek itu menarik tangan kanan Kiku yang mulai terasa sakit, kemudian menusukkan tongkat yang dipegangnya ke arah tubuh pemuda Jepang itu. Tongkat kayu dengan pegangan berukiran naga itu ternyata memiliki ujung yang tajam, setajam pisau.

Kiku mencoba menghindar. Tapi tetap saja tongkat itu berhasil melukainya. Setelah itu kakek itu terus menyerang. Ia tak memberi kesempatan sedikitpun pada Kiku untuk melawan. Akhirnya Kiku jatuh ke tanah, nyaris tak bisa bangkit lagi.

"Hahahaahaha!" Kakek itu tertawa lagi. Dan ia kini mendekati Kiku, hendak menyerang lagi. "Pengganggu harus mati!" katanya kemudian.

Kiku menggigit bibirnya. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia tak segera bangun. Tapi sekarang membuka mata pun terasa sulit baginya. Bukan hanya lengannya yang terasa sakit. Tapi juga tubuhnya. Darah juga mengalir dari luka-lukanya

"Kiku berjanjilah…" Kata-kata terakhir Gilbert terngiang lagi di benak pemuda Jepang itu. "Bawa Feli…keluar…"

"Saya…. harus… membawa Feliciano-kun keluar dari taman ini…" pikir Kiku. Ia mencoba menyeret tubuhnya, berusaha mati-matian untuk bangun. Ya. Tak seharusnya ia tergeletak di sana. Harusnya ia bangkit. Harusnya ia melawan kakek atau hantu apalah itu. Harusnya ia mengalahkan kakek itu bagaimanapun caranya. Dan harusnya ia tetap menjaga Feliciano, membawanya keluar.

Namun….

"Maaf, Feliciano-kun…" bisik Kiku.

Tongkat kakek itu mulai mencabik punggungnya.

…

Sementara itu di lain tempat, mendadak Yao jatuh berlutut di tanah. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Keringat mengalir deras di wajahnya.

"Apa ini, aru?" tanyanya dalam hati. "Firasat buruk apa ini, aru?"

Pemuda Cina itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. "Apakah Kiku, aru?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. Chapter 11

Hetalia Gakuen adalah tempat berkumpulnya pelajar terbaik dari seluruh dunia. Siswa dan siswinya memiliki kemampuan melebihi para pelajar biasa. Fasilitas yang terbaik juga diberikan kepada mereka.

Seperti sekolah pada umumnya, pelajaran akademis dan non-akademis diberikan kepada siswa dan siswinya. Hetalia Gakuen memiliki kegiatan-kegiatan klub yang wajib dipilih dan diikuti oleh para siswa.

Menjelang liburan musim panas, sebuah klub mendapat tugas. Mereka pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menyelesaikan tugas itu.

Dan satu persatu anggota mereka lenyap.

.

.

.

**MYSTERIOUS PARK**

**PART 11**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

.

.

.

"Maaf Feliciano-kun."

Tongkat yang tajam itu mulai menusuk punggung Kiku. Pemuda itu tahu, tak lama lagi tongkat itu akan menembus tubuhnya. Dan setelah itu mungkin ia tak akan bisa bangun lagi. Ia tak akan bisa menjaga Feliciano lagi.

Namun…

Praaakk!

Gerakan kakek itu berhenti. Tongkat kakek itu juga terlempar entah kemana. Lalu seseorang berlari dan mendekap Kiku erat-erat.

"Kiku!" Orang itu berteriak.

Pemuda Jepang itu pun membuka mata perlahan. Pandangannya kabur. Namun samar-samar ia dapat melihat wajah Feliciano yang berurai air mata.

"Feli…ciano-kun?" Kiku agak terkejut. Apakah Feliciano yang telah menolongnya barusan? Apakah ia yang menghentikan kakek itu dan membuatnya melempar tongkatnya?

Feliciano terisak-isak. "Maaf," katanya. "Maaf Kiku…Aku bodoh Aku tak bisa apa-apa… Aku…aku minta maaf!"

_"Jangan menangis."_ Ingin sekali Kiku mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tapi suaranya tak bisa keluar. Malah pandangan matanya semakin meredup.

"Kiku!" Feliciano semakin panik. Cepat-cepat ia membaringkan pemuda Jepang itu, kemudian memeriksa keadaannya.

"Veee…" Feliciano tertunduk. Tubuh sahabatnya itu penuh dengan luka. _"Kenapa jadi begini?"_ tanyanya dalam hati. Perlahan ia menarik sisa kain putih di sakunya. Hanya tinggal dua lembar saja. Ukurannya pun tidak besar. Kain itu tidak akan cukup untuk membalut semua luka itu. _"Kalau tetap begini… Kiku akan…"_

"Pengganggu…."

Tiba-tiba suara yang berat terdengar di belakang Feliciano. Lalu mendadak sesuatu menusuk punggungnya

"….harus mati!"

Kemudian terdengarlah suara tawa yang keras. Suara tawa yang menakutkan. Kakek yang tadi telah berdiri di belakang Feliciano dengan penuh rasa haus ingin membunuh.

"Vee…." Feliciano tak bergerak. Ia hanya gemetar jetakutan. Tongkat kakek itu menusuknya, walaupun tidak dalam. Hanya saja sebentar lagi pastilah ia akan berakhir…

"Matilah!" Kakek itu mulai bergerak. Ia berniat melenyapkan Feliciano sekarang juga.

Akan tetapi Kiku mengulurkan tangannya. Ia menarik Feliciano hingga terbebas dari tongkat sang kakek. Lalu sebuah katana menerobos udara, mengenai si hantu kakek tepat di kepalanya. Terdengar suara jeritan yang memekakkan telinga. Lalu suara orang tua yang perlahan menghilang.

"Pengganggu…..harus…mati"

CLAAANGG

Sosok tua renta itu lenyap, meninggalkan katana yang terjatuh di atas tanah.

"V-ve…." Feliciano melihat lenyapnya sosok itu dengan tubuh gemetar. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Kiku, sahabat yang telah menolongnya dari sosok itu.

Pemuda yang terbaring itu tersenyum tipis, penuh kelegaan. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

"Bloody hell…" Arthur bangkit perlahan sambil memegang bahunya. Darah yang mengalir dari lukanya menetes ke lantai. _"Ck,"_ keluhnya dalam hati. _"Luka ini cukup dalam-"_

"RAWWWRR"

Di depannya, sepasang mata tampak menyala dalam kegelapan. Pemiliknya menatap dengan kebencian dan rasa haus. Haus akan nyawa.

"Sial!" Keluh Arthur sekali lagi. "Tidak seharusnya ini terjadi!" Pemuda beralis tebal itu mulai mengutuki kebodohannya. Ia telah begitu lengah. Musuh menyerang dan mengacaukan mereka dengan begitu mudah. Dan sekarang….

Pandangan pemuda itu kini teralih ke luar bangunan. Melalui jendela, dilihatnya Feliciano sedang menangis, mengguncang tubuh Kiku. Sekali lagi Arthur menyumpah. Seharusnya hal ini tidak terjadi.

"RAAAWWRR"

Suara geraman tadi terdengar lagi. Makhluk yang wujudnya menyerupai kucing itu mengambil ancang-ancang. Kelihatannya ia siap menyerang lagi.

"Sial!" Arthur menatap makhluk itu dengan waspada. "Sepertinya aku harus membereskan yang ini dulu!" Ia pun menarik pistol dari balik bajunya.

"Iggy!" Mendadak Alfred berteriak lagi. Pemuda Amerika itu tampak masih sangat terkejut melihat apa yang telah terjadi. Serangan mendadak di malam hari. Mereka telah memprediksi semua ini bisa terjadi. Tapi kenapa….

"Oi, git!" Arthur berteriak tanpa menoleh pada Alfred. Mendengar suaranya barusan, Arthur tahu bahwa ia harus memutuskan sesuatu. "Kalau kau sedang tidak ada kerjaan, cepat kau jaga kedua teman kita di luar!"

"Eh?" Alfred terkejut. "Tapi bagaimana denganmu?" Ia tampak tak setuju. Arthur sedang terluka, jelas ia tahu hal itu. Ditambah lagi ia masih harus menghadapi makhluk yang terlihat berbahaya.

"Aku akan mengalahkan monster sialan ini lebih dulu. Sekarang kau cepat keluar dan jaga mereka!" sahut Arthur.

"Tapi kau-" Alfred hendak membantah lagi.

"Diam dan pergilah keluar!" seru Arthur cepat. "Aku masih punya senjata rahasia untuk mengalahkan monster jelek ini. Tapi kau lihat sendiri kan? Feliciano dan Kiku tak ada penjagaan sama sekali. Musuh lain bisa datang kapan saja. Kau harus menjaga mereka!"

"Uh…" Alfred terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Di satu sisi, Arthur benar. Ia harus menjaga kedua orang yang kini berada di luar itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Arthur? Alfred bisa melihat tetesan darah di lantai…

"Bloody git, kukatakan sekali lagi pergilah keluar!"

Alfred tersentak. Namun akhirnya ia mengepalkan tangannya. "Baiklah!" sahutnya. "Sang Hero akan menjaga mereka!" Ia pun berlari ke pintu keluar.

"Huh, dari tadi dong!" kata Arthur setelah melihat Alfred keluar dari gedung itu. Pandangannya kembali terfokus pada makhluk tadi.

Makhluk itu mulai melompat, menyerang ke arah sang pemuda.

"Baiklah," Arthur angkat suara lagi. "Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat."

.

.

.

"Veeee! Kiku, bangun! Kiku!" Feliciano terus berteriak. Air matanya mengalir deras. Ia mengguncang tubuh temannya itu. Tubuh itu semakin dingin.

"Veeee, buka matamu!" seru Feliciano lagi. "Bu-bukannya Kiku berjanji akan keluar bersama-sama? Kiku berjanji tak akan ada yang mati lagi! Jadi…."

Feliciano mulai kehilangan kata-kata. Apa lagi yang bisa ia ucapkan? Yang dipanggil tak lagi menjawab. Bahkan mungkin tak akan bisa menjawab lagi….

"Feliciano!"

Pemuda Italia itu mendengar suara panggilan Alfred di belakangnya. Namun ia hanya diam dan menggigit bibirnya. _"Apakah….sudah tak ada harapan lagi?"_ pikirnya.

"Feli…" Ragu-ragu Alfred menepuk pundak pemuda Italia itu. Feliciano tak menjawab, hanya terisak. Alfred pun akhirnya hanya duduk dan melihat keadaan Kiku.

_"Tidak mungkin…."_ Jantung pemuda Amerika itu berdegup kencang. Ia segera melepas jaketnya kemudian mengikatnya pada tubuh pemuda Jepang itu, berharap darah yang keluar berhenti mengalir , walaupun ia tahu mungkin usahanya sia-sia. _"Lalu setelah ini bagaimana…"_ Yang Alfred tahu, mereka harus keluar dari taman itu saat ini juga.

"Sial!" Alfred kemudian menoleh ke arah bangunan tempat mereka beristirahat tadi. Dari jendela, ia bisa melihat Arthur yang tengah berusaha menembaki si kucing aneh. Namun melihat keadaan Arthur, Alfred tak yakin ia bisa menghadapinya tanpa kesulitan.

"Kh.…" Alfred mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat dan menunduk. "Seandainya saja tadi aku berjaga dengan baik!" batinnya, penuh penyesalan. "Seandainya aku tidak tertidur, tentu Kiku dan Iggy tidak akan begini. Seandainya.…"

**BLAAARRR!**

Suara ledakan terdengar, mengagetkan Alfred dan Feliciano yang tengah berada di luar. Kedua pemuda itu langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Bangunan tempat Arthur menghadapi makhluk berwujud kucing itu telah dipenuhi oleh nyala api yang berwarna merah.

"I…" Wajah Alfred memucat. Bangunan itu terbakar seutuhnya. Sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi bagian yang tidak terkena nyala api. Lalu bagaimana dengan…

"IGGY!" Alfred berteriak kencang. Kenapa bangunan itu meledak? Arthur tadi masih berada di dalam bangunan itu. Bagaimana kalau ia tak sempat lari? Semua itu memenuhi pikiran Alfred.

"Iggy!" Alfred kembali memanggil. Kemudian tanpa sadar kakinya mulai bergerak. Setengah berlari, ia hendak memasuki bangunan itu. Memang bangunan itu telah nyaris seratus persen terbakar habis. Namun kalau Arthur masih di dalamnya, maka ia harus menyelamatkannya. Tapi…

"Bloddy git, hentikan teriakanmu itu!" Mendadak sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Alfred. "Dan jangan dekati bangunan itu lagi! Kau lihat sendiri bukan? Bangunan itu berbahaya. Sebentar lagi pasti rubuh karena habis terbakar."

Alfred menoleh ke arah pemilik suara. Dilihatnya Arthur sudah berdiri cukup jauh di luar bangunan. "I…" Mata Alfred berkaca-kaca. Ternyata Arthur selamat, sudah berada di luar bangunan. Dan dilihat dari situasinya, sepertinya kucing aneh tadi sudah berhasil dikalahkan.

"Iggy!" Alfred tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Ia segera berlari dan memeluk sahabatnya itu erat-erat.

"Agh! Jangan memelukku, Bodoh!" Arthur mengeluh kesakitan.

Alfred segera melepas pelukannya. "Maaf, aku jadi terlalu senang!" katanya. "Syukurlah Iggy…" Alfred tak jadi menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Dilihatnya kedua telapak tangannya kini penuh noda merah. Bukan hanya tangannya, baju Alfred pun kini dipenuhi bercak darah. Tapi itu bukan darahnya. Itu adalah darah…

"Iggy!" Alfred berteriak. Mendadak pandangan Arthur terlihat tidak fokus. Sepertinya ia hendak jatuh. Alfred buru-buru menangkap tubuh Arthur. Dengan terangnya nyala api di depan mereka, Alfred bisa melihat goresan-goresan yang cukup dalam pada tubuh pemuda Inggris itu.

"Iggy, kamu…"

"Berisik kau, git!" Arthur menyahut. Perlahan ia mencoba melepas pegangannya pada Alfred dan berusaha berdiri tegak. Namun tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah. Ia hanya bisa pasrah, membiarkan Alfred kembali menopang tubuhnya.

"Lebih baik kita segera bersembunyi." Setengah memaksa, Arthur kembali angkat suara. "Kita tidak tahu kapan mereka akan menyerang lagi. Bahaya kalau kita tetap ada di sini."

"I-iya." Alfred segera menjawab. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Feliciano. Pemuda Italia itu masih duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Feliciano…"

Yang dipanggil mencoba menghapus air matanya. "Ma-maaf. Veeee," katanya. "Aku tahu. Kita harus lari kan? Tak ada waktu untuk menangis terus. Kiku juga masih hidup. A-aku akan menggendong Kiku… V-vee… Jadi Alfred bisa membawa Arthur…"

"Feli…" Alfred tak menjawabnya lagi. Ia membiarkan Feliciano mengangkat tubuh temannya itu.

Namun tiba-tiba…

_Sraaakkk. Sraaak_

Gerakan Feliciano berhenti. Ia menoleh. Begitu pula dengan Alfred dan Arthur. Ada suara dari semak-semak. Seseorang, mungkin lebih, tengah berjalan mendekati mereka

_Sraaakk_

Alfred terdiam. Suara apakah itu? Kawan atau lawan? Kalau mereka lari sekarang, apakah si pembuat suara itu akan mengejar? Tapi jika mereka diam saja, tidakkah itu berbahaya?

"Tenang saja." Mendadak Arthur angkat suara. Tampaknya ia bisa merasakan siapa si pembuat suara itu. Dan dedaunan di depan mereka pun tersibak.

"Aru?"

"K-kalian?" Alfred terkejut. Namun dalam sekejap ia menjadi sangat tenang. Ya, Ivan dan Yao muncul dari balik semak-semak. Kini mereka yang tersisa telah berkumpul semuanya.

"Kalian baik-baik saja, da?"

"Apa yang terjadi, aru?" tanya Yao. "Kami mendengar ledakan keras. Dan kami segera berlari ke sini aru."

Yao melihat ke sekitarnya. Sebuah bangunan kini mulai runtuh akibat dilalap api. Yao pun mengerti, pasti bangunan itulah yang meledak tadi. Ia kembali melihat sekeliling. Alfred dan Arthur berdiri di depannya. Sepertinya Arthur terluka cukup parah, Yao bisa melihatnya dari pakaian mereka yang penuh darah. Lalu ternyata selain Arthur dan Alfred, masih ada orang lain di sana. Pandangan Yao tertuju pada Feliciano. Lalu ia melihat Kiku.

"Ki….ku, aru?" Yao tak bisa lagi berkata-kata. Jadi karena inikah tubuhnya sempat gemetar tadi? Karena ia merasakan sesuatu telah terjadi pada adik sepupunya?

"Kiku!" Yao mendekati adik sepupunya itu. Dengan cepat ia membuka kotak obat yang dibawanya. Gemetar, tangannya meraih obat-obatan yang ada. Ia harus menolong Kiku sekarang juga.

Sayangnya semua itu terlambat. Saat Yao memeriksa keadaan Kiku, ternyata pemuda itu telah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"Tidak aru…." Yao semakin gemetar. Mendadak tangannya berhenti, tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi.

Dan tiba-tiba tubuh Kiku mengeluarkan sinar aneh.

"I-itu…" Feliciano tersentak. "Sinar itu…"

Alfred melihat mereka dengan kebingungan. "Apa…" Ia mencoba bertanya. "Apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Ada apa dengan Kiku, da?" Tanya Ivan.

"Vee…" Bibir Feliciano bergetar. "Sinar itu…sama seperti Gilbert…"

Sama seperti saat Gilbert tewas. Sinar berwarna kemerahan itu menutupi tubuh Kiku. Tak lama setelahnya tubuh itu menghilang.

"Veee!" Feliciano berusaha meraih tubuh Kiku. Akan tetapi percuma. Tubuh itu lenyap, menyisakan jaket milik Alfred yang tadi menutupinya.

"Tidak…" Feliciano berbisik. "Mereka juga mengambil tubuh Kiku…"

"Veee...tidak…"

.

.

.

"Seorang pengganggu lagi telah dilenyapkan." Sesosok wanita berpakaian putih melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Sosok yang tak terlihat kakinya itu menatap ke arah api yang berkobar dengan senyuman lebar.

"Begitu?" Seseorang dari balik pohon menyahut.

Sang wanita menoleh ke arah pohon itu. "Tenang saja," katanya. "Sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Aku berharap hal itu akan cepat terwujud," sahut sosok di balik pohon itu.

"Tenang saja." Sang wanita menjawab dengan cepat. "Pasukanku telah siap."

Sang wanita pun mengulurkan tangannya, menunjuk ke arah api yang berkobar. "Bunuh mereka!" perintahnya kemudian.

Sosok-sosok lain muncul dari balik rerumputan. Mereka melesat, menuju ke arah bangunan yang terbakar.

.

.

.

Terdiam, hanya itu yang dilakukan Alfred sekarang. Feliciano akhirnya tertidur setelah menangis terus-terusan. Yao baru saja selesai mengobati luka-luka Arthur. Mata pemuda itu tampak memerah, dan ia tak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Ivan hanya mengamati mereka, sambil mengawasi keadaan di sekitar. Sebuah pipa tergenggam erat di tangannya. Sementara Arthur, walau awalnya enggan, akhirnya tertidur juga. Awalnya ia ingin berjaga, untuk mengawasi kemunculan makhluk aneh. Namun dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang sekarang, ia tak akan bisa berbuat banyak.

Alfred melihat ke arah Arthur. Ia masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana sebenarnya pertarungan Arthur dengan makhluk berbentuk kucing tadi itu. Luka-luka pada tubuh Arthur itu pastilah akibat pertarungan itu. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bangunan tadi meledak? Bagaimana cara Arthur meloloskan diri dari ledakan? Hanya saja, walaupun lolos, keadaannya…. Alfred kembali menyesali dirinya. Kalau saja waktu itu dia bisa menolong Arthur, mungkin keadaannya tidak separah ini.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa menjadi hero bagi mereka semua?"

**Dung!**

Mata berwarna biru itu terbuka lebar. Sebuah suara tak biasa kembali terdengar. Posisi mereka saat ini berada di antara rerumputan dan pepohonan di luar bangunan, tak jauh dari bangunan yang terbakar tadi. Atas usul Arthur mereka ingin membuat musuh menyangka mereka telah pergi jauh, tanpa menyadari bahwa sebenarnya mereka masih berada di sekitar sana. Tapi…

**Dung dung dung!**

Suara aneh kembali terdengar. Kali ini bersahut-sahutan. Datangnya dari sebuah bangunan kosong lain, tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

**Dung dung dung!**

Alfred menahan napas. Apakah musuh sudah mengetahui keberadaan mereka? Kalau tidak mengingat apa yang tengah mereka hadapi, mungkin ia sudah lari sekarang. Ia mengaku-ngaku sebagai pahlawan, akan tetapi selalu tak siap menghadapi hal-hal menakutkan. Suara aneh di bangunan kosong…

"Suara gamelan." Ivan angkat suara.

"Oh…" Alfred akhirnya mengingat suara apa itu sebenarnya. Ia sering mendengar suara itu saat acara televisi menayangkan tentang kebudayaan Indonesia. Tapi kenapa ada di tempat seperti ini?

"Jangan-jangan…." Yao berbisik pelan. "…mereka, aru?"

Alfred menoleh pada Yao, lalu kembali melihat bangunan itu. Yah, siapa lagi? Pasti itu ulah mereka, bukan? Mereka yang menakutinya dan teman-temannya. Mereka yang menyerangnya. Mereka yang membunuh dan merebut Kiku, Francis, Gilbert dan Ludwig. Mereka yang melukai Arthur…

Mendadak Alfred berdiri. Sebelum Yao sempat mencegahnya, ia telah berlari. Alfred berlari ke arah bangunan dengan suara gamelan yang nyaring itu.

"Sang hero akan memusnahkan kalian!" seru Alfred. "Dan aku akan membawa teman-temanku pulang!"

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
